ENGANIO
by Akirem
Summary: Una mentira puede sumirnos en un mundo de enganio, e iniciar una cadena de mentiras de las que no podremos salir a flote tan facilmente...
1. Chapter 1

HOLA!

Despues de vario tiempo sin publicar nada, me decidi a compartirles esta nueva historia, espero que les agrade y que me acompanien a lo largo de esta nueva Aventura, les recuerdo que mi debilidad esta en la ortografia a pesar de que uso un programa de computadora para corregirla, a las personas sensibles a este defecto pues les recomiendo abstenerse de leer, y a las demas pues las invite a vivir conmigo este "enganio"

Los personajes no me pertenecen... sino ya me habria casado con Albert, jajajajajaja, no en serio, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras solo la historia es 100% mia.

ENGANIO

Capitulo 1: El Inicio de una Mentira.

La brisa del mar como pequeñas agujas congeladas le golpeaba el rostro, estiro el cuello de su capa con la intención de cubrirse más, su gorra blanca con visera negra cubría su cabeza y mantenía su mirada oculta, parecía un fantasma en el solitario puerto, el viento invernal balanceaba las esquinas de su ancha capa descubriendo de cuando en cuando su atuendo marino… observo una vez más su hermoso reloj de bolsillo labrado en oro, faltaba casi diez minutos para la hora acordada, sin embargo a él le parecerían un eterno siglo… de pronto el resonar hueco de un taconeo en medio de aquella solitaria obscuridad que cubría el lugar atrapo su atención, su corazón se aceleró cuando sus ojos reconocieron a la persona que se acercaba, llevaba una larga capa que ocultaba su cuerpo, y su rostro estaba casi cubierto por la ancha capucha, solo sus acelerados piececillos se asomaban a cada paso bajo la larga falda obscura, alzo la vista y sus ojos se encontraron unos con otros, el brillo de la luna se opacó bajo aquel que apareció en las pupilas de ese par de enamorados… los definidos labios varoniles se extendieron de una sonrisa ladeada que sin intención de hacerlo derretía a cualquiera del sexo femenino y arrancaba la envidia de los caballeros por su efecto sobre el "sexo débil".

Extendió su mano con ansiedad, y el, la agarro fuertemente y la atrajo hacia si para encerrarla entre sus brazos mientras sus labios encontraban los suyos con ansiedad, sus cuerpo temblaba bajo el nerviosismo, pero estos se trasformaron en pasión, su cuerpo alcanzaba su máxima resistencia cada vez que él la tomaba entre sus brazos y podía sentir el calor que ese fuerte cuerpo le trasmitía, perdía todo pensamiento y razonamiento y se entregaba a la voluntad de el… tal como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento; habían sido interminables horas de tormento los que sufrió momentos atrás tomando aquella decisión, pero su corazón grito más fuerte que su razón, lo que sentía por ese hombre era verdadero, lo amaba con toda la fuerza de sus diecisiete años, no importaba lo que su hermana le aseguro: "Es solo la emoción por ser el primer hombre que te pide salir y te habla de amor", no , él era su primer hombre y seria el ultimo porque ambos se amaban intensamente, quizá fuera el primero que ella conocía en aquellos términos, pero sin duda seria el único, no creía poder amar a alguien más con aquella intensidad, sin importar todo lo que los demás dijeran, incluidos sus primos los Corwell y Anthony quien había sido su amor secreto de infancia, todos estaban equivocados al juzgar al amor de su vida como un mentiroso, alguien que no valía la pena por estar muy lejos de ser un caballero, pues se equivocaban, porque Terrece no solo era un caballero, sino que era el hijo de un duque y aun con todo eso, le gustaba valerse por sí mismo y adquirir su propia fortuna con la flota de barcos que poseía y de la cual el capitaneaba su propio barco. Él era el adecuado, solo el comprendía sus ansias de vivir, solo el comprendía su amor, en definitiva, él era su otra mitad y nadie los detendría.

-No lo Hagas! -la firme y varonil voz a sus espaldas los sorprendió, "alguien" los había traicionado y no podía ser nadie más que su propia hermana.

El la soltó despacio de su abrazo para que ella se girara y pudiera ver a la cara al hombre que cuidara de ella desde que era apenas una niña, no era mucho mayor que Annette, su hermana, pero era la cabeza de aquella importante familia por herencia al ser el único varón.

-no puedes detenerme!- alego ella dirigiéndose al hombre rubio que la observaba en aquella obscura noche en el muelle, pero mirando con rabia a su hermana cuatro años mayor, quien trataba de ocultarse a espaldas de este, no perdonaría su traición.

\- No sabes o que estás haciendo, arruinaras tu vida y tu reputación… eso no es lo que mereces…- trato de convencerla acudiendo a lo que cualquier jovencita de su edad dentro de su círculo social temía.

-Si lo sé, y no me importa lo que piensen de mí, yo lo amo!, y me iré con él porque es mi felicidad ya lo he decidido!- afirmo dándole la espalda y aferrándose al torso del hombre que permanecía callado y sonriendo por su triunfo.

-Candice… no me obligues a detenerte…- advirtió, el jamás había sido violento con nadie, no le gustaba abusar de su fuerza y mucho menos de las ventajas que le daba su posición, pero si era necesario llamaría a las autoridades para que detuvieran a aquel hombre que se aprovechaba de la inocencia de su pequeña.

\- no me obligues a quedarme, si lo haces te odiare por el resto de mi vida por interferir en mi felicidad… tú no eres nadie para decidir sobre mi vida… no llevamos la misma sangre y no tienes ningún derecho!- en ese instante la joven supo que sus palabras herían al hombre que no hiso más que darle cariño y apoyo en todo momento, sin embargo al escuchar que la llamaba por su nombre, algo que el jamás había hecho… sintió la necesidad de herirlo también, tal como ella se sentía.

\- _si te dejo marchar… me odiare a mí mismo por el resto de mi vida_ …- pensó el para sí, sin embargo se sentía desarmado al ver la ira y el desprecio que ella mostro en aquellas palabras, no podría hacer nada, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si el la detenía, ella intentaría buscar a aquel joven de nuevo y viajaría sola sin importar que pudiera pasarle.- Pequeña… me estas obligando a vivir en la obscuridad de la culpa…

Ella ya no hiso caso de sus palabras, se tomó de la mano que el joven le extendía para que lo siguiera y camino con el sin volver la mirada, internamente pedía perdón por lo que hacía, pero la decisión estaba tomada, era su felicidad y nadie se la arrebataría.

-Candy…- fue casi un susurro que salió de los labios de su hermana que la vio alejarse junto a aquel al que apena conocieran un par de semanas atrás pero que había cautivado a la pequeña rubia con sus palabras de amor y su rebelde libertad, Candy había hecho lo que jama pensó que se atrevería, se escapaba por las noches para verlo a espaldas de su familia y en el par de fiestas de sociedad a los que habían acudido "por coincidencia", el la acaparaba desde el principio con descaro, ya había habido rumores sobre los jóvenes que estaban rompiendo algunas importantes reglas sociales, pero a ellos no les importo, ahora él debía regresar a su tierras y estaba decidido a llevarse consigo a su pequeña hermana, y la muy tonta había caído en el engaño de un romance falso, sufriría cuando despertara de aquel sueño lleno de engaño.

-Vamos Annie, no podemos hacer nada, si la obligamos a quedarse me temo que cometa una locura peor…- Albert no podía ocultar su abatimiento ante aquel acto de rebeldía que él no pensó llegaría a suceder con "su pequeña" como la llamaba, era una chica alegre, rebelde hasta cierto punto, pero eso era lo que el mas amaba de ella, que no dejaba que nada ni nadie atara sus alas, mas jamás pensó que la perdería de aquella forma en manos de un patán….

kire

El barco zarpaba dejando atrás la tierra que la vio nacer, una lágrima que mostraba su sentir escapo de sus verdes pupilas rebelándose al igual que ella a ser atada…aun cuando su destino no fuera certero y quizá desapareciera en la nada justo como aquella gota de agua salada.

-No te angusties mi vida, yo te daré la felicidad a manos llenas y olvidaras este trago amargo, cuando lleguemos a Londres y seas mi duquesa se arrepentirán de no habernos apoyado…- el joven toma la esbelta cintura y la rodeaba con sus brazos, apoyando su barbilla en el hueco del blanco y lozano cuello, ella sonrió con sus palabras y él supo que su triunfo seria completo, sus ojos hechiceros miraron al muelle lejano, donde un par de figuras se desvanecían con la distancia, el poder de los Andrew no había podido con su astucia.

Tomados de la mano caminaron a lo que serían sus habitaciones, algunos de los pasajeros los observaban de reojo asombrados por la juventud de la pareja, Candy no conocía a nadie dentro de aquella tripulación y Terrece parecía no querer presentárselos, pues pasaba a su lado y sonreía pero no se detenía, seguía caminando con ella dela mano con un rumbo desconocido para ella.

Cuando llegaron a la suite presidencial de aquel barco Terrece abrió la puerta y la tomo en brazos como si fuesen una pareja de recién casados, ella sonrió alegre, el la tomaba como si fuera su esposa, dándole un lugar que todavía no le pertenecía pero que pronto seria suyo, en cuanto llegaran a Londres y el la presentara su padres los duques de Granchester.

Al poner los pies nuevamente en el suelo, y girarse para ver la que ella pensaba seria su recamara… quedo asombrada, era muy elegante, pero eso no era lo que la impresionaba pues gracias a Albert ellas siempre habían viajado en primera clase y en los mejores suites, lo que la tenía con los ojos muy abiertos era la cantidad de rosas que cubrían el lugar, había docenas de ellas que eran alumbradas tenuemente por velas colocadas estratégicamente logrando un ambiente romántico y de ensueño.

-Terry, esto es bellísimo…- se volvía para encararlo y besarlo tiernamente en la boca.

Pero la ternura no estaba en los pensamientos de Terry quien la recibió con ambrosia y comenzó a devorarle los labios… la atrajo a él con fuerza y la estrujo apegándola totalmente a su cuerpo, ella sintió su emoción y su corazón palpitando rápidamente, sintió miedo, con una delicadeza mal disfrazada se alejó un poco negándose a continuar con la dolorosa caricia.

-Es un poco tarde, quizá debamos descansar… mañana estaremos en altamar dirigiéndonos a nuestro futuro…- un poco agitada por el inesperado beso, dio un par de pasos atrás alejándose un poco pero sin desear provocar un malentendido a su actitud ante aquel gesto un tanto agresivo para ella, pero que era tan natural en su amado.

-Tienes razón mi pecosita…- le dijo con cariño pero en sus pupilas había un brillo que ella no vio antes- he dejado un regalo para ti en el baño, espero que te agrade… y me demuestres lo mucho que me amas usándolo esta noche…- el veía el temor en ella, era demasiado inocente, antes nos e hubiera atrevido a besarla como lo había hecho pues eso la hubiera asustado y jamás hubiese tomando la decisión que tomo cuando él le propuso huyeran juntos, pero ahora la tenía solo para él y pronto no habría lugar al que pudiera huir, y menos al haber quedado marginada ante la sociedad por huir con un "desconocido". Nadie sabía quién era, la sociedad américa no sabían de su existencia, pero en aquel barco los pasajeros que viajaba a Londres, la mayoría ingleses, conocían al rebelde hijo del duque de Granchester… por supuesto también conocían su vida, por ello no se arriesgaría mostrando a Candice ni permitiéndole relacionarse con ellos, la mantendría solo para el... como lo había planeado.

-Claro…- la chica se apresuró a la puerta que suponía era el cuarto de aseo, a su paso vio que la decoración de rosas abarcaba todos los rincones posibles de que la habitación, incluso sobre la cama había abundantes pétalos rojos que brillaban bajo la luz de las velas, entro de prisa tratando que la soledad de aquella habitación le diera a su corazón un ritmo normal, pues sentía que este saldría cualquier momento de su pecho por los fuertes latidos que mantenía dentro de su pecho.

En el mueble cerca del espejo había una hermosa caja envuelta para regalo, sonrió llevándose las manos al pecho, Terrece era encantador, la abrió con rapidez y sus ojos no pudieron con la sorpresa… parpadeo con par de veces tratando de creer que aquello fuera posible, quizá terrece se hubiese equivocado o alguien cambiara el contenido de aquel paquete… aunque eso era prácticamente imposible… con manos temblorosas saco la delicada prenda de seda y encaje de entre los suaves papeles que la protegían…entre más veía la prenda más desconcertada se sentía… esta cayo de sus manos cuando vio lo que estaba debajo… no podía ser posible!. El camisón que supuestamente cubriría con pudor su cuerpo… era del mismo material y llevaba anchas tiras de encaje por el frente y por la parte trasera, carecía de mangas y el escote era muy bajo… la tela se apegaría su cuerpo desnudo y la bata que la cubriría no ayudaría mucho para mostrarse decentemente… no, ella no podría usar a aquello, y menos si debía quietar su corsé y sus pantaloncillos… como se acostumbraba para dormir cómodamente…. El llamado en la puerta la sobresalto.

-espero que sea de tu agrado, el color es tu favorito y estoy seguro que la medida es la correcta… no sabes cómo deseo verlo puesto en ti… mi esposa.- el joven sabia como alagar a una mujer… pero ella un no lo era, era una niña rebelde, pero no una descarada.

-Creo… creo que se han equivocado en la tienda… este no es un camisón adecuado…- su voz temblaba, y en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que estuviera en lo cierto al decir que se habían equivocado.

-No mi dulce Candy… yo mismo lo he empaquetado, no hay ningún error… déjame verlo puesto en ti… cuando lo vi en la tienda estaba seguro que sería perfecto para nuestra primera noche juntos… seremos uno para siempre mi amor… y entre nosotros no debe haber nada que nos avergüence… o nos prohíba disfrutarnos mutuamente… además deberás acostumbrarte a llevar ese tipo de ropa… es lo que acostumbran las damas casadas…- la voz de Terrece sonaba con cariño y ternura, parecía que la comprendía y deseaba prepararla para lo que sería su vida juntos.

-Está bien…- respondió aun no muy convencida- tardare un instante…

Volvió a tomar aquella prenda, nunca había escuchado de las cosas que sucedían dentro de un matrimonio, ellos aún no estaban casados, pero lo harían apenas llegaran a Londres… terrece tenía razón, debía preparase para ser una mujer casada… y si el ser una buena esposa incluía vestir aquellas prendas, entonces sería mejor que se acostumbrara, no quería parecerle una torpe a su futuro marido… con torpeza comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa… estaba acostumbrada a atenderse sola a pesar que la abuela Elroy constantemente la regañaba por no permitir que sus doncellas la atenderían como era debido, ahora se alegraba de haber continuado rebelándose ante a aquello, pues por lo visto no habría quien la ayudara ahora que si deseaba compañía.

Su mano continuaba temblando cuando tomo el pomo de hierro que abría la puerta del baño, jalo lentamente de estepar abrirse camino esperanzada en que terrece se hubiese cansado de esperar y se hubiese retirado a su habitación… pero se equivocó, él estaba sentado en la orilla del lecho y miraba fijamente en su dirección… como un guardián, sus ojos azul mar, fueron recorriendo su cuerpo conforme este aparecía, estiro su mano invitándola a cercarse, ella sentía que sus mejillas se quemaban por la vergüenza, agradecía que Terry hubiese apagado algunas velas atenuando la luz que la iluminaria y rebelaría lo que ella no deseaba fuera aun descubierto, tomo la mano del joven en cuanto estuvo a una distancia adecuada, él se puso de pie y la giro apreciando la belleza de sus formas aun no totalmente desarrolladas, pero, muy tentadoras.

-Es perfecto…- sonrió al ver el sonrojo en ella, era preciosa y seria solo para el…- la acerco y la encerró nuevamente en sus brazos comenzando a besarla con una pasión que ya no podía ocultar, ella tembló por completo y eso lo éxito aún más… despacio fue empujándola hasta que el borde de la cama no le permitió avanzar más y cayeron juntos sobre esta, la aprisiono por completo con su cuerpo sobre el de ella sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y la delicia de sus formas bajo la delicada prenda, sus manos cobraron aún más vida y comenzaron a recorrer zonas prohibidas… mas no para él.

Candice temblaba ante lo desconocido de aquel acto, ella jamás pensó que Terrece fuera a actuar d aquella forma, tenía miedo, sabía que su reputación ante los demás estaba arruinada desde que decidió huir con él, pero eso se olvidaría en cuanto se casaran y la sociedad supiera que era la nueva condesa de Granchester. Las caricias de terrece despertaban emociones en su cuerpo, su beso estaba siendo abrazador… y sus manos… sus manos estaba yendo a lugares aun prohibidos para ellos!, no podía fallarse a sí misma, no podía fallarle a la abuela… no podía fallarle a… a quien ya le había fallad demasiado…. armándose de valor uso la cordura y con fuerza empujo a terrece para escapar de su prisión, él se rebeló a bajar de su cuerpo y apretó su busto con fuerza causándole dolor, el grito quedo en la boca del joven que se negaba a liberar sus labios, la desesperación comenzó a adueñarse de ella y el terror la hiso actuar con más fuerza empujándolo hasta lograr escapar de aquellas manos que quemaban en su piel…

-No!, no debemos, aun no estamos casados Terrece!..- será mejor que te vayas….- su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, pero no de excitación si no por el temor que le causaba la reacción de terrece que al parecer no se lo había tomado nada bien pues la miraba con ira.

Él se puso de pie y le di la espalda, se pasó una mano por su largo y castaño pelo mientras respiraba profundamente un par de veces tratando de controlarse… no se volvió a verla.

-tienes razón… me deje llevar por la felicidad que me causa el saber que pronto serás mi esposa… pero me obligare a respetarte hasta que seamos bendecidos ante el altar…- camino decidido hacia la puerta y cerro detrás de él dejando a la joven sola.

El golpe en la madera solida del cajonero mostro su frustración y el dolor en su mano lo distrajo de otro dolor que no podía controlar en su entrepierna, estuvo a punto de hacerla suya, y lo hubiese logrado si se lo hubiera propuesto, pero no quería asustarla, aún estaban demasiado cerca de New York, el barco se detendría un par de veces más antes de abrirse paso en mar abierto, debía esperar, candice era la tradicional jovencita educada para llegar virgen al altar a costa de lo que fuera y no cedería fácilmente, si la forzaba ahora, ella podría huir de él y le había costado demasiado trabajo conseguirla como para permitir que eso sucediera, se controlaría hasta llegar a Londres… y la convencería de entregase por amor.

kire

Candice no había pasado muy bien la noche, las caricias de terrece aún seguían en ella, la había estrujado y temía que la blancura de su piel rebelara algunos moretones, Él era un caballero, no comprendía que pudiese haber pasado… las palabras de su hermana volvieron insistentes a su mente como lo habían hecho la mayoría de la noche y aun en sus sueños había recordado aquel instante en que le rebelo sus planes a su querida Annie.

 _-Estás loca?- los ojos azules casi se desorbitaban cuando escucho hasta donde había llegado la locura de su hermana._

 _-No, no lo estoy, estoy enamorada y es la única salida que tengo…- renegó tomando uno más de sus vestido y forzándolo a entrar en la más pequeña de sus bolsas de viaje._

 _-Eso no es decente… te marcaras para toda la vida, te tomaran por una fulana en cuando la gente se entere…- decía desesperada caminado detrás de ella de un lado a otro dela habitación._

 _-Nadie lo sabrá hasta que ya esté muy lejos para escuchar sus acusaciones… y si te lo he dicho no es para que me juzgues… sino porque necesito tu ayuda para que nadie se entere hasta que estemos en mar abierto… temo que si lo descubren antes puedan interferir y obligarme a ser infeliz por el resto de mi vida… Albert es demasiado posesivo…- se detenía frente al espejo y se miraba en el… se sentía hipócrita por lo que acababa de decir, eso no era lo que pensaba realmente pero… era mejor que lo creyera de esa forma._

 _-No, me niego ayudarte en esta locura… él es... es…- Annie s negaba a pronunciar la palabra que tenia en mennte por lo fuerte que era y una dama no usaba quel tipo de expresiones sucias._

 _-Es un caballero… es el hijo de un duque que me respetara hasta que estemos en Londres donde nos casaremos y estaremos libres de amarnos sin que nadie nos este juzgando._

 _-_ _ **Él no es u caballero!, un caballero no te pediría que huyeran en lugar de pedir tu mano y casarse antes contigo… como debería ser. Y el ser el supuesto hijo desconocido de un duque… no le da derecho a tratarte como una fulana sin familia y sin dignidad!.-**_ _Annie estaba furiosa._

 _-No soy una fulana y conque yo lo sepa me basta… además no tengo familia… o ya te olvidaste que somos unas huérfanas que abandonaron en un orfanato y que estamos en esta casa por caridad?.- respondió usando el mismo tono que su hermana al juzgar a terrece._

 _-Candice!, como puedes decir eso?, William nos ha recibido y tratado como si fuéramos sus hermanas, la Abuela nos ha cogido como sus pupilas sin pensarlo siquiera nos trata como si fuéramos sus verdaderas nietas… y toda la familia nos ha aceptado como tales… porque estas tan rebelde por un simple chico que no te ofrece más que un futuro incierto en un país lejano, lejos de las personas que te quieren de verdad?, que te ha hecho?, dime que ha hecho ese… hombre para embrujarte de esa forma?..._

 _-Me ama, me ama como yo lo amo a él y no me importa lo que digas… me iré con él y seremos felices donde si no lo permitan, donde no lo juzguen de ser un don nadie solo porque no lo conocen y se niegan a creer que es hijo de un duque y no el simple capitán de un barco… nadie lo conoce ni saben su verdad, lo han juzgado solo porque se niega a seguir las estúpidas reglas sociales que se marcan en esta sociedad tan falsa…, y si no pidió mi mano es porque sabe que lo rechazaran al no considerarlo digno de una Andrew… aunque nuestros registros no marquen siquiera ese apellido…, dicen que nos consideran de la familia pero jamás nos adoptaron legalmente… así que porque se sienten con un derecho que no tienen!… no me importa nada Annie, si no deseas ayudarme está bien, pero solo te pido que no digas nada… ahora que sabes a donde voy y con quien me iré… te pido por la sangre que nos une… que guardes silencio, si realmente deseas mi felicidad… guarda mi secreto… por lo menos hasta que me haya ido._

Revivir aquellos momentos durante las cortas hora que pudo mantener los ojos cerrados, le habían dejado una amarga sensación en su pecho… y la mirada de Albert cuando le dio la espalda decidida a irse… estaba grabada en su memoria como una gran cicatriz imborrable… él nunca le perdonaría y era mejor así.

Era casi medio día cuando Terrece apareció en la habitación, no tenía muy buena apariencia y ni siquiera portaba el uniforme como el capitán del barco que era, ella se sintió confundida pero no deseaba hacerlo enojar más, la noche anterior fue claro que el hecho de negarse a estar con el de aquella forma tan íntima lo molesto sobremanera, así que si deseaba ser realmente feliz a su lado debía comenzar por ser un poco más sumisa y cuestionarlo menos sobre sus actos.

-voy a dormir un poco, ya ordene algo para comer así que hazlo en cuanto traigan los alimentos…- paso a su lado sin mirar siquiera su arreglo en el que se esmeró detalladamente para agradarle. El aroma a alcohol le dieron un poco más en lo que pensar, pero no dijo nada, solo asintió y salió dela habitación al saloncillo de estar en el interior de la suite, quizá cuando terrece despertara y se alimentara deseara hablar un poco mientras paseaban por la cubierta y él le presentaba a los integrantes de su tripulación… ser marino debía ser excitante.

En cuanto la comida llego pidió que la colocaran en la terraza, deseaba sentir la brisa del mar, desde niña le había gustado viajar aunque Albert solo las llevaba una vez al año a Escocia, la tierra natal de los Andrew, pero era un viaje lleno de excitación, ver el mar profundo e interminable, sobre todo, escuchar las viejas historias celtas que la abuela relataba y de las que Albert se mofaba por lo dramático que parecían, era tan divertido viajar en familia, Annie siempre hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no vomitar, pero terminaba cediendo al malestar que le provocaba el constante movimiento sobre las aguas azules… observo a lo lejos, que diferentes eran las tonalidades del cielo y el mar… a pesar de que ambos eran azules.

-Por qué no comes?.- Terrece se acercó oliendo a su colonia favorita de maderas exóticas, se había afeitado la naciente barba y había acicalado su pelo atándolo en una coleta, a ella le gustaba más suelto pero comprendía que debía llevarlo atado para una mejor presencia ente sus subordinados, pero aun no vestía el uniforme d capitán que tanto la impresiono la primera vez que lo vio.

-No tengo mucho apetito… creo que tendría más hambre después de una caminata por cubierta…- sugería sutilmente, el sonrió con encanto y ella perdió la noción de lo que necesitaba.

-No, comeremos ahora… pronto nos detendremos nuevamente y la cubierta estará llena de cargadores subiendo el equipaje de los nuevos pasajeros… será mejor esperar a que estemos en mar abierto, la mayoría dela gente prefiere estar bajo cubierta entonces…- se acomodó frente a ella y comenzó a tomar un poco de todo lo que había ordenado, escucho el suspiro desilusionado de Candy pero no le di mayor importancia, ella debía entender que sus decisiones no se cuestionaban, él no era el blandengue que tenía por tutor y que podía ser vencido por unas cuantas palabras.

Desde que lo vio en la fiesta de presentación de Annie ele había caído pésimo, era todo lo que se decía de un "caballero" americano, vestido a la perfección sin que una sola mota de nada empañara su vestuario, peinado impecablemente y sonriendo con superioridad como todos los de su clase, era un engreído, un prepotente que se manejaba con la bandera de poder que le daban sus millones heredados, le dan asco aquellos caballeritos de familia, era como ver una repetición en cada generación… detestables, y cuando trato de hablar con él, lo había visto como si se tratara de una alimaña, si el muy bastardo supiera que era hijo de un duque y no el capitán de barco que aparentaba ser… seguro hubiese derrochado en halagos hacia su persona con tal de negociar con su padre o de rosar con la nobleza inglesa. pero él prefería aparentar ser el capitán de un barco porque las mozas no se negaban ante un hombre de uniforme, y era más fácil desaparecer de la vista de las honrosas familias, había indagado sobre la familia Andrew, y sabía que eran muy importantes, pero nuca espero que tuvieran bajo su protección a ese par de bellezas, candice y su hermana Annette eran sin duda unas beldades, pero annie era un poco más cerrada y apegada a las reglas sociales no así candice, a quien tenía frente a él y era una rebelde de la sociedad… sin duda la mujer perfecta… para él.

-estas muy callada… te has arrepentido de huir conmigo?- pregunto dando un sorbo al humeante café cuyo aroma embriagaba y le devolvía la vida que se le fuera la noche anterior en el cuarto de las mozas.

-Solo… pensé que no querías charlar… creo que pasaste mala noche…- decía tímida bajándola vista y sonrojándose al creer que por su causa terrece no había podido dormir, a ella le había pasado lo mismo pero por diferentes motivos.

-Dormir bajo las estrellas, sobre una banca y sobre el mar… no es muy agradable… pero trate de estar lo más cómodo posible…- mentía, pero sabía que con ello recibiría una grata respuesta.

-Dormiste a la intemperie?- se asombraba, no que a ella no le hubiese agradado hacerlo, a menudo lo hacían en las propiedades Andrew, "El"… era una amante de la naturaleza y le encantaba acampar… realizaba expediciones a campo abierto pero a ellas solo les permitía acompañarlo dentro delas propiedades… decía que no deseaba ponerlas en peligro y que los animales delos bosques que rodeaban las propiedades Andrew no eran peligrosos como los que él veía en sus diferentes viajes... las estrellas siempre habían brillado sobre ellos en cualquier estación del año. Pero Terrece no parecía un hombre que conociera los bosques o durmiera bajo las estrellas, la prueba era la apariencia que habaia tenido en la mañana y ahora sabia el porqué.

-Uno de los marinos se apiado un poco de mí y me dio un par de tragos para que soportara el frio… seguro se preguntó porque estaba durmiendo ahí y no en mi suite con mi esposa, pero no hiso cometario alguno… algunas personas aún me respetan…- desvió la mirada observando a donde ella anteriormente lo había hecho… al mar.

-Terrece… discúlpame… no es que yo… es que… no sé cómo decírtelo…- se sonrojaba, las palabras de Terrece la habían tocado, él se sentía rechazado y humillado y tenía razón, solo que ella no podía ceder sin ser bendecida primero, desea que el la respetara como su mujer y si cedi antes del matrimonio temía que el la tomara por una fulana… después de todo había cedido a huir con él, pero solo porque lo amaba.- yo no estoy preparada aun para ese tipo de intimidad… si me das un poco de tiempo… quizá para cuando nos casemos… las cosas sean distintas, estaré mas acostumbrada a tu presencia y podre aceptarlo de mejor forma…- no se había escuchado muy cerrada o sí?.

-No te preocupes pecosa…- e tomaba la mano con cariño y le sonreía comprensivo- creo que el que estuvo mal fui yo… había bebido unas copas antes de ir al muelle a esperarte… estaba demasiado emocionado de que al fin estaríamos juntos y sin que nadie nos lo impidiera… el verte con ese camisón… me alentó demasiado a creer que ya éramos esposos… no ante la sociedad pero si por nuestro amor…, no volverá a ocurrir… n o hasta que nos hayamos casado como corresponde y de la manera que una princesa como tu merece…- le besaba los nudillos y sintió como ella se relajaba y la tensión que se reflejaba en su rostro desde la noche anterior se desvanecía.

-Terrece… te amo.- convencida con las palabras que él le dijo, se acercó para besarlo dulcemente. La tomo por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas rodeándola después con sus brazos para darle la confianza que ya le había prometido, ella se recostó en su pecho y cerró los ojos renovando sus profundas ilusiones sin poder observar la sonrisa que apareció en los labios masculinos.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su interes y que me regalen un comentario sobre continuo o mejor me retiro...(dudo hacerlo pues ya hise el intent y falle :() estare publicando los lunes un capitulo semanalmente... y bueno pues miles de bendiciones y "nos seguimos leyendo"

AKIREM


	2. Enganio 2

Estamos en el Segundo capitulo y la historia apenas comienza a si que no coman ansias, jajajajaja, bueno pues espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Una nueva tierra comenzaba a tomar forma a la distancia, sería su nuevo hogar, encontraría ahí una nueva familia, tendría todo lo que una jovencita soñaba, pero sobre todo lo tendría a él, a el hombre de su vida, el elegido de su corazón, Terrece era todo lo que una señorita bien podía desear.

Terrece no había insistido en dormir con ella después de su primera noche a bordo, y ella agradecía interiormente el no haberse equivocado sobre el, sabía que a pesar de lo que todos dijeran él era un caballero, en ese momento ambos sonreían mirando por la borda hacia el "viejo continente" que sería su hogar de entonces en adelante, Candy mantenía en su mente todos los momentos vividos en aquel barco, los guardaría como un gran tesoro de sus primeros días como "esposa", no habían salido mucho a cubierta, solo por la noche, terrece le había confesado que no le gustaba mucho la vida social y que por ello prefería mantenerse alejado de los eventos sociales que se realizaban en el barco, ella acepto, sobre todo cuando él le dijo al oído que no deseaba compartir su belleza con nadie, pero aun así habían compartido momentos maravillosos observando las estrellas por la noche y escuchando el oleaje del mar quebrándose al paso del barco, el clima estaba un poco frio pero el la cobijaba con su abrazo haciéndola sentir el calor de su amor, una amor tan grande y eterno como el ancho mar, pero ahora que estaban a punto de llegar a su nuevo hogar… seguro todo sería diferente, el tendrían que realizar alguna serie de festejos para su presentación como futura esposa del futuro duque, y por supuesto sería presentada a la reina en un evento del palacio, estarían muy ocupados cumpliendo con todas las invitaciones a los diferentes eventos en su honor, pero lo que a ella más le importaba de todo aquello, era que todo Inglaterra sabría pronto que ella era el amor de terrece y él era su vida.

-Porque sonríes de esa manera mientras me miras?.- le pregunto el poniéndose un poco serio.

-Pensaba que te ves hermoso cuando tu pelo esta libre y no bajo esa gorra de capitán que tienes que usar.

-MM, no te preocupes, en cuanto lleguemos a tierra no tendré que usarla más, además he pedio licencia indefinida para pasar más tiempo contigo, no quiero tener que dejarte ahora que te tengo solo para mí...- le besaba en la mejilla y ella se sonrojaba al notar que un par de personas que ya habían subido a cubierta los observaban.

-Terrece, no es adecuado hacer eso en público…- comentaba en voz baja y sonrojándose ante el atrevimiento.

-Tienes razón, mejor, será mejor que vayamos al camarote para ver si ya está listo el equipaje, apenas lleguemos a tierra deseo ser el primero en bajar al puerto.- la tomaba de la mano para que caminara junto a él.

-Pensé que seriamos los últimos, no debes quedarte hasta que todos se hayan ido?.- pregunto, pues siendo el capitán debía entregar un informe de que todo había salido bien y si no estaba presente, como elaboraría dicho informe?.

-No, mi segundo al mando se encargara de todo, nosotros tenemos que partir de inmediato porque me esperan en un lugar que será muy importante para ambos.

-Una sorpresa?!- pregunto emocionada.

\- sí... si, eso exactamente, una sorpresa.- dijo el apresurando el paso al ver que la mayoría de los pasajeros ya estaban llenando los pasillos para asistir al comedor en lo que seria el ultimo desayuno abordo.

-Qué bueno, tal como lo pedí… todo está preparado.- al entrar en su camarote, con una expresión de alivio veía que sus pertenencias estaban listas.

La pequeña valija de viaje que llevaba candice, estaba preparada junto al elegante equipaje de terrece. habían sido solo un par de vestidos y alguna ropa de cama que ella llevara, por ello también se había visto aliviada de no tener que aparecer tanto frente a los demás pasajeros, pues todos hubiesen notado que repetía demasiado su vestimenta, a bordo no hubo forma de conseguir algo más para extender su guardarropa, pero eso también cambiaria, estaba segura que terrece comprendería el apuro con el que tuvo que escapar de casa y por ello no había podido llevar más de su vestuario normal, pero ahora que sería su futura esposa tendrían que renovar su guardarropa por completo… un pendiente más que agregar a la lista.

-Desayunemos, en cuanto vengan por el servicio también recogerán nuestro equipaje, seremos los primeros en bajar del barco, así que debemos estar preparados.

Terrece era un mandón, pero un mandón adorable, y más cuando sonreía de esa manera que ponía a sus piernas a temblar y la dejaba deseando una de esas sesiones de húmedos besos que compartieran en su habitación durante sus días sobre el mar, el sonrojo volvió a aparecer en su rostro y al parecer alerto a terrece sobre sus deseos, pues él se acercó y comenzó a besarla como si ella fuera el desayuno.

-No puedo espera a estar en tierra para poder disfrutarte por completo…- susurro a su oído y ella sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía.

El carruaje que los llevaba no era lo que ella esperaba para el hijo de un duque, había algo raro en el comportamiento de Terrece, parecía como si no deseara que nadie supiera que estaba de regreso, habían tomado un carruaje de alquiler y ya llevaban un buen tiempo en este, cruzaron casi toda la ciudad y se dirigían a un barrio bastante común y a las orillas de la misma. Lo poco que veía por entre la cortinilla cerrada no hablaba de ningún castillo o casa de ciudad, era más bien un barrio donde los vendedores ambulantes estaban en cada esquina, pasaron un pequeño mercado y ahora se dirigían a lo que parecía un edificio decente de varios pisos pero no lucia como una casa particular o semejante, se detuvieron frente a este.

-Hemos llegado señor…- el conductor se bajaba para comenzar a desatar el equipaje. Pero, para su sorpresa solo su maleta esperaba al pie de la puerta cuando bajo del carruaje ayudada por terrece, y era la de ella, se volvió a verlo sin poder ocultar su confusión.

-Gracias, lleve por favor lo demás a la dirección que le dije… y entregue esto.- Terrece ignorando la expresión en el rostro de Candice se dirigió al cochero y le dio un pequeño sobre con una nota que había escrito durante el camino y ocultado en el bolso interior de su chaqueta.

-No es ese tu equipaje?- pregunto no logrando contenerse más y tratando de que no se molestase por la pregunta.

\- No, son algunas cosas que me encargaron unas amistades, debo entregarlas y me temo que no podre estar hoy contigo como planeamos… pero te prometo que mañana a primera hora estaré contigo para ya no separarnos…- le decía tomándole la cara entre sus manos y besando su frente.- no te preocupes te dejo en buenas manos, la casera es una vieja muy amable que conozco desde niño… casi es como si fuera mi segunda madre, por eso te he traído aquí antes de llevarte con mis padres, ella te prepara como debe ser.

Terrece acaricio la nariz de la joven y esta le sonrió creyendo en sus palabras, comenzó a alejarse en cuanto una anciana apareció al segundo llamado en la puerta, la mujer miro a candice de pies a cabeza y sonrió con burla y lastima… después le indico que la siguiera sin mostrar mucha simpatía.

El lugar no era lo más elegante que ella hubiera visto, tenía algunos detalles que mostraban el paso del tiempo, pero por lo menos era limpio, no podía decir con certeza cuantas personas vivían en aquella vivienda ni cuantas habitaciones tenia, subieron un par de largas escaleras y estaban a punto de llegar al último piso, en este había solo una puerta que al igual que las demás de los diferentes pisos estaba cerrada… todo era tan solitario. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta de doble hoja, la anciana saco una llave del bolso de su falda y abrió cediéndole el pase… la habitación era el último piso de aquel edificio y lo abarcaba por completo, era como una casa en miniatura y estaba decorada de una manera muy diferente al exterior, los cortinajes eran de telas finas y elegantes, acorde con lo que ella estaba acostumbrada en casa de los Andrew, había solo una habitación… la estancia era enorme y muy bien decorada, una hermosa y cómoda tumbona recubierta de rojo terciopelo estaba colocada muy cerca de la ventana, no pudo dominar su tentación de probar su suavidad, corrió a sentarse en ella y la brisa entraba por completo ahora que la anciana la había abierto, era tan cómoda que se recostó al sentir de pronto el cansancio del viaje y el ajetreo del carruaje… sin pensarlo se quedó profundamente dormida y no noto el momento en que la mujer salió de ahí dejándola sola y … encerrada bajo llave.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba casi en penumbras, solo una vela a punto de consumirse por completo alumbraba un poco sobre una de las diferentes mesillas de la estancia, se restregó un poco los ojos para terminar de desperezarse más el sueño que sentía seguía siendo pesado, se obligó a ponerse de pie y buscar una vela de repuesto en el cajón de la misma mesa para encenderla antes de que la otra se apagase, en cuanto tuvo un poco más de luz comenzó a caminar en la habitación para dirigirse al dormitorio que aún no conocía. La cama era enorme y con un elegante dosel en color azul obscuro y puntilla dorada, las mantas de la cama eran en seda y hacían juego con el dosel y las cortinas de terciopelo… un mueble al pie de la cama le recordó la tumbona de la estancia, los ventanales eran altos y la cristalera que los cerraba brillaba con la luz de la vela semejando espejos, por supuesto había un mueble de tocador con un espejo enorme y rodeado de labrada madera, al final de la habitación encontró una pequeña puerta que suponía era el servicio de baño… se acercó para aprovechar y asearse un poco… la tina estaba preparada aunque el agua estaba ya fría, además era lo doble del tamaño a la que ella usara en la mansión Andrew, pero igual de fina, todo dentro del cuarto de baño era elegante y de buen gusto, la jarra del agua, el espejo, los cortinajes que fingían cubrir ventanas que suponía no existían, los juegos de toallas con la insignia de los Granchester bordada finamente… las tomo y acaricio el emblema… "Terry", pensó con un suspiro y acerco la mullida tela a su mejilla… el reloj de pie en la estancia anuncio las dos de la madrugada… aún faltaba tiempo para volver a estar con su amado… decidió que dormiría un poco pero con mayor comodidad, y empezó a desnudarse.

Cuando despertó sintiendo los rayos de sol sobre su rostro, se dio cuenta que casi era medio día, se puso de pie rápidamente pensando en que terrece debía haber llegado y no quiso despertarla, corrió al cuarto de baño para lavarse y vestirse, había tenido que dormir desnuda al no encontrar sus camisones en su valija, no entendía que pudo haber pasado con el par que llevaba, ni siquiera el que terrece le regalara apareció entre sus pertenencias… se vistió rápidamente colocándose el mismo vestido, esperaba que terrece estuviera descansado para llevarla de compras, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Salió a la estancia retocándose el sencillo peinado que logro hacerse y esperando encontrarse con la mirada de Terrece, pero él no estaba, solo una charola con lo que seguro era el desayuno y en la cubierta de este un sobre con su nombre esperaban por ella, la letra era sin duda de su amado.

-"Pecosita… espero me perdones por tenerte tan abandonada, no he podido terminar los asuntos que me tienen alejado de ti, pero te prometo que iré a verte por la noche, mientras tanto disfruta de tu nuevo hogar y cualquier cosa que necesites… pregúntale a la vieja Mary Jane, ella tiene ordenes de darte todo lo que desees. Y para que veas lo sincero de mi arrepentimiento pronto recibirás una sorpresa que espero compartamos cuando estemos juntos… tuyo… Terrece."

La nota era breve para su gusto, pero sintió pena al pensar que su pobre terrece ya tenía tantos asuntos que resolver, ella no sería una molestia ni una carga, total, tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos, beso el trozo de papel y lo coloco a un lado para destapar el desayuno… todo se veía con buena cara y ella estaba hambrienta.

Sin notarlo termino con todo el desayuno, se sentía a reventar y el corsé la estaba matando… llamaron a la puerta y se apresuró a abrir deseando que fuera terrece, pero antes de que llegara, la puerta se abrió dando paso a la vieja Mari jane con una enorme caja envuelta delicadamente, sonrió al saber que era la sorpresa prometida, su Terry pensaba en ella tanto como ella pensaba en él, la anciana le entrego el paquete sin mucha ceremonia, vio hacia la mesa observando que las charolas estaban vacías, con un pujido de desagrado se dirigió a levantar el servicio y llevárselas, no hablo más de lo necesario para dar los buenos días e informarle del clima, Candice no quería que la consideraran una molestia así que se limitó a responder el saludo y no hacer mucho comentario sobre el frio que se aproximaba según le informo la anciana, la joven espero a que la mujer saliera y cerró la puerta, pero en cuanto dio un par de pasos para alejarse escucho el chasquido del cerrojo cerrándose, frunció el ceño y se convenció de que fue solo su imaginación, sin embargo recordó que ella no tenía una llave para asegurarse mientras estuviese sola, se vio indecisa entre si salir a preguntar por la llave a la anciana o correr a abrir el regalo de terrece, se decidió por lo segundo, después de todo la anciana no se iría y ella ansiaba ver lo que suponía sería un vestido nuevo.

La tapa de la caja cayo de sus manos al descubrir el contenido… no entendía el comportamiento de terrece… o lo que intentaba comunicarle regalándole aquellas prendas tan… tan… indecorosas y provocadoras… esta vez era un corsé con ligeros, la tonalidad roja y los detalles en encaje negro lo hacían lucir a un más provocador, era de suave seda estampada en negro, pero eso no lo hacía menos indecente…, no camisola, no camisón u otra prenda que le ayudase a cubrir las partes que quedaban desnudas de su cuerpo, solo un calzón a juego y demasiado corto para su gusto, las medias eran de un trasparente que ella no había visto… la bata para cubrirse era negra con estampados en rojo y un cinto del mismo color… pero tan trasparente, la cubría hasta los pies, pero la abertura al frente formaba un escote que se derramaba sobre sus hombros dejando descubierta la parte de sus senos que asomaban sobre el corsé, era como no traer nada encima. La imagen que le regalaba el espejo no le agradaba… parecía una de esas… meretrices que estaban dibujadas en los libros del área privada del abuelo Andrew y en la cual nadie esculcaba desde que este falleciera… solo ella y Anie habían entrado por curiosidad y a escondidas creyendo que encontrarían el secreto que les revelara su origen…nunca encontraron nada, pero si varios libros con aquellas imágenes de parejas y mujeres con muy poca ropa… y en posiciones… "indecentes", algunas sin prendas que cubrieran las partes pudorosas de su cuerpo.

Corrió al cuarto de baño para quitarse esa vestimenta que por curiosidad se había probado, las lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas al no comprender la intención de aquel regalo y las palabras donde terrece le decía que esperaba disfrutarlo junto a ella… quien podría disfrutar vistiéndose de esa manera y tener la desvergüenza de compartirlo con su futuro marido….. Envuelta ya en su bastante maltratado vestido se tiro en la cama y dejo que el llanto la invadiera por completo por primera vez desde que recordaba, en américa nunca tuvo motivo de llanto ni de tristeza… comenzaba a extrañar a su hermana, a la abuela, a sus primos… a….

El llanto la venció y se quedó dormida sin saber cuánto tiempo transcurrió, fue el dolor de cabeza que la estaba matando lo que la despertó, cuando abrió los ojos sintiendo que su cabeza estallaría, lo primero que vio fue a terrece que apoyaba sus manos en la baranda del balcón, la brisa soplaba haciendo que las cortinas trasparentes descubiertas por las pesadas de terciopelo se movieran como en una danza… él supo que se había despertado pero no se volvió a verla, permanecía con el rostro serio y observando a la nada.

-Terry… cariño…- pronuncio llamándolo pero sintiendo que no podría levantarse para abrazarlo tal como lo deseaba en ese momento.

-Ese es el cuidado que das a los obsequios que recibes…- su voz era fría, Candy no esperaba una reacción así de su parte, pensó que él también se enfadaría al ver que en la tienda se hubiesen equivocado y mandado aquello tan insultante… porque ella seguía negándose a creer que él hubiese elegido "eso" para ella. Mas la actitud de Terrece le indicaba que la equivocada era ella, el corsé desgarrado estaba sobre el mueble al pie de la cama junto a la bata que partiera en dos.

-Estaba enfadada por el error que cometieron… no es posible que tu…

-Sabes porque los maridos engañan a sus mujeres?, porque muchos hombres prefieren ir a los burdeles?... precisamente porque ahí… las mujeres si lucen los regalos que ellos les obsequian.- la interrumpió y la miro con rabia.

-Pero yo no soy…, Terrece, yo soy tu prometida y seré tu esposa… no soy una de esas mujeres, y cuando nos casemos… quizá entonces… si tu insistes en que vista así… no, yo no podría aceptarlo.- lo miraba llevándose una mano al pecho de solo pensar que el pudiera exigirle tal cosa.

-Exactamente esa es la respuesta de una esposa, por eso es que muchos hombres son infieles y prefieren buscar a alguien que si este dispuesta a complacerlos…

-Terrece, no puedes estar pidiéndome eso… tu y yo… no pertenecemos a ese grupo de personas… creo que el dolor de cabeza me está confundiendo… tú no puedes estar diciendo lo que creo que estoy escuchando…

-Me voy, regresare mañana y espero que entonces si aprecies mi nuevo obsequio…- el joven salió de la habitación y después de la pieza... dejándola sola.

Candy estaba muy confundida y el dolor de cabeza no la dejaba aclarar sus pensamientos… camino hacia la puerta lentamente para salir en busca de Mary Jane, y pedirle algo para calmar su dolor de cabeza, después vería la forma de comunicarse con Terrece y aclararían ese malentendido. Al primer intento supo que sería inútil tratar de abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada con llave. Débilmente comenzó a golpear y a llamar a la anciana… mas todo se obscureció y no logro auxilio.

Los sonidos al lado de su cama le indicaban que no estaba más sola, pero el placer de despertar y descubrir que su dolor de cabeza desapareció era aún mejor, sus parpados se elevaron y busco la causa de los sonidos que la habían despertado, la anciana Mary Jane acomodaba algo dentro del enorme vestidor, al parecer "alguien" se apiado de ella y decidió recompensar su absurda actitud con un maravilloso vestuario nuevo, Terrece era una ternura. Se puso de pie emocionada de por fin poder cambiar aquel "harapo" que llevaba puesto y que mostraba claras marcas de su constante uso.

Cuando llego a la puerta del vestidor, la anciana salía cargada con utensilios de limpieza, se asomó al interior ignorado la mala cara de la mujer y prometiéndose a sí misma que nada cambiaria ese buen humor que la invadía gracias al enorme detalle de su amado duque, pero la sonrisa y la alegría desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos al darse cuenta que el espacio estaba vacío y sin señales de ningún cambio, solo el otro vestido que ella llevara consigo colgaba de un perchero y se balanceaba en su soledad, no había nada más, ni siquiera sus camisones o su ropa interior… se volvió para cuestionar a la mujer antes de que esta desapareciera, pero la anciana parecía tener otras intenciones pues preparaba un brebaje y tenía a mano un montón de mantas blancas y limpias además de un cuenco con agua caliente y unas enormes tijeras… eso la asombro aún más que el guardarropa vacío, la mujer le acerco una delicada taza para te que humeaba con aquel brebaje pestilente.

-el olor no es muy agradable pero lo he endulzado para que el sabor no sea tan amargo, tómelo de prisa que no tengo suficiente tiempo, aún tengo que ir a ver cómo va la mujer del conde…- la mujer parecía no importarle mucho como se encontraba o porque había perdido el conocimiento.

-qué es esto?, si es para mi dolor de cabeza… no será necesario ya ha pasado…- tomo la taza pero la puso a un lado sobre la mesa más cercana.

-Mmhm…- se burló la mujer con un gesto de desagrado.- seguro la criatura es fuerte para que desde ya te esté provocando tanta debilidad…- dijo dándole la espalda y tomando de nuevo la taza que ella abandonara- bébalo hará efecto casi al instante, le he puesto doble dosis para que apresure al desecho….

\- de que me está hablando?- preguntó asustada y confundida.

-Eres la fulana del duque no?, pues la orden de él es que ninguna de sus mujeres debe quedar preñada… no le gustan los niños y menos si son bastardos.- Dijo como quien habla del clima pero con un claro gesto de desprecio hacia ella.

-Está equivocada!- su voz mostraba su molestia- yo soy la prometida del hijo del duque y además… aun… aun… soy virgen… y lo seré hasta mi noche de bodas…- sin dejarse intimidar por las miradas sarcásticas y la sonrisa de burla de la mujer Candy dejo la taza sobre la mesa de noche con más fuerza de la que pretendía, derramando un poco del líquido.

-Vaya, vaya, así que una virgen…, entonces tus mareos, dolores y desmayos son por tu mal nutrición… mira que estas flaca en comparación a las voluminosas mujeres que acostumbra el duque…- dijo sin mostrar ningún cambio en su animosidad y recogiendo las mantas que llevara.- debe ser verdad que eres virgen cuando se tomó la molestia de remodelar esta vieja habitación… y vaya que pidió lo mejor para las decoraciones…- la mujer tomo el balde de agua y se dirigió al servicio de baño para deshacerse del líquido, Candy estaba asombrada de la actitud de la mujer… actuaba como si su trabajo fuera igual diariamente.

-Usted… usted pensó que yo…, que intentaba hacer con todo eso?...- sus rodillas temblaban pero no quería que la mujer lo notara, aun así se apoyó un poco en uno de los pilares de la enorme cama.

-que más… sacar el estorbo… es lo que piden todos cuando traen a sus queridas a vivir aquí… el duque es estricto con eso… como ya le dije no le gustan los niños y menos cuando aún no está casado…

-Se refiere usted a… al duque de Granchester… el padre de mi prometido?.- pregunto atragantándose con la palabras y sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría por el temor a la respuesta.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, sí que debes ser virgen, o por lo menos actúas de maravilla fingiéndote inocente, Terrece Granchester es conocido en estos lugares como "el duque", al igual esta un conde y varios lores de la nobleza inglesa… cada uno de los otros pisos tiene dos habitaciones y estas pertenecen a las meretrices en turno…, aunque el dueño del lugar es el duque… y presta las demás habitaciones a sus parranderos amigotes… claro con la condición de que de vez en cuando lo dejen dormir entre los muslos de sus concubinas…

-Usted debe estar equivocada… Terry, Terry no es esa clase de hombre… él es un caballero, el hijo de un Duque!- su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que coloco su mano en el pecho por miedo a que este le formara un agujero y saliera disparado, aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, aquella mujer no podía estar diciendo la verdad.

-Piensa lo que quieras… a mí me pagan por hacer el trabajo, no para convencerlas de su "integridad"…, por cierto hay un par de paquetes que te dejo el duque, están en el salón de estar, también te traje comida… pensar que quedarías débil después del "trabajo", así que te prepare solo cosas ligeras, si deseas algo mas solo tienes que usar el cordón de la campanilla y alguien vendrá, todas somos de confianza para el duque así que no importa quien acuda, te darán lo que desees y la próxima vez que necesites algo usa el cordón y no grites como desquiciada golpeando la puerta, las demás son visitadas con constancia por sus hombres y las dejan agotadas… desean descansar.

La mujer salió de la recamara y se dirigió a la salida de aquella enorme pieza pero candice la alcanzo antes de que abriera la puerta.

-Quiero la llave.- ordeno deteniendo a la vieja por el antebrazo, esta se sacudió con desagrado y la miro con desprecio haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos.

-Las llaves las tengo yo por órdenes explicitas del duque… si desea que le dé una copia tendrá que pedírselo primero… pero dudo mucho que la quiera en las calles… sobre todo ahora.- la mujer volvió a sonreír con burla y salió cerrando la gruesa puerta tras de sí y cerrando con la llave, Candy estaba atónita, no sabía que pensar o que sentir, se giró y vio tres cajas iguales a la que encontrara el día anterior… no tenía que adivinar lo que había en ellas… ya lo sabía.

El día termino y ella moría de aburrimiento, Terrece no se presentó como lo prometiera… se levantó de la tumbona en la que se recostó para observar el atardecer y esperar por su prometido, pero las estrellas y la luna ya brillaban con intensidad y el no daba señales de que pudiese aparecer… nuevamente, sintiendo el corazón a punto de romperse en añicos se dirigió a la recamara para tratar de dormir, pronto llegaría un nuevo día.

El rostro de terrece mostraba una gran satisfacción, su sonrisa se extendía en su labios por completo, se arrojó aun lado de Candice que aun dormía y con el movimiento la sobresalto despertándola.

-hola cariño, dormiste bien?... porque yo dormí espléndidamente.- la decía tomando un mecho de su pelo suelto, la joven se envolvía en la sabana al ser consciente de su desnudez a falta de camisones decentes, después de todo dormía sola y nadie lo notaria, pero olvido lo que la anciana le dijera el día anterior sobre la llave, era lógico que terrece tendría una copia y podría entrar cuando quisiera sin necesidad de llamar a la puerta.

-Buenos días para ti también… puedo saber qué haces aquí?- preguntó sintiendo la sangre hervirle al ver la alegría que irradiaba el joven en contradicción a lo que ella había pasado durante los últimos días encerrada en aquel lugar y teniendo que vestir con lo que ya casi eran harapos.

\- Te recuerdo que este es "nuestro nidito de amor". Así que tengo tanto o más derecho que tú para estar aquí, pensé que me recibirías con mayor alegría… como lo haría una verdadera esposa…- le dijo incorporándose para quedar frente a ella que ya se había sentado a la orilla de la cama.

-Quizá sea porque no soy tu esposa… hasta cuando me tendrás aquí?- pregunto poniéndose de pie y teniendo cuidado de que la sabana cubriera su cuerpo.

-Pero si prácticamente apenas hemos llegado… no me digas que ya tan pronto te aburriste de mí?...- pregunto alargando las palabras y ella noto que estaba alcoholizado.

-Estas bebido?.- pregunto alejándose un poco más… tratando de huir al servicio de aseo pero él se lo impido alcanzando a tomar una parte de la sabana que la envolvía y jalando de esta, Candy perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

-No, estoy ebrio de amor por ti…- le dijo acercándose y arrodillándose cerca del cuerpo de la muchacha, después comenzó a tironear de la sabana para arrebatársela…- y creo que ya he esperado demasiado para que me correspondas con la misma intensidad.

-Basta, basta, no te atrevas!- Candy sentía la desesperación invadirla, peleaba por la manta tratando de mantenerse cubierta y el empezó a reírse de sus inútiles esfuerzos.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, vaya que la niñita tiene agallas, parece que aún no estas lista… volveré cuando estés dispuesta a recibirme como merezco…- le arrojo la sabana en la cara, no quería forzarla aunque sabía que no le sería difícil, Candy tenía algo que las otras no tenían y el deseaba que se lo entregara por voluntad, así que se giró y se dirigió a la salida, la joven se puso de pie con rapidez y lo detuvo del brazo, él se giró y la miro con ardor- Has cambiado de opinión?.

-Cuando me llevaras a conocer a tus padres?, creo que ya es tiempo de iniciar con los preparativos para anunciar nuestro compromiso.- ella lo soltó al notar la forma en que el la miraba. Quería aferrarse a una última esperanza de estar dentro de una pesadilla y que todo cambiaria, pero el silencio fue su respuesta, el salió sin volver a mirarla, el llanto apareció nuevamente en sus ojos como lo había hecho con frecuencia los últimos días. Con su mirada empañada observo que un par de cajas nuevas se habían agregado al montón que ya comenzaba a estorbar en el salón de estar.

Un suspiro doloroso salió de sus labios, se sentía derrotada, sus piernas se doblaron no por debilidad, sino por el peso que sentía sobre ella al tener que tomar una decisión, sus manos cubrieron su rostro ya húmedo, y sin realmente pensarlo pronuncio aquel nombre que llevaba encerrado en su pecho y que ahora reconocía la falta que le hacía volver a escucharlo…

-Albert…

* * *

y que tal les parecio?, espero que les haya gustado, y quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron un review en mi primer capitulo, Josie, Azukrita, Glenda, Alex de andew y una mas que no me dejo su nombre pero que agradesco de igual manera su comentario.

Este es un Albert-Candy, y aunque nunca lo habia hecho he subido otra historia con el titulo de Destino que es un Terry-Candy a peticion de una fanamiga que me lo pidio. bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, bendiciones y nos seguimos leyendo.


	3. enganio 3

Aqui llegando con el tercer capitulo, espero que le esten encontrando sabor a la historia, y ahora a leer.

* * *

 **Capitulo.- 3**

-Así que eres rejega…- Mary Jane sonreía, pero no era con desprecio o burla, sino de una manera diferente que dejaba entrever que la muchacha estaba ganando su respeto.- ya han pasado tres meses, pronto se cansara de esperar, sino sedes… puedes salir lastimada, he visto como algunos de sus amigos doblegan el orgullo de sus mujeres… y no es precisamente con costosas joyas, claro que estas vienen después como compensación y para pedir perdón por las magulladuras y marcas que les dejan por todo el cuerpo. Pero debes tener algo para que el duque no te haya forzado ya…- Mary jane estaba con las manos apoyadas sobre sus anchas caderas y miraba a Candice que ni siquiera se volvió a verla, la joven llevaba días sobre la tumbona observando hacia la nada por la ventana, la anciana se acercó para cerrar la vidriera y correr las cortinas, la noche estaba fría… el invierno prometía ser uno de los más intensos.

Candy se puso de pie y se dirigió a la recamara, ya ni siquiera tenía apetito, Mary jane la miro con lastima, la chica había sido engañada y arrancada de su tierra, igual que le paso a ella muchos años atrás.

-El duque me ha ordenado que coloque el contenido de las cajas en el vestidor, deseas que deje alguno afuera?- preguntaba mirando de reojo la cantidad de paquetes desbalagados por el lugar, pero la chica no le respondió.- será mejor que pienses bien las cosas, él ha esperado demasiado y sus amigos comienzan a burlarse, él no es un hombre que soporte las negativas ni quedar mal ante sus compañeros de parranda, si le das lo que busca puedes obtener lo que desees, lo he visto premiar a sus amantes… y es muy generoso.

-déjeme sola…- fue el par de palabras que la joven respondió, la mujer movió la cabeza y salió del lugar.

Terrece estaba fuera de la pieza, esperando por la anciana y había escuchado todo lo que le había dicho, la mujer se sorprendió al verlo pensando que la retaría por lo dicho, pero el solo indico que se fuera, en cuanto la mujer desapareció por la escalera, el entro y cerró la puerta con llave… la vieja tenía razón, ya había esperado demasiado.

-Hola cariño… me has extrañado?- pregunto dejándose caer en la tumbona donde antes estuviera Candice, ella lo ignoro y continuo comiendo sin mucho afán.- te has quedado muda?

-Cuando me llevaras a conocer a tus padres?- pregunto después de unos instantes y sin responder a las provocaciones de terrece.- prometiste que lo harías en cuanto llegásemos…- le reprochaba.

-Han salido de viaje, y no han vuelto… quizá en un par de semanas y si te portas como debe ser… te llevare a conocer el castillo de mis padres, estoy seguro que eso te encantaría, sobre todo porque hay un montón de sirvientes dispuestos a recibir las ordenes de una nueva duquesa…- se acercó a ella y le acaricio un mechón de pelo llevándoselo a la nariz para oler su delicado aroma a rosas, Candy seguía usando los productos que llevara de américa, pero él estaba seguro que pronto se le terminarían y se vería forzada a usar los que él le había obsequiado.

-Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones?, vas a tenerme aquí como tus amigos tiene a sus mujerzuelas?- pregunto sintiendo que la ira le arrebataba el poco apetito que tenía.

-Las amistades de mis amigos… son asunto de ellos, y yo no te tengo aquí como una de esas "amistades", es solo que deseo sorprender a mis padres y llevarte cuando estén aquí… quiero que te conozcan y te traten como lo que eres y serás… mi esposa, quizá aún no hemos realizado la ceremonia de manera legal, pero podríamos hacerlo de la manera más tradicional y que a final de cuantas es la única que importa, solo que tú te has negado a recibirme como tu marido… cuanto más me tendrás sufriendo… pecosita?...- terrece ponía su mejor cara de mártir ese sería su último intento de hacerlo por las buenas, sino lo lograba… entonces las cosas cambiarían de una manera drástica hasta que Candice le diese lo que él vio en ella como un manjar desde el día que la conociese… era el primero entre sus amigos en mantener una amante americana, por lo menos el primero de su grupo, que siempre se conformaban con sus sobras y mantenían a mujeres que ya habían pasado por sus manos y de las cuales disfrutaba de vez en cuando…, por ejemplo, la pasada noche estuvo con la amante del marques. Pero Candice no tenía por qué enterarse de ello.

-No puedo entregarme a ti si no estamos casados,… mi dignidad no me lo permite… pero Terry… si nos casáramos podríamos vivir todo lo que tu deseas, y cuando llegaran tus padres podríamos darles la sorpresa… no quiero seguir aquí este lugar no es adecuado para tu prometida, podría alojarme con alguno de tus parientes… o en la casa de alguna familia allegada a tus padres… por favor Terry…, la casera no para de confundirme con una fulana y me dice que soy tu…. Concubina, que todas las mujeres de este edificio no son más que una diversión para los jóvenes de la nobleza… Terrece… si me amas como dices… trátame con lo que soy… tu prometida. – Candy tenía lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

El juego que trataba de llevar a cabo Terrece se volvió en su contra al ver el sufrimiento de la joven, Candy tenía algo que lo hacía contenerse de tratarla de mala manera y conseguir lo que añoraba de ella, no tuvo palabras para responderle, no podía hacer lo que ella pedía y menos ahora que la ciudad estaba desbordante de familiares y conocidos de sus padres que asistirían al gran evento que les esperaba… no, no podía permitir que Candice saliera de aquella habitación, la beso en la frente y salió de prisa, como si algo le quemase al estar en aquel lugar, o su conciencia comenzara a debilitarlo.

Un día más dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, ya ni siquiera tenía lagrimas para derramar, y por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba en Londres no le importaba nada, no pensaba en nada, no quería saber nada, se había estado atormentando con el pensamiento de lo que deberían estar esperando en américa de ella, seguro estaban al pendiente de las noticias para ver si sus predicciones se cumplían y ella parecería como la futura duquesa de Granchester, que desilusión se llevarían al saber que todo había sucedido tal como ellos lo pensaban y no como ella juro sucedería… Albert.

Albert debía estar maldiciendo el momento en que la salvo de morir quemada bajo los escombros de aquel orfanato que fue su hogar y que por una travesura nocturna de uno de los huérfanos recién llegados, termino hecho cenizas en medio de la noche y llevándose consigo a la mayoría de sus ocupantes, solo ella y Annie habían sido rescatadas al igual que una de las cuidadoras y dos niños más, pero los tres murieron días después en un humilde hospital y entre tormentosos dolores, solo ella y Annie que aquel día habían huido al establo para poder escapar de picnic a la mañana siguiente a penas rayara el sol, pudieron salir ilesas, los lamentos las habían despertado y tratando de ayudar habían corrido en dirección a orfanato, trataron de entrar pero las llamas ya cubrían todo, ella había entrado por una ventana de una habitación que aún no estaba dentro del incendio, pero le fue imposible avanzar para lograr auxiliar a algunos de los que perecían, era muy pequeña aun, fue entonces que alguien había saltado por la ventana y la tomo envolviéndola en una húmeda cobija, estaba pasmada ante el fuego y eso no le permitió darse cuenta cuando este había comenzado a rodearla, pero ese extraño la había sacado ilesa, lo recordaba como si hubiese sucedido apenas el día anterior y el sudor aun cubría su frente con aquellas memorias, pero eso se difuminaba cuando los ojos de Albert la miraban, pues en ellos siempre había el cariño de aquella primera vez, eran seis años los que distanciaban sus edades, pero fueron decisivos aquel día en que el la tomo en brazos y trato de cruzar por la misma ventana por la que ella entro, un barrote cubierto de fuego había caído entonces sobre la joven espalda, pero no lo aprisiono, el la había cubierto con su propio cuerpo y logro que el barrote solo resbalara por su espalda permitiéndoles seguir , cuando llegaron donde Annie había una persona más que cuidaba de su ahora hermana y auxilio a Albert tomándola de sus brazos y permitiendo que el joven se recuperara del golpe recibido que le provocó una herida que cruzaba su entonces tierna espalda, aquella marca se convirtió en una serie de cicatrices que surcaban la ahora fuerte y ancha espalda del rubio.

El olor que entraba por una de las ventana le provoco dejar atrás los amargos recuerdos y volver al presente que la llamaba con aquel dulce aroma, el frio era congelante pero ella gustaba de dejar una pequeña abertura entre las cristaleras que le permitía sentirse con la gélida caricia de la brisa, y que hoy le brindaba aquella dulzura provocando su paladar, estaba decidida a abrir la puerta cuando la anciana Mary jane entro con la acostumbrada charola de la comida.

-Que es lo que vende esa persona dela esquina?- pregunto refiriéndose a la mujer que estaba junto a un carrejo que humeaba.

-Panecillos de queso…- respondió Mary jane que ya había cambiado un poco su actitud para con ella. Pero aún se mostraba reservada.

-Podría traerme algunos?,- pregunto sintiendo como la saliva se volvía ligera en su boca.

-No tengo tiempo, y las demás están muy ocupadas, en este momento no hay quien pueda atender tu pedido,- se giró decidida a salir, pero Candice la detuvo.

-Yo podría ir si me deja salir por un momento…- sugirió.

-Y exponerme a que mi cuello se quiebre en manos del duque?, jamás...- se solto del agarre con decisión pero la chica volvió a detenerla.

-Por favor, se ven deliciosos, además en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí no le he causado ninguna molestia… supongo que el duque le paga muy bien por atenderme… por favor, le prometo que no se enterara…-la mujer la miro con duda pero ella volvió a afirmar- le juro que regresare en cuanto compre algunos panecillos, y no le diré ni una palabra al duque… por favor.

\- La estaré vigilando desde la puerta mientras termino de retirar el hielo… cualquier movimiento extraño y enviare a los matones del duque para que la persigan…- Candice no sabía si era verdad que existían esos hombres, pero no dudaba tampoco que pudiesen estar por ahí… con una sonrisa como si le hubiesen dado el mejor regalo de navidad se volvió para agarrar su bolsillo… pero recordó que no tenía ni un solo centavo en ella.

-Tome, no necesitara más de esto…- Mary Jane parecía haber adivinado la situación al ver como la sonrisa se había borrado de aquel rostro virginal, le dejo unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa y salió para evitarle mayor vergüenza a aquella damilla.

Candice tomo las monedas y se las llevó al pecho, se dio cuenta que si hubiese planeado huir como seguro pensó Mary jane, no lo hubiese logrado, no estaba acostumbrada a andar sola en las calles, Albert siempre la había obligado a llevar a sus doncellas y acompañarse de uno de sus primos y Annie, decía que las señoritas hermosas nunca debían estar solas, si la viera ahora…

Alejándose de esos pensamientos salió como una criatura con un premio, bajo las escaleras y se dio cuenta que en algunas salillas frente a las habitaciones había hombres bastante mal encarados que parecían observar cualquier movimiento dentro del edificio… lo que había dicho la vieja portera era cierto… salió con menos de la alegría que la había invadido al saber que nunca podría salir de ese lugar mientras no accediera a lo que terrece pedía, al llegar a la puerta vio que Mary Jane recibía a una elegante mujer que la observo de reojo recorriéndola de pies a cabeza y sonrió con burla y desprecio, dos hombres muy parecidos a los que había visto en las salillas estaban de pie detrás de la mujer, unos mozos entraron con infinidad de paquetes y se los entregaban Mary jane que llamo a otras mozas para que le ayudasen a llevarlos dentro, la joven mujer siguió su camino ignorándola a su paso y seguida por aquellos gorilas, ella sonrió avergonzada de su apariencia y salió de prisa, no sin ver la seña de Mary Jane que le señaló a dos hombres que estaban muy cerca de la entrada.

Vestida con aquel viejo y maltratado vestido, los risos recogidos con solo un listón descolorido y sobre sus hombros una chalina de punto que Mary jane le dejara usar, Candice podía ser confundida con cualquiera de aquel barrio, pero para la mirada de los hombres que estaban de guardias era inconfundible, la chica se acercó al puesto de la mujer sintiendo sobre su espalda las pesadas miradas de ambos hombres, con una sonrisa tímida pidió a la mujer lo que deseaba sintiendo que su boca cada vez estaba más llena de liquida saliva, cuando tomo el envuelto con los tibios panes se giró, pero algo detuvo su mirada a unos cuantos pasos de la mujer, miro a sus espaldas y noto que los hombres la seguían vigilando, se arriesgaría… la foto que estaba en aquel diario del puesto frente a la mujer de los panes era demasiado llamativa para ignorarla, se acercó y observo fijamente al hombre detrás de la pila de papeles doblados, en todos la cara de Terrece sonreía… junto al de una hermosa mujer… quien lucía una tiara de diamantes que circulaban un enorme zafiro… "celebración digna de una duquesa"… rezaban las letras que ya comenzaban a ser borrosas antes sus ojos, miro en su mano las monedas que le sobraban y se las ofreció al hombre, este las tomo y le entrego un diario, sintiendo que el frio le calaba cada vez más profundo, Candy se giró volviendo sobre sus pasos y entrando al edificio de una manera nada elegante, corrió por las escaleras y pasillos hasta llegar a su puerta, ignorando los llamados de Mary Jane, por primera vez encontró su soledad y encierro como un bendito refugio, su corazón caía a pedazos mientras su mano temblaba sosteniendo aquel papel… sus labios vibraban reteniendo el llanto, pero sus ojos… le dijeron que aun había muchas lágrimas que derramar … sus mejillas volvían a humedecerse.

Habían pasado horas, ni siquiera era consiente de cuentas, no sabía si eran en realidad días, o semanas… solo distinguía el cambio de luz y obscuridad… bebía muy poco y casi forzada por Mary jane, el aroma de los panecillos de aquella mujer seguía entrando por la abertura de la ventana pero ya no la provocaban más… ni siquiera había probado aquellos que saliera a comprar el día que se enteró de que su "prometido" estaba recién casado con la hija de los condes de "Briarpark", una condesa… se convirtió en la duquesa de Granchester… el titulo prometido por su amado Terrece… su pesadilla se convirtió en realidad de la forma más dolorosa, él ni siquiera le había dado la cara, no había ido en varios días… estaría de viaje de bodas?, era lo más seguro… a ese tiempo… todos en América debían estar repudiándola… la "concubina de Granchester", una meretriz cualquiera, la fulana de un desconocido… eso era en lo que se había convertido ante los ojos de todos los que la conocían, su hermana, sus primos, la abuela Elroy… debían estar maldiciéndola por manchar su apellido… y "el"… debía aborrecerla...

-Albert…- susurro entre un doloroso suspiro que volvió a llenar sus ojos de lágrimas, la puerta se abrió a sus espadas pero ella ni siquiera volvió para verificar si era Mary jane… no le importaba, ya nada le importaba.

-H…hola pecosa!- con una sonrisa que trataba de ser autentica, Terrece se acercaba a espaldas dela tumbona donde reposaba Candice- sé que debes estar enfadada porque no he podido venir a verte, pero te traigo buenas noticias… mis padres han vuelto… pronto podrás conocerlos...- sus palabras eran atropelladas por el nerviosismo. Ella no se volvió a verlo.

-Me han dicho que no has comido bien y que estas un poco débil… que te parece si te llevo a un buen lugar donde cocinan excelente, sé que te va a gustar…. Tienen todo tipo de panecillos dulces… de los que te gustan…- le dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro detrás de la joven que continuaba ignorándolo.

Candice sentía la ira darle la fuerza que necesitaba para enfrentar a Terrece, la hipocresía del joven le estaban dando la valentía que perdiera gracias a su encierro… castigo al que el la sometió para doblegar su orgullo y convertirla en su amante, pero no le daría ese placer… quizá el mundo la estuviera juzgando de ser una fulana, pero ella sabía que no lo era y no lo seria… no le daría ese triunfo… no a él.

Tomo el diario que guardaba bajo la almohada, no había dejado ni siquiera que Mary Jane que diariamente le preguntaba lo que le sucedía, se enterara de que lo sabía todo, aunque no dudaba que los hombretones le hubiesen informado sobre su última compra con el vendedor ambulante, y terrece por más que fingiera… debía estar informado también.

-Felicidades… supongo que una condesa es más adecuada que una huérfana sin familia para ser tu esposa…- con elegancia y educación que no sentía en esos momentos se acercó para entregarle el diario.

Terrece palideció con aquellas palabras, presentía que aquello era lo que la tenía con aquella actitud, lo supo desde que uno de sus hombres se presentó en el castillo en su busca para informarle los últimos acontecimientos y dela salida de Candice, no había podido encarar a Mary jane… la vieja arpía le fallo por primera vez, pero no pudo encararla. En cuanto había podido escapo de las garras de su nueva esposa para poder ver a Candice y comprobar si su presentimiento era cierto… ahora lo tenía golpeándole en la cara como un fuerte bloque de hielo.

-Tenía que hacerlo… me obligaron, tienes que entender que la nobleza maneja las cosas de diferente manera, no soy libre de elegir…. Mi padre.

-Eres un cobarde, eso es lo que eres… esto lo supiste desde el principio y aun así me engañaste y me trajiste con falsas promesas sabiendo que una vez aquí no podría hacer nada… maldito bastardo!- las lagrima ya corrían por las mejillas de Candice pero esta vez eran de rabia.

-Jamás!, jamás en tu vida vuelvas a llamarme Bastardo!,- le grito tomándola por los brazos y sacudiéndola, de un minuto a otro se había trasformado en un demonio con la pronunciación de aquella sola palabra.

-Lo eres!, lo eres!- le gritaba ella entre las sacudidas intentando zafarse de su agarre.

-Sí, sí, lo soy!, pero no he vendido mi libertad por nada, ahora soy el duque de Granchester, el heredero… he recobrado mi lugar, el lugar que se me negó por ser hijo de una cualquiera como tú!- le grito lleno de odio y rabia y arrojándola a la cama como una muñeca de garra.

Candice estaba pasmada, había descubierto una verdad que no creía posible pero ahora sonaba más lógico todo, ahora se aclaraba él porque era un hijo desconocido ante la mayoría de la sociedad, era un hijo natural… fuera del matrimonio y como tal había sido tratado, quiso sentir lastima por el… pero su dolor e ira por lo que hiso con ella era más fuerte.

-Yo no soy una cualquiera… - afirmo- y estoy segura que tu madre al igual que yo… fue engañada por un hombre sin escrúpulos como lo eres tú…, y al igual que ese hombre te has vendido por dinero… pues que seas muy feliz con tu nueva vida… Duque. Yo no estoy dispuesta a ser la concubina de nadie. Aun siendo una huérfana… tengo dignidad y principios.

-Pues lo serás!, lo serás porque yo quiero!, no te traje hasta Londres arriesgándome a perderlo todo para dejar que te vayas. Serás mía aunque tenga que forzarte a serlo y lo será hasta que yo me canse de ti, hasta que me harte de disfrutar de tu cuerpo… me escuchaste!, porque yo soy el duque de Granchester!.- le grito mirándola con desesperación y temor fundidos entre su rabia e impotencia.

-Oblígame si quieres… pero sería lo último que verías de mí, lo último que cualquiera vería de mi…- Candice tomo un abrecartas que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche y se lo coloco decidida al cuello… no tenía ya nada que perder, moriría… pero lo haría como ella quería… sin mancha alguna.

Terrece observo la decisión en la mirada de la joven, la mano ya no le temblaba y sus lágrimas ya se habían secado sobre las blancas mejillas… no, él no podía hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho, las cosas no eran como él lo creyó serian, se odio a si mismo por ser débil ante aquella mujercilla, pero algo en su interior le impedía hacer con ella lo que tanto había deseado… lo que añoro desde que la conoció aun sabiendo que no podría convertirla en su esposa por estar ya comprometido. Metió su mano en el bolso interior de su saco y tomo unas cuantas monedas, las arrojo al suelo frente a ella.

-Es suficiente por los insípidos momentos que compartimos, eso es lo que mereces… pudiste haber tenido lo mejor, lucir mejores joyas que ni la princesa de Inglaterra, vestirte con las mejores sedas y lucir como una verdadera reina… pero al parecer has hecho tu elección. Mañana no quiero verte aquí… porque te echare como la fulana que eres…- Terrece se dio media vuelta, los ojos le escocían pero se negaba a aceptar que aquellas palabras le habían dolido más a el que lo que pudiesen haber dañado a Candice, estaba hablando por la herida que sentía en el pecho… pero que jamás aceptaría, el duque de Granchester no mendigaba a ninguna mujer. Menos a una huérfana sin apellido… ya encontraría alguna que ocupara su lugar. Cerro la puerta detrás de el pero esta vez no hubo nadie que echara el cerrojo.

Candice sintió que las piernas ya no soportaban su peso y callo sobre sus rodillas, su cuerpo parecía hecho de papel, sin vida. Miro las monedas expandidas frente a ella y se sintió aún menos que nada… no deseaba tomarlas, no quería caer tan bajo, deseaba poder arrojarlas en la cara de terrece y decirle que no las necesitaba… pero se mentiría a sí misma, fue tomándolas una a una y reuniéndolas en la palma de su mano… tan poco valía como mujer ante terrece?. Sacando fuerzas de su orgullo y la poca dignidad que le quedaba se puso de pie, no tenía nada que llevarse, de su equipaje solo le había dado su par de vestidos… lo demás había desaparecido. Así que se hecho las monedas al bolso y tomo la chalina que le diera Mary jane, comenzó su camino a la salida de aquel lugar que convirtiera sus sueños de amor en la más cruel y despiadada pesadilla.

Al llegar al piso bajo el que ella habitara, tuvo que cruzar la pequeña sala que dividía las dos habitaciones de aquel piso y que eran habitadas por mujeres que si habían aceptado vender su honra, en unos elegantes sillones estaban tres mujeres tomando él te… a penas la vieron comenzaron a cuchichear detrás de su abanicos, ella levanto la barbilla con la elegancia que aprendiera de la abuela Elroy y camino con la distinción de una reina, podía estar vistiendo un viejo y maltratado vestido… pero limpio, inmaculado… como su integridad y su inocencia.

Llego a la puerta de salida, en cada piso que dejaba a tras había sido lo mismo que en el primero… los cuchicheos y burlas llegaban a sus oídos como dagas que los atravesaban y hacían más grande su dolor, pero no permitió que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas y mantuvo la frente en alto, se detuvo con deseos de mirar atrás pero no lo hiso, se contuvo con la dignidad de una dama, dio el primer paso para alejarse del lugar pero alguien la detuvo, Mary Jane no la miro a los ojos, solo le echo encima la capa que llevara la noche que llego a ese lugar, le entrego una bolsa de viaje pequeña y puso en su mano un sobre con una dirección escrita, después le dio un empujón en la espalda y antes de alejarse por completo le dijo con firmeza

-"No te atrevas a volver por nada… no hay precio para alguien como tú".

Candice asintió para que la anciana pudiese notar que había escuchado sus palabras, sonrió con suavidad pero no volvió el rostro, la vieja se sintió satisfecha… aquella chiquilla tenía el temple que ella no tuvo cuando el abuelo de Terry la trajo de américa y la convirtió en su amante, como todos los Granchester la había usado y disfrutado de su juventud hasta que se aburrió, después la paso a su mejor amigo y así sucesivamente… y su premio de consolación era aquella vieja casona donde podría vivir hasta el día de su muerte siempre y cuando obedeciera en todo a Terrece. No tenía opción, una vieja como ella sería una carga donde quiera que fuese.

kire

-Querido… vuelve a la cama… aun esta tibia pero yo ya empiezo a sentir frio…-Susana había demostrado ser una experta en la habitación, no tenía necesidad de pedirle nada… ella lo sabía "todo". Terrece vio su reflejo en el vitral de la ventana, sintió asco de ella y de sí mismo… pero esa fue su elección, al igual que su padre… compro el titulo con su libertad y obtuvo lo que merecía… las "sobras" de la nobleza masculina.

-Saldré a caminar…- respondió sin verla y envolviéndose en la gruesa y cálida bata que lo envolvía, abrió la vidriera y salió a la terraza, sintió el frio viento golpearle la cara, continuo su camino por la escalera que lo llevaría al jardín y de ahí… al cuarto de alguna de las nuevas mozas.

kire

Los pies le dolían de tanto caminar más de lo que podrían dolerle por el frio, desde esa mañana que abandono la casona dela vieja Mary Jane, había estado caminando sin cesar y sin rumbo, nadie podía darle informes de la dirección que llevaba en el papel escrito por la anciana, quiso tomar un carruaje pero ninguno se había vuelto siquiera a verla, pues a pesar de que su capa estaba bien cuidada, el vestido que asomaba bajo esta hablaba por si solo de su nueva condición social, estaba ya obscuro y las lámparas de aceite que alumbraban la calle no daban suficiente luz, cansada se sentó en la banca de un parquecillo, el estómago renegó al encontrarse vacío, tenía hambre, tenía frio y el dinero que llevaba consigo no era suficiente, quizá podría pasar una noche en un lugar decente, pero no le quedaría suficiente para comer al otro día… Terrece era un miserable.

-Pareces cansada…- aseguro una voz amable y delicada obligándola a girarse en su dirección.

-Discúlpeme… me hablo a mí?- pregunto confusa al ver a la elegante mujer que estaba frente a ella, era muy bonita y se notaba que tenía dinero.

-Señora… el carruaje está listo.- un cochero se acercó y le hablo con respeto, la dama solo hiso un movimiento con su mano enguantada y el hombre se alejó por donde vino.

-Se dice que nevara fuerte esta noche… será muy frio el resto del invierno, de hecho se cree que nevara toda la semana… eso es muy malo… no se puede disfrutar de un paseo al aire libre bajo las estrellas…, sería muy aburrido quedarse aquí, no lo crees?- le pregunto sonriendo con amabilidad.

Candy asintió sintiendo que su corazón albergaba una muy pequeña esperanza, la mujer se veía decente… pero aun así, sintió desconfianza y se puso de pie para retirarse, ya la habían engañado una vez y de la forma más cruel.

-Buenas noches.- haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza Candice se disponía a irse.

-Espera… porque no vienes conmigo… vivo cerca, desde ahí puedes mandar a alguien que venga a recogerte… o si lo deseas mi cochero te llevara a donde le pidas… la nieve no tardara en caer.- insistió la mujer.

-Yo... no tengo a donde ir…- dándose por vencida Candice dejo que sus hombros cayeran en una actitud de derrota, ya no tenía nada que perder.

-Lo sabía, llevas horas dando vueltas por el lugar… que buscas?. O, a quien buscas?...- pregunto acercándose nuevamente y observando la mano empuñada de Candice que mantenía el papel que le entregara Mary jane, la joven no respondió y la dama se atrevió a tomar el sobre.

-No sé cómo llegar… y ningún coche ha querido parar…, creo que estoy perdida.- respondió sintiendo que sus ojos volvían a humedecerse.

-Quien te dio esta dirección?- pregunto la dama y su delicado ceño se frunció.

-Una anciana que conocí hace unos días…- respondió sin dar más detalle.

-Tu nombre es Candice?- volvió a preguntar mirándola fijamente.

-C...Como lo sabe?- sintió miedo, nadie la concia en Londres, ella habia estado alguna ves en aquella ciudad pero en un sitio muy diferente y en condiciones bastante distintas.

\- Vamos, ven conmigo, has tenido suerte hoy, no cabe duda que naciste con buena estrella…- le dijo la mujer tomándola de la mano y jalándola para que la siguiera, pero Candice no accedió tan fácilmente y se soltó del agarre.- Tal como lo dijo la vieja… tienes agallas, yo soy a quien buscas… esta dirección es la de mi casa… has tenido suerte que hoy decidí venir a cobrar una deuda muy cerca de aquí, -hiso una señal con la cabeza y Candy se giró siguiendo la dirección señalaba, era una enorme casa y parecían tener una celebración…- un amigo me debía un favor y vine a cobrárselo… desde ahí te he visto por más de dos horas… algo en ti llamo mi atención y por eso me he acercado… Jane me envió una carta esta mañana, la recibí antes de salir, supongo que la muy…, no se tomó la molestia de ponerte en un carruaje, sabe cuidarse las espaldas la muy ladina…

Candice la miraba extrañada, así que esa mujer conocía a Mary jane?... pero entonces porque la anciana no le dijo nada, aun así, se sintió agradecida y la bendijo por aquello.

-Anda vamos… que se hace tarde y me estoy congelando tanto como seguro estas tu…-La mujer comenzó a caminar segura que esta ves Candice seguiría sus pasos y no se equivocó, aun sintiéndose un poco tímida la joven comenzó a andar detrás de ella…- por cierto me llamo Mary Helen... pero puedes decirme María.

* * *

La historia va un poco lenta pero ya pronto aparecera de Nuevo nuestro guero chulo, bueno, pues agradesco a todas las que me han dejado un review, y les agradezco tambien si me dejan saber sus opiniones. bendiciones y nos seguimos leyendo.


	4. enganio 4

**Llegando con el cuarto, no desperen que poco a poco se ira poniendo todo en su lugar, no Adelanto porque entonces les contaria la historia, jajajajajajaja que malvada soy... bueno pues que sea una lectura agradable...**

* * *

 **Capitulo.- 4**

La primera semana en compañía de María había enseñado a Candy más de lo que hubiese podido aprender en su vida, no era como si con los Andrey no hubiese aprendido algo, "El" le había enseñado muchísimo, pero la había malcriado demasiado al no permitirle conocer el mundo tal como era, Annie y ella vivían en una burbuja de cristal donde no se permitía ni siquiera al aire despeinar sus elaborados peinados…literalmente.

Ahora, Candice vivía en la casa detrás del taller junto a varias jóvenes que al igual que ella habían sido levantadas de la calle y trabajaban para "Madame Mary", como era conocida María por las damas de la alta sociedad que acudían a su "casa de modas"…, ahí, aprendió que el bordado exquisito y delicado que aprendió bajo la enseñanza de la abuela Elroy, valía lo suficiente para comer durante un día entero sin parar, las damas quedaban satisfechas y admiradas del trabajo que con los hilos de seda daba forma a los detalles de sus trajes de noche, vestidos de día, los detalles femeninos de sus trajes de montar… o de las delicadas florecillas que bordaba alrededor y en sitios estratégicos de su ropa interior… las primeras veces se había escandalizado un poco al ver donde le pedía una mujer que bordara un par de rosas sobre el algodón de sus calzoncillos… y sobre todo porque en lugar de pedirlas en el mismo color que la tela para que fuesen discretas, la mujer las pidió en un tono rojo encendido… tal como sus mejillas cuando recibió aquel pedimento.

-Todo mundo tiene una doble cara…- le había dicho María en cuanto vio el sonrojo que la chica tenia y la clienta se hubiese marchado.

-Jamás pensé que una dama como esa pudiera llevar esa clase de detalles en su ropa interior…- murmuro con pena en un hilo de voz, haciendo reír a Madame Mary.

Cuando la labor del día terminaba ella y las otras jóvenes se retiraban por la puerta trasera y cruzaban un largo pasillo con dos puertas… una estaba al final, esa era por donde ellas llegaban a la elegante casa detrás del taller que las alojaba y donde dormían plácidamente en sus recamaras, no eran tan enormes o elegantes como la que le perteneciera en la mansión Andrey, pero a pesar de tener un tamaño modesto estaban decoradas con buen gusto, ella no necesitaba más, estaba contenta de haber sido bendecida a pesar del pecado que llevaba a cuestas por haber escapado de su familia tras un hombre que no supo ni quiso valorarla, del que no sabía ni deseaba volver a saber nada. La otra puerta del pasillo estaba en el centro de la pared derecha, y aunque pasaban frente a ella todas las noches… no se atrevía a preguntar a donde llevaba, María desde el primer día les menciono que no la cruzaran si no querían meterse en problemas y porque una vez dentro no habría marcha atrás… pero la leve música y las risas que salían de esta cada noche… estaban tentando su curiosidad.

Tres de las jóvenes que ayudaban en la tienda, se habían vuelto sus amigas, ellas al igual que Candice se retiraban a dormir en cuanto la tienda cerraba y trabajan turno completo cinco días a la semana, los dos días que restaban la tienda permanecía cerrada y ellas podían ir a donde quisieran, ella apenas cumpliría sus cinco días… y los dos que tendría libres aun no sabía que haría, no tenía ningún lugar al que deseara ir, quizá pasara a saludar y agradecer a Mary Jane… pero la anciana fue muy firme cuando le dijo que no volviera por nada… seguro sabía lo que decía, así que mejor le enviaría una nota agradeciéndole por todo. En la tienda tenían la ayuda de otras tres jóvenes, pero estas no iban a diario, sino que se presentaban un día sí y otro no… y entonces eran reemplazadas por otras tres chicas, pero estas seis eran más calladas y nunca salían a tender a las clientas, solo se dedicaban a coser y cortar telas en la parte trasera del taller… y algunas veces mostraban bastante falta de sueño… los círculos que rodeaban sus ojos eran muy notorios por el color obscuro y Candice se preguntaba si esas chicas tendrían otro trabajo aparte… debían mantener a sus familias?, o quizá lo que María les pagaba no era suficiente para que vivieran ellas solas…, ella por su parte no sabía que haría con el dinero…, María era muy bondadosa y ni siquiera les cobraba alquiler por las habitaciones, además les daba las tres comidas y les permitía elaborarse vestidos con las telas sobrantes, no eran muy ostentosos o elegantes pero si eran decentes… realmente no tenía en que gastar… quizá debiera ahorrarlo y usarlo para alguna causa benéfica.

-Otra vez le ha ganado el sueño a Ruby?...- María se ponía las manos en la cintura y miraba como una de las jóvenes que trabajaban en la parte trasera se había quedado dormida sobre la costura que realizaba.

-Creo que anoche la mandaron llamar, parece que uno de sus clientes regulares se presentó sin aviso después de que ella ya había atendido al del día…- contesto una joven con los ojos más azules que ella hubiese visto.

María hiso un gesto a la joven que respondió en cuanto vio a Candice entrar a la parte trasera llevando un rollo de tela y un libro de costura.

-Lamento entrar así pero es que no podía llamar y el encargo es de una de las hijas del conde de Pastria… lo exige para mañana, parece que tendrán una fiesta muy importante y su otro vestido no le ha quedado… dice que la tela ha encogido o que lo cortaron mal…- tratando de disculparse Candice hablo de prisa creyendo que María se molestaría por escuchar lo que no debía… sabía perfectamente que antes de entrar al cuarto de corte y costura debían llamar a la puerta.

-Está bien, no tienes que disculparte… en seguida voy a hablar con esa chica… si dejara de comer esos pasteles quizá sus vestidos no "encogerían"…- con un gesto divertido María cruzaba el taller para ir a tratar con la clienta… una de sus más fieles pero también de las más difíciles.

-Donde puedo colocar esto?- pregunto Candice y no pudo evitar observar a la chica a la que se habían referido como "Ruby", estaba completamente dormida… era una joven muy hermosa, tenía el pelo castaño claro y sus labios eran muy rojos… podía adivinar por qué le pusieron aquel nombre… le iba perfecto.

-Colócalo en la mesa, y deja el libro abierto en el modelo que han pedido, en seguida busco los patrones para comenzar a trazarlo…- otra de las jóvenes que trabajaba cortando y cociendo le respondió con una alegre sonrisa… era muy bonita y tenía unos ojos de un color muy raro… parecían tener destellos morados, no pudo contenerse de observarla… siempre las veía de lejos y por lapsos muy cortos… era la primera vez que las veía de cerca… las tres eran unas bellezas.

-Está bien…- entro y coloco el rollo de tela sobre una larga mesa y comenzó a hojear el libro para encontrar el modelo pedido, cuando lo encontró lo dejo abierto justo frente al rollo de tela, no pudo evitar echar otra rápida mirada en dirección donde las jóvenes trabajaban, y entonces ambas jóvenes levantaron la cabeza y le sonrieron, se sintió avergonzada por estarlas observando de aquella manera.

-Hola mi nombre es amatista…- le dijo la joven que le diera las indicaciones…- pero puedes llamarme "tita."

-Yo soy "perla".- menciono una joven con una tez tan blanca y tersa que realmente parecía la de una perla y su sonrisa era perfecta. Los ojos eran cafés pero tenían un brillo que los distinguía y llamaba la atención.- y ella es Ruby….- menciono con una sonrisa traviesa al referirse a la joven que dormía como un lirón.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Candice….- respondió la rubia sin atreverse a mencionar el apellido Andrey como lo acostumbraba antes… ya no tenía derecho.- debe trabajar mucho…- comento con timidez refiriéndose a Ruby.

Las dos jóvenes se vieron con picardía y sonriendo con travesura… pero antes de que pudieran hacer algún comentario más la voz de María se dejó escuchar llamando a Candice, pronto el rosto de la madura y bella mujer asomo por la puerta, Candice hiso una leve reverencia como se acostumbraba al despedirse de las otras jóvenes, la mirada de María fue algo severa cuando se dirigió a las jóvenes que deprisa continuaron con su labor, Candice salió de aquel espacio temiendo haberse y haber metido en problemas a las jóvenes… María no gustaba de dejarlas conversar. Parecía algo extraño pues eran compañeras de trabajo… o así lo pensaba Candy.

-He hecho algo indebido?- pregunto tímida mientras caminaba detrás de María.

-No, pero es mejor que no hagas una amistad profunda con ellas… son buenas chicas, pero no del tipo al que estas acostumbrada… te lo he dicho ya anteriormente… todos tenemos doble cara… otra personalidad aparte de la que mostramos… y no creo que conocer el otro lado de la vida de esas chicas te agrade.

Candice se quedó callada, pensando y tratando de comprender a lo que se refería María… se veía que eran jóvenes amables y educadas… porque no podría gustarle tratar con ellas?, que otras cosas podrían hacer que a ella la escandalizara?, siendo realistas… después de lo que vivió al lado de Terrece… no podría haber algo más turbio que pudiese atemorizarla o escandalizarla, ella misma era todo un escándalo interno… pero era mejor que María no conociese su verdad, por lo poco que sabía de la carta de Mary jane, la anciana no menciono nada sobre las intenciones de terrece por convertirla en su amante, ni dela forma escandalosa en que deseaba que se vistiera para estar con el… era demasiado vergonzoso y no quería que nadie en aquel lugar lo supiera… podrían calificarla de ser una fulana… no, no permitiría que se enteraran de ese pasado escandaloso…, podría encontrarse nuevamente en la calle si aquella dama tan respetable supiera lo que le había sucedido y la manera en cono huyo de casa creyendo en las falsas palabras de un hombre. Candice estaba muy lejos de saber que era ese preciso motivo por el que María la ayudaba.

-Bien Candice, dejaremos este trabajo y comenzaremos a trabajar en el nuevo pedido de la hija de Alfred Pastria… esa niña no entiende que las harinas no reducen las telas sino que amplifican su cuerpo… sobre todo si se consumen de la manera en que ella lo hace… cualquiera pensaría que jamás ha probado un pastelillo…- María sonrió amable a Candice y esta respondió con otra sonrisa, el comentario era cierto, aquella chica había aumentado más tallas en una semana que ella en su vida entera… pero bueno, el conde siempre estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que "Madame Mary" pidiera a cambio de tener a su caprichosa y regordeta hija contenta.- auméntale dos pulgada más a las medidas que le han tomado para hacer las vistas y el bordado con pedrería…. No quiero tener que empezar un nuevo vestido mañana antes de la fiesta…

María se alejó dejando a Candice con una alegre sonrisa… la joven volvió al pequeño cuartillo donde tenía todo el material con el que daba vida a sus "obras de Arte" como gustaba llamarlas María… hiso a un lado la fina tela que bordaba y comenzó el nuevo trabajo sobre una seda trasparente que cubriría la blusa del nuevo vestido de Mis Pastria.

La vida de Candy había tomado una rutina muy agradable y nada pesada para ella, El tiempo en casa de María corría sin ser notado, seguía con sus bordados, pero decidió ayudar un poco más, María la enseño a tomar medidas y poco a poco iba logrando aprender a dibujar y cortar patrones sobre tela, ya no estaba solamente metida en el cuartillo de bordado, también salía a tomar las medidas cuando María se lo pedía, bajo supervisión, pero cada vez cometía menos errores, le encantaba dar forma y forrar los sombrerillos que hacían juego con los vestidos y elaborar los guantes, jamás pensó que un solo atuendo pudiera llevar tanto detalle, o mejor dicho, jamás valoro ni se fijó en la labor de las jóvenes que atendían sus pedidos en la mansión Andrey… cuando "El" cumplía sus caprichos y renovaba su guardarropa cada que ella se lo pedía… nunca tuvo un no por respuesta de labios de aquel hombre… Annie constantemente le hacía bromas sobre que ella era la favorita de El…, eso fue lo que alimento sus ilusiones infantiles e inocentes… y su tierno corazón, pero el golpe dela realidad le había señalado que su lugar jamás seria otro que la pupila de la abuela Elroy…, pero bueno el pasado estaba atrás… y El….

La campanilla sonaba con frecuencia así que ella había dejado de sobresaltarse cada quela escuchaba, ahora estaba tan acostumbrada al sonido que en ocasiones ni siquiera la notaba, tal como le sucedió con sus caminatas de fin de semana, primero se había sentido rara caminado sola por el hermoso parque a unos bloques de la casa de modas, pero con el paso de los meses fue acostumbrándose, también a las miradas de las personas en los negocios contiguos…, conoció a una joven que trabajaba en la joyería y que acostumbraba caminar cada día por el parque para cruzar rumbo a la colonia donde vivía, también conoció a un par de jóvenes más y al sastre con el que trabajaban, el cual hacia lo mismo que "Madame Mary" pero para vestir a los exigente caballeros… y así conoció a la gente que rodeaba aquel parque y que en sus primeras apariciones la habían visto con extrañeza pero ahora le regalaban un cálido saludo de familiaridad… la habían aceptado como una de ellos…, era una de ellos, el círculo social de los artesanos… o bien, la gente que trabajaba para que los aristócratas satisfacieran su vanidad y mostraran su riqueza derrochando su dinero.

Aquel día Candice estaba arrodillada sobre la gruesa carpeta en el salón de pruebas, la mujer que exigía ser atendida únicamente por Madame Mary, se probaba el vestido de gala que le habían realizado y se veía en el espejo con ojo extremadamente crítico, era una pesada, jamás había tratado con ella pero podía escuchar cómo se quejaba de su trabajo en el bordado, aquel día había exigido a María hablar con la persona que realizaba los bordados, pues a su entender solo ella podría corregirlos, por lo que necesitaba estar presente y hacer las correcciones que pedía, a María no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, pero Candice estaba pagando por ello, era la tercera vez que tenía que recoger el dobladillo de la falda porque el bordado no quedaba en la forma que ella deseaba… lo peor era que la joven gustaba de moverse en el momento menos indicado logrando que se picara los dedos con la aguja y los alfileres… más la joven parecía no notarlo…, o lo notaba demasiado, era la décima vez que la aguja se le clavaba en el dedo y la hacía mostrar un respingo de dolor, y fue la décima vez que vio como la discreta sonrisa de la joven se dibujaba con malicia en sus estilizados labios.

-Creo que es suficiente… si no deseas el modelo tal como está… podemos cancelar el pedido y te devolveré la cantidad que pagaste por ello…- María no logro controlar su molestia esta vez, había sido suficiente, aquella chica no le había gustado desde el momento en que apareció en su tienda un par de meses atrás, pagaba muy bien no podía negarlo pero como todos tenia segundas intenciones… y ahora las estaba notando… por algo siempre insistía en que el bordado estaba mal elaborado y necesitaban rehacerlo…, estaba comprendiendo todo y juntando las piezas del rompecabezas, Mary jane le había advertido y ahora reconocía a la Duquesa.

-Creo que … esta pasable como ha quedado esta vez…- dándose cuenta de haber sido descubierta en su juego la joven tiro de la falda logrando pinchar una vez más la mano de Candice que retiraba el ultimo alfiler.

Antes de que María respondiera la elegante y pesada cortina que separaba aquella habitación de las demás se abrió y apareció quien nadie se hubiese esperado… la joven que había estado a cargo de los clientes mientras María atendía a esa en especial… asomo el rostro sonrojada por no haber podido evitar que el joven entrara hasta ahí.

-Terrece… querido!, jamás pensé que tu atrevimiento llegara a tanto,…. Pero claro, es comprensible cuando no me das descanso a pesar que nuestra luna de miel ya ha terminado…hace tiempo- con coquetería la rubia de ojos de cielo se bajó de la mesilla donde había estado subida para facilitar el trabajo de Candice quien parecía haberse convertido en estatua de piedra y sentía una mirada que le quemaba sobre su espalda.

-Buenas tardes Duque Granchester… no pensé que su famosa rebeldía llegara a tanto… pero como puede ver su esposa está intacta y sin ningún daño- con la sonrisa acostumbrada para tratar a sus clientes María respondía al atrevimiento del hombre que parecía no notar la presencia de nadie más que de la chica que reaccionando se afanaba en recoger sus materiales y ponerlos en el canasto junto a ella.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento… - respondió terrece al recuperar el aliento… la menuda figura, el pelo y el perfil eran inconfundibles…, al fin la encontraba, Candice estaba ahí… tal como había escuchado en el club para caballeros al que asistía.

-Supongo… desea comprobar que su dinero sea bien aprovechado, pues como puede ver… los deseos de su esposa están siendo cumplidos a detalle.- María estaba ahora frente a la pareja y cubría con su cuerpo a Candice que parecía ser el objetivo específico dela aparición de aquellos importantes clientes, Mary jane ya se lo advirtió en una de sus tantas notas en su preocupación por la chica, pero jamás pensó que realmente llegaría el momento.

Candice termino con mayor rapidez dela que acostumbraba se puso de pie y dijo una disculpa rápida antes de cruzar a espaldas de María hacia la salida, dos pares de ojos la siguieron con discreción hasta que desapareció detrás dela cortina y ambos con intenciones nada claras y nada buenas.

-Si estas lista te llevare a casa- menciono Terrece rompiendo el silencio que cubrió el ambiente después dela salida de Candice, Susana no se soltó de su brazo desde el mismo instante en que entro y al parecer no tenía intención de hacerlo.

-Sí, hemos terminado… pero me temo que tendrás que esperar a que me cambie… si Madame Mary lo permite… puedes quedarte a ayudarme…- le respondió insinuante y alzándose para besarlo en la mejilla… muy cerca dela comisura de los varoniles labios.

-No creo que sea correcto…- comenzó a disculparse Terrece tratando de deshacerse del agarre de Susana y salir en busca de su verdadero objetivo.

-No hay ningún inconveniente… comprendo que las parejas de recién casados no puedan estar separados y deseen estar juntos cada instante… tómese su tiempo… "Duquesa"… nadie la molestara hasta que usted decida que esta lista.- María salió antes de que Terrece volviera argumentar, y escapando de la fiera mirada que este le dedicara, cruzo la pequeña salita detrás dela cortina y cruzo la puerta de madera cerrándola. Después hablo con la joven que estaba al mostrador cruzaron algunas palabras y se fue en busca de Candice.

Susana se quitaba el vestido sin ningún cuidado, era el quinto que se había mandado hacer en aquel lugar y hasta ahora lograba su objetivo, se empeñó en renegar de los detalles y bordados con la intención de que Madame Mary hiciera venir a la joven de quien le habían hablado algunas mujeres con las que acostumbraba a tomar él te, y que eran las esposas de los hombres a los que su marido llamaba amigos.

Las primeras semanas de su matrimonio no fueron para Susana lo que esperaba, su viaje de bodas se canceló sin ninguna razón, aunque terrece declaro firmemente que era porque tenía demasiado trabajo al tomar el título y que no podría alejarse de Granchester, ella tuvo sus dudas. Contrario a lo que ella acostumbraba… Terrece no había acudido a su cama a pesar de haberle demostrado que sería muy bien complacido cada que estuviera con ella, al parecer fue contraproducente mostrar sus habilidades en la primera noche… Terrece no volvió por lo menos en una semana y cuando lo hiso estaba demasiado borracho como para saber quién era ella, la había llamado varias veces por el nombre de la que entonces era una extraña para ella… pero Terry pronunciaba aquel nombre con demasiada pasión… e idolatría… y esto fue lo que sembró la intriga y el odio en ella.

No tardó mucho en averiguar quién era la joven que el mencionara en sus noches de borrachera y que era en las únicas ocasiones que "dormía" con ella, los "amigos" de Terrece le contaron la historia de la frustrada relación que este tuviera con la mujercita americana que se negó a ser su amante…, la muy insensata aspiraba al título de duquesa… pobre insípida, la información le costó una que otra noche de "diversión" extra marital, no había nada que un cuerpo y una cara como los que ella poseía no lograran, no se arrepentía, las amistades de su marido si sabían apreciar a una buena mujer en la cama y recompensarla. Después de insistir visitando la casa dela vieja Mary Jane la cuidadora de las mujerzuelas del antiguo conde y otros… se dio por vencida al darse cuenta que no lograría nada, pero tuvo suerte al volver a escuchar el nombre de la mujer que Terrece mencionaba en sus sueños, en una reunión insípida de te… "la nueva costurera" de Madame Mary. La mujer era famosa entre la sociedad por sus diseños únicos y ropa interior atrevida… pero que para ella era insignificante, tenía su propia diseñadora no tenía necesidad de visitar tienduchas… pero necesitaba conocer a la mujer y a su "costurera". Al parecer nadie sabía quién era en realidad… solo alababan su delicado trabajo, lo que le dio el pretexto para dirigirse a la casa de modas.

Terrece miraba sin atención a Susana mientras esta se desnudaba frente a el… era provocadora y estaba bien instruida en las artimañas de seducción… pero a él solo le producía asco, no así Candice que a pesar de vestir con aquellos colores opacos y vestidos sencillos provoco que su corazón latiera desbocado, no había encontrado pretexto para pararse en aquella casa de modas exclusiva para damas, y la duda lo había estado carcomiendo los últimas semanas en que el tema se tocó en aquel club al que asistía en compañía de algunos amigos, uno de los hombre más maduros … el conde de Pastria siendo más exactos, comenzó a hablar de una joven costurera que le parecía una verdadera belleza.

El viejo verde comento que a últimos días la costumbre de acompañar a su mujer y a su hija de compras se volvió de lo más agradable, gracias a la casa modas de Madame Mary; una parisina que estableció su casa de modas para cubrir el verdadero negocio que mantenía oculto tras la fachada de esta, él era cliente asiduo de su casa de "entretenimiento Varonil", y podía certificar que las chicas que tenía en ese lugar eran realmente hermosas… tenía su favorita claro, pero aun esta se había quedado atrás en su pensamiento cuando por casualidades y forzado por su mujer fuere por primera vez a la casa de Madame Mary… como era conocida "Jade" en el mundo de la costura, y ahí descubrió a la más hermosa mujer que jamás hubiese visto, el viejo comenzó a hablar de sus labios perfectos y rosados como pétalos de rosa, de su tez blanca y perfecta adornada por unas cuantas pecas que asomaban en su nariz dándole un aire de inocencia, el pelo rizado atado en un estricto moño bajo la nuca era de un rubio matizado en diferentes tonalidades que hechizaba… y más al notar los rizos que se escapaban del chongo y enmarcaban el rostro dela joven haciendo sus ojos más llamativos, como si el color de las esmeraldas grabado en sus pupilas no fuese suficientemente hechicero.

Terrece había asociado de inmediato aquellas características unidas… solo alguien que él conocía podía tener esa belleza… y ahora sabia dónde encontrarla gracias a ese estúpido vejete, pero no podía aparecerse por ahí sin ningún pretexto, estuvo rondando el parque cercano al lugar las últimas semanas pero no había logrado nada, planeo presentarse con el pretexto de comprar algo para su mujer, pero si Candice estaba ahí… seria humillante para ella, y negativo para sus planes, mas aquella tarde se encontró con la sorpresa que su esposa tenía desde varias semanas atrás una nueva diseñadora, y todo gracias a la vieja diseñadora de su madrastra que en un arrebato de orgullo fue a pedir su compensación por sus años de trabajo… ya que al parecer la nueva duquesa no gustaba de sus habilidades y acudía a alguien más. Por un segundo Terrece temió que Susana conocía su fallido romance con Candice, sobre todo cuando la vieja modista le menciono el nombre de la nueva diseñadora de su mujer y el local donde esta laboraba…, no, no era posible, no espero por más detalles, era su momento.

Y ahora, teniéndola a unos cuantos metros, bajo el mismo techo…, la veía más hermosa y más lejana que nunca…

-Nos vamos cariño, - con cara de pocos amigos Susana traía de vuelta a su "marido" de donde quiera que su mente hubiese estado mientras ella trataba de provocarlo desnudándose frente a el sin lograr siquiera que la mirara, la memoria de su esposo había estado perdida pero ella sabía muy bien en donde se encontraban sus pensamientos, ahora ya tenía a su víctima localizada y la presencia de Terrece y su mirada se lo habían confirmado, no le costaría mucho deshacerse de esa insignificancia y entonces sabrían que con ella no se jugaba.

Ambos salieron del vestidor e instantes después apareció Madame Mary al ser llamada por la dependienta que entro a recoger el vestido.

-Me gustaría hablar con su empleada sobre algunos detalles más del bordado que descubrí apenas quitármelo…- mención Susana apenas se detuvo María frente a ellos.

-Me temo que no será posible, su turno se ha terminado y ella ya se ha retirado…- respondió con elegancia y en tono de disculpa, pero sin perder el temple que la caracterizaba.

\- Entonces volveré mañana para ultimar esos detalles con ella…- insistió la duquesa.

-No le será posible… mi lady, mis "obreras "no discuten detalles con nadie que no sea yo, las clientes presentan sus quejas conmigo y yo me encargo de corregirlas.- ahora sabia con quien se dirigía y le mostraba a Susana que su juego de identidad había terminado.

-Tal vez podría hacer una excepción… creo que nos entenderíamos mejor si hablamos directamente.- la insistencia de Susana estaba causando la ira de Terrece y despertando el instinto de protección de María.

-Lo lamento pero no, no acostumbro que mis clientes… sin excepción alguna, atiendan mis obligaciones, los diseños y detalles son ordenados por mí y solo yo puedo decidir sobre si el cambio sería correcto… ellas solo siguen mis indicaciones… así que me temo que será imposible, como ya le comente, si no está conforme con el producto…puedo devolver el importe del mismo.

Susana se sintió frustrada y no pudo disimularlo, se giró con todo el desdén que poseía y salió del lugar dejando que la puerta se cerrara de golpe, Terrece no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por primera vez ante el comportamiento de su "esposa", ella no era de las que se conformaba con un "no" por respuesta y seguro trataría de vengarse… y Candy seria su primera víctima.

-Lamento lo ocurrido, me temo que el vestido estará perfecto… puede enviarlo a…

-No se preocupe "duque" se a dónde debo enviarlo… y dígale a su esposa que será un regalo dela casa como un detalle de nuestra parte por "haber sido" nuestra clienta.- las palabras fueron claras y Terrece conocía a la mujer para saber qué ocurriría en Caso de que Susana intentara algo en su contra, se sintió satisfecho pero también supo que no tendría oportunidad alguna… por el momento.

Mostrando su educación Terrece salió del lugar y se dirigió al carruaje donde lo esperaba Susana, no sin antes echar una mirada rápida al salón en busca de una pista que le dijera que la Madame mentía sobre la ausencia de Candice… no había nada.

* * *

y que tal?, bueno malo, espero sus comentarios y agradesco a todas las que me siguen acompaniando y reglando unos minutos de su tiempo y uno extra dejandome un review... bendiciones... y nos seguimos leyendo... Akirem.


	5. Enganio 5

**Bueno ya se que estoy un poco retrasada, pero cumpliendo, ya casi aparece nuestro guero asi que no coman ansias...**

* * *

 **Capitulo.- 5**

Candice sentía que las piernas aun le temblaban, estaba en su habitación a donde se refugio después de que María se lo ordenara, no podía creer que Terrece tuviera ese efecto sobre ella, su voz la había llenado de corrientes eléctricas que chocaban entre si dentro de su cuerpo causándole dolor, y recordar a Susana… "La duquesa de Granchester", le dolía el alma, era hermosa sin lugar a dudas, delicada y elegante, exactamente como lo exigía el título, a su lado… ella era… nada, aunque se prometió no llorar más a causa de Terrece, sus ojos comenzaron a cubrirse de esa trasparente y liquida agua salada.

-Quieres hablar? – la voz de María que entro a su habitación sin que ella siquiera lo notara la sobre salto. Levanto la vista pero la imagen era demasiado borrosa por el llanto que cubría sus pupilas… los brazos de su "patrona" la rodearon sin dilación.

-Lo sabe verdad…?- pregunto sintiendo la vergüenza cubrirla, ahora no sabia si lloraba por el engaño de Terrece y lo que no fue, o por la vergüenza que sentía al darse cuenta que María sabia sobre su relación.

-No todo, pero lo suficiente como para saber el porqué de la aparición de los duques… me lo figure desde que Susana apareció aquí la primera vez… Terrece tardo más de lo que me esperaba.- menciono con una familiaridad que sorprendió a Candice.- Mary Jane me hablo de ello… y me previno cuando Susana estuvo merodeando su casa…- aclaro al ver la cuestión en el rostro de Candice que se había separado de su abrazo y comenzaba a limpiar sus mejillas.

\- Yo… no soy una buena persona…- el nudo en su garganta no le permitió a la rubia decir más.

-Me he cansado de decírtelo… todos tenemos una doble personalidad… doble cara, nadie muestra su verdad sino le conviene… y yo no soy la excepción a esa regla, tu no tendrías por qué serlo tampoco.- sonrió como siempre lo hacía. Sin culpa.

-Pero yo… fui la querida de Terrece… no fui su mujer pero… eso nadie lo sabe…- comento y aclaro sintiendo que se hacía pequeña por la vergüenza que reconocer aquello le causaba.

-Que inocente eres Candice… no fuiste su querida, y sé que no fuiste su mujer… Mary Jane te admira por eso… y por eso fue que te envió a mí, sabía que no me negaría ayudarte y a protegerte, y ahora que te he conocido… yo también te admiro.

-Usted…. Me admira?- no encontraba un motivo por el que María pudiese tener aquella sentimiento para con ella.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez no me pareciste nada fuera de lo común, eres hermosa, no se puede negar, pero…parecías como cualquier otra chica que escapa de casa tras el dinero o una mejor posición social, no quería creer lo que me confeso Mary jane en su carta, pero he visto tu comportamiento y tu actitud, tienes la educación de una dama… eso habla de que no tuviste carencia alguna que incitara tu ambición…, eres muy fácil de abochornar… cualquier cumplido que recibes sonroja tus mejillas… como una virgen… eso habla de tu poco trato con el sexo masculino… podría asegurar que Terrece fue tu primer novio, el primero del que recibiste una caricia más profunda que un simple e inocente beso…

Candice abrió los ojos, María parecía conocerla de toda la vida pero aun no comprendía porque se había ganado la admiración de ella y de la anciana Mary jane, María vio la confusión en el rostro de la chica y sonrió para después continuar hablando.

-Candice… no te has preguntado porque hay un par de nuevas empleadas y a donde se fueron tus compañeras de esta pequeña casa?..., hasta cuando piensas controlar tu curiosidad sobre la segunda puerta del pasillo inferior?..., sabes que tus compañeras ya la han cruzado y por ello ya no están contigo?...

-Las ha despedido?.- pregunto angustiada.

-No, ellas necesitan el trabajo, al igual que tu… no tienen a donde ir, pero fue su elección no la mía, yo jamás obligaría a nadie a hacer algo que no desea….Te he visto cruzar día tras día frente a esa puerta y observarla… pero a pesar de tu curiosidad jamás has hecho el intento siquiera de acercarte, eso me dice mucho más de ti… y me ha confirmado que eres alguien digno de confianza y con un firme carácter… por eso es que he creído por completo en las palabras de Mary jane… fuiste tú quien se negó a estar con Terrece y preferiste dejar todo antes de venderte… y eso te hace digna de nuestra admiración… ven conmigo Candice… tengo algo que mostrarte- la invito a seguirla y la chica acepto.

Candy siguió a la mujer, cruzaron la silenciosa estancia, desde que las otras dos joven se habían prácticamente desaparecido de ahí, estaba demasiado callado, la pequeña cocina era una tumba, y las dos nuevas jóvenes que junto con ella atendían a las clientes en el mostrador o tomándolas medidas… regresaban a sus casas después de cerrar la tienda, tenían hijos y maridos que atender. Bajaron la escalerilla que las llevaría al pasillo detrás de la casa de modas, ahí estaba esa puerta a la que se refería María y la mujer ya estaba parada justo frente a ella.

-Esta puerta permanece abierta durante el día pero se cierra al igual que el taller al caer la tarde…-María la invito para que la abriera, Candy se sentía un poco confusa pero al final tomo el pomo de la puerta y comenzó a abrirla, se sentía como cuando a escondidas de la familia ella y Annie se escabulleran para ver los regalos de navidad sin poder detener su curiosidad.

Cuando la puerta estuvo abierta, María paso delante de ella invitando a que hiciera lo mismo, aun algo reservada la siguió, María volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave, el cubículo que se escondía detrás de aquella hoja de madera no era más grande que el pasillo fuera de esta, pero no había otra puerta, había una escalera y el ruido era más claro… había mucho movimiento detrás de aquella pared, era como si estuvieran en un pasadizo secreto y al parecer eso era. Candy subió la escalera detrás de María y en lo que parecía una simple pared había un cerrojo, María busco entre sus faldas y saco una llave.

-Esta otra puerta también se cierra después de las seis… solo yo tengo la llave que puede abrirla… y siempre la llevo conmigo…- Candy respondió con una sonrisa cómplice igual a la que le mostraba María. Cuando se escuchó el clic después de girar la llave, María empujo un poco y la pared se abrió, ambas la cruzaron.

Candy estaba sorprendida, cuando estuvieron del otro lado, la puerta se cerró desapareciendo en la pared y justo sobre esta un enorme cuadro que terminaba de disimular su existencia, María le sonrió pero continuo caminando en aquel enorme salón vacío, había algunos muebles en tonalidades carmesí.. Y detalles dorados, el piso estaba cubierto con una alfombra a juego y las cortinas que dividían esa estancia eran también purpuras… el lugar estaba impregnado de olores fuertes a tabaco y alcohol y el ruido era más claro, las risas y voces varoniles se escuchaban con más claridad.

Al salir de esa área un pasillo largo las esperaba, había varias puertas y salían sonidos que le eran desconocidos, jaleos y apasionados gemidos, era demasiado inocente, María sonrió al ver la expresión dibujada en las facciones de la chica…

-Algunos clientes han llegado temprano hoy…- fue el indiferente comentario de labios de la "Madame".

Candy tenia las mejillas coloradas y sentía que su corazón latía acelerado, prefirió no preguntar nada, lo que pasaba en su mente era demasiado indecente como para siquiera pensar en ello, además era imposible…

Casi al centro del gran pasillo se encontraba un enorme arco, cuyo vacío era cubierto por cortinas que llegaban hasta el suelo, María se detuvo en medio de estas e invito a Candice a acercarse, separo la gruesa tela apenas unos centímetros cuidando de no ser vistas, era temprano y no creía que estuviera lo suficientemente lleno como para que alguien pudiese notar su presencia, además, sus joyas eran muy listas y mantenían la atención de los clientes sobre ellas, Candy asomo un poco por la estrecha abertura, pero María la empujo suavemente, salieron a un balcón que a cada lado tenía unas escaleras descendentes… ahí los sonidos eran perfectamente reconocibles, las voces eran claras y la música que sonaba era un tanto estruendosa, el lugar estaba prácticamente en obscuridad solo unos cuantos candeleros en algunos lugares estratégicos rompían la penumbra, los verdes ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y un grito ahogado quedo dentro de la garganta de Candy cuando su puño cubrió su boca.

-Estas dentro de un salón para caballeros… un prostíbulo.- afirmo María sin pisca de vergüenza.

Candy se volvió a verla deseando poder escapar pero a la vez sentía la curiosidad de ver más… de saber más, María se acercó a ella y le apoyo ambas manos en sus temblorosos hombros.

-No tienes nada que temer… te he dicho que todos tenemos una doble cara… nadie es lo que aparenta… o lo que desea que los demás crean que es… somos como las monedas Candice… siempre habrá otra cara oculta a nuestra espalda… vamos… iremos a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar.

Candice sentía las piernas duras, no creía poder dar paso pero se obligó a ello… María camino frente a ella invitándola a seguirla y ella lo hiso aunque su mente le gritaba que renunciara a ello. Volvieron tras las pesadas cortinas y continuaron por el pasillo hasta el final, una puerta de gruesa madera se abrió ante ellas después que María usara una vez más una llave, ambas entraron y María le ofreció que tomara asiento en una elegante salilla dentro de lo que parecía ser una enorme oficina.

-No vas a juzgarme Candice?- pregunto al ver como la joven bajaba el rostro ocultando su sorpresa. Candy no pudo responder, en su razón sabía que aquello estaba mal, pero por otro lado, María era una buena mujer… si no lo fuera no la hubiese ayudado… o era su forma de atraer jóvenes para aquel lugar?... el corazón se le acelero nuevamente.

-No hubiese querido que estuvieras aquí… por lo que me ha informado Mary jane eres una joven demasiado inocente de la realidad de la vida… pero por ahora creo que es lo más seguro para ti, desde que Mary jane me previno sobre la búsqueda que realizaba Susana… y la de terrece… - Candy levanto la mirada sorprendida… Terrece la estaba buscando?, con qué fin?.

-Te sorprendas… no te dejes engañar Candice, la búsqueda de Terrece es solo por egoísmo, no acepta no haber logrado su objetivo contigo…- la mujer parecía leerle la mente… o era que su rostro era demasiado expresivo que todo se reflejaba en el?.

-Hace un par de meses Mary Jane me mandó una carta advirtiéndome que Susana te buscaba, no te conoce por supuesto, pero escucho de ti y ha decidido eliminarte…, Terrece también te ha encontrado y seguirá insistiendo en convertirte en su amante… y creo que está decidido a lograrlo aun a la fuerza, por ello es que me he visto en la necesidad de revelarte mi otra "Profesión"…, pero no te equivoques Candice… en este lugar nadie está obligado, las jóvenes que has visto y que trabajan también en el taller han elegido por sí mismas, todas han descubierto una cara de sí mismas que no conocían, bajo el pretexto de la necesidad de dinero aceptan estar aquí para satisfacerse a sí mismas de una forma que jamás lograran en otro lugar…

-Eso no es posible!- negó Candice ante aquellas palabras.

-Aun no conoces mucho sobre ti misma… aquí escucharas y veras cosas que te harán conocerte mejor como mujer, nosotras también tenemos necesidades Candy. Pero eso lo hablaremos luego, lo único que deseo es que te quede claro que nadie es forzado a trabajar aquí, como tampoco a permanecer, cuando alguna joven encuentra a alguien y desea dejar esto… lo hace, es por ello que no permito que tengan mucha relación con los clientes de la casa de moda… de esta manera nunca son reconocidas cuando salen de aquí… por lo menos no por las esposas de sus clientes. Pero pasemos al motivo principal de traerte aquí… como ya te he dicho estas siendo buscada y tus enemigos no juegan realmente limpio, dejarte sola en la otra área de la casa es ponerte en charola de plata para ellos, Susana no te perdonara haber estado con Terrece , es una joven orgullosa y vanidosa… acostumbrada a ser ella quien desprecie a los hombres y no que estos la dejen en segundo lugar… y terrece está siendo movido también por la vanidad y el orgullo… ha sufrido varias bromas a causa de su amigos por no haber logrado lo que su padre y su abuelo si lograron… domar a una americana.

-no entiendo…- Candice estaba sorprendida, María parecía conocer muy bien a la familia de terrece y sobre todo al joven y a su esposa… acaso María era…, no, eso era aún más imposible.

-No te revuelvas Candice, yo no soy "nada" de la familia de terrece pero si conozco a su madre… o la conocí, era una actriz de teatro americana, muy hermosa, compartimos una época muy difícil en nuestras vidas, al igual que tu fue engañada, el padre de terrece… Richard la trajo con engaños a Londres al igual que lo hicieron contigo, igual que lo hicieron con Mary jane.

Los ojos de Candy mostraron su sorpresa ante aquella revelación… no podía creer que aquello fuese como una tradición para los Granchester… pero parecía que aquel juego pasaba de generación en generación.

-Este será el único lugar donde podre cuidar de ti, si te dejara en el apartamento tras el taller…me temo que pudiesen mandar a alguien para hacerte daño… o el mismo terrece podría llegar a ti y forzarte a ir con él, yo no podría darme cuenta… mientras ellos no supieran de ti no había problema pero esta vez se han salido con la suya… fue muy imprudente de mi parte mandarte llamar a la presencia de Susana… pero quería ver si ella te reconocía, si no lo hacía estarías segura, pero al parecer sabia más de ti y la presencia de Terrece confirmo sus sospechas, eso no me lo esperaba. Por ello te pido disculpas…- María parecía realmente arrepentida y sincera.

-Como… como era la madre de Terrece?- la chica no dio mucha importancia a algo que no se podía evitar, tarde o temprano hubiesen dado con su paradero… no tenía nada que perdonar, pero si sentía curiosidad por saber de la mujer que terrece odiaba… el día en que la comparo con ella durante su última discusión, supo que aquel hombre tenía mucho resentimiento hacia la mujer que la diera la vida.

-Los Granchester tienen por costumbre buscar mujeres indefensas y desconocidas… yo fui una de ellas… yo era la amante en turno de Richard, en uno de sus viajes a América volvió con Eleonor, una mujer extremadamente bella, al principio me sentí celosa de que alguien tan joven tomara mi puesto y como era de esperarse… Richard quiso deshacerse de mi … si yo me hubiese negado a alejarme seguro hubiese encontrado la manera de desaparecerme… pero yo fui un poco más lista, a mí no me unía ninguna clase de sentimientos a él, yo siempre fui consiente de mi papel, así que le pedí esta casa y una buena cantidad de dinero si quería que me alejara, también viví en la casona de Mary jane… el regalo del duque Richard II, el abuelo de terrece… ella también fue una víctima del falso amor, y también fue desechada cuando hubo una más joven y bella que ocupara su lugar, siendo americana y sin familia… tuvo que aceptar las limosnas del hombre que la trajo con la promesa de un matrimonio que nunca llego… la hecho de su cama, pero la necesitaba para cuidar de sus "concubinas", ofreció pagarle una suma de dinero y permitirle que viviera en esa casona a cambio de que se asegurara que nadie ajeno a el entrara o supiera sobre quien se alojaría ahí, Mary Jane sabía algo de hiervas y eso le convenía al viejo para no tener hijos bastardos… así que la coloco ahí a cambio de no dejarla morir de hambre en las calles de Londres o.. Desaparecerla.

Richard accedió a mi pedimento y Eleonor entro en mi lugar a la casona de Mary Jane, yo me gane la amistad de Mary… me costó, pero al final logro aceptarme al igual que lo hiso con Eleonor… un día Eleonor se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada, yo acudía con frecuencia a visitar a Mary Jane y nos enteramos las dos al encontrarla desmayada, sabíamos lo que tenía que pasar… habría que deshacerse de la criatura, Eleonor no deseaba que Richard la obligara a ello y decidió huir…, Mary jane y yo lo planeamos era injusto lo que nos hacían así que logramos sacarla y yo la oculte aquí… igual que lo estoy haciendo contigo… Eleonor se convirtió en el amor verdadero de Richard, pero su padre lo obligo a un matrimonio forzado con una mujer que tenía la misma belleza e inteligencia de un cerdo…, no pudo decir que no y se casó abandonado la búsqueda de Eleonor… no supo que sería padre… hasta que ella murió un año después del nacimiento de Terrece, Eleonor vivió en este lugar, pero la tristeza y el dolor de saber que Richard se había casado con otra jamás la abandono, fue feliz con su hijo, pero su corazón quedo muy dañado… no resistió mucho. Fuimos como hermanas a pesar de haber sido víctimas del mismo hombre y ella me pidió que le dijera a Richard la verdad sobre terrece, no quería que su hijo creciera sin apellido… le costó mucho a Richard lograr que su padre aceptara a su bastardo y más que su indignada mujer lo aceptara como el primogénito, la condición fue que nunca diría un palabra sobre Eleonor, ni para bien ni para mal… y no se metería en la educación de su propio hijo, así que terrece fue educado por su abuelo y despreciado por la que creía que era su madre… y fue precisamente esa mujer quien le grito a la cara que era hijo de una mujerzuela que se vendiera a su padre… con ello se ganó el desprecio de su suegro que la envió a la propiedad más apartada que existiera dentro de la familia y con ello le quito la posibilidad de tener hijos, Terrece es el único descendiente con sangre Granchester y el orgullo de su abuelo, por lo que Terrece jamás haría nada que desagradase a su abuelo.

Richard volvió con frecuencia a este lugar… hablábamos de Eleonor por horas hasta que borracho se quedaba dormido, un día decidió reanudar su relación conmigo, pero esta vez fui yo quien puso las condiciones… no puedo decir que nos une el amor… pero si tenemos algo especial…, mientras estés aquí nadie podrá tocarte… ni siquiera Terrece, pero si sales de esta casa… no podre protegerte de la misma manera… paro tampoco te puedo obligar a aceptar mi ayuda… eso es tu decisión.

Candice estaba muy sorprendida por todo lo rebelado, sentía lastima por la vida de Terrece, comprendía el porqué de sus acciones… quizá…, no, ella jama podría ser su amante, y menos ahora que interiormente comenzó a darse cuenta de que ella misma tenía una doble cara que era lo que la había llevado a huir con el… su amor… tampoco había sido verdadero.

-Gracias… yo… no se cuál sería mi papel aquí… de qué manera tendré que pagar el sustento… yo no… no quiero convertirme en… no podría.- Candy estaba consternada y nerviosa, pero tenía claro lo que no quería y eso era que jamás se entregaría a un hombre que… no amara realmente.

-Candy, no te confundas… las chicas que están aquí es por voluntad, pero ya conocerás sus motivos para hacer lo que ellas hacen… tú no tienes que hacerlo, no te pediría algo así, pero, si te la pasaras algo aburrida si permaneces encerrada en una habitación, por lo general aquí no se duerme mucho, es por eso que las chicas toman turnos… así pueden dormir de día, y las que descansan de su turno de noche son quienes me ayudan por el día en el taller… pero les toca trabajar aquí después.

-Podría ayudarte aquí… - sugirió,- con la limpieza del lugar…

-Me obligarías a despedir a personas que lo hacen… no quiero que te vean aquí Candice, eso arruinaría tu reputación en la casa de modas… y es ahí donde tú me haces falta. Pero… déjame pensar esta noche en algo para que puedas estas con nosotras sin arriesgarte… te vas a divertir sin tener que divertir a nadie… te lo aseguro.- María le guiño un ojo con picardía y complicidad.- por hoy dormirás en mi habitación…, no la necesitare, mañana te arreglare una que este lo suficiente cerca de la mía para mantenerte asegurada.

María se puso de pie y la guio a otra puerta muy discreta dentro de la oficina, la habitación que pareció ante sus ojos era espectacular, digna de una reina, decorada con elegancia y muebles que hablaban de distinción, agradeció cuando María le ofreció el cuarto de baño para que tomara una ducha… le aseguro que dejaría ropa de dormir para ella sobre la cama, no quería que regresara por el momento a su antigua habitación en la parte trasera del taller, ella no podría acompañarla porque ya estaba retrasada con la atención del lugar que parecía estar más lleno a cada minuto que corría.

Cuando salió del baño se sentó en la cama y observo la vela que alumbraba al lado de la cama sobre la mesilla de noche, el día había sido algo pesado sin embargo se descubrió pensando en algo que nada tenía que ver con Terrece o con lo que María le revelo, pero con un suspiro de desilusión alejo aquellos pensamientos, ya nada podría hacerse, ella estaba en un pasado que nadie recordaba su familia la había olvidado. El sueño se fue de su persona hundiéndola en un mar de reproches que se hacía a sí misma, porque no fue más valiente?… se detuvo frente al espejo y vio su figura… la bata que María dejara sobre la cama era muy similar a las que terrece le regalaba, seria así la ropa que usaban las chicas de aquel salón para caballeros?, se sentía prácticamente desnuda con aquella prenda que llevaba puesta pero… a la ves sentía algo que despertaba en su cuerpo… un deseo… un anhelo… el mismo que sintió en las diferentes secciones de besos que tuvo con terrece…. Tal como lo dijera María… todos tenían doble cara… ella no era la excepción… terrece la había besado con pasión… la había acariciado con un poco de descaro… pero, aquella necesidad que la hiciera sentir no era por terrece… sino, por quien no dejaba su mente ni por un momento… se sintió mal, se sintió una hipócrita… siempre rechazo ir más lejos porque reaccionaba al recordar que era terrece quien estaba con ella y no quien ella deseaba. De pronto se descubrió pensando y deseando saber más de la vida de aquella jóvenes, que sentirían al estar con hombres?, realmente se podría disfrutar de algo tan sucio?… María había insinuado algo sobre eso, pero ella dudaba que pudiera tener algo de agradable tener un hombre sobre su cuerpo…. La abuela le había hablado muy poco sobre eso… porque no la consideraba aun en la edad para casarse y no tenía ningún prometido que acercara ese momento… en ese tiempo estaban muy lejos de siquiera imaginar lo mucho que cambiaría su vida… que estaría pensando su abuela de ella en ese momento?, si supiera donde se encontraba seguro le daría uno de sus tantos ataques al corazón… pero uno real… no como los que fingía cada que deseaba salirse con la suya frente a …"El".

Estar ahí sola le estaba dando mucho en que pensar y no quería hacerlo… así que salió de la habitación por la puerta que la llevaría a la oficina de María, estaba vacía, se aventuró a ir por el pasillo fuera de esta, camino tratando de no hacer ruido hasta que llego a la enorme cortina que dividía aquella área del enorme salón bajo las escaleras, la abrió un poco y sus ojos se agrandaron con lo que alcanzaba a ver desde su escondite.

Las jóvenes se sentaban en las piernas de los hombres pero estaban con muy poca ropa, sus senos estaban al borde de los corsés de brillantes colores y los calzoncillos eran demasiado cortos, sus piernas estaban prácticamente desnudas… las medias eran trasparentes y sostenidas por los ligueros que eran demasiado coquetos para su gusto, pero los caballeros de la sala parecían estar encantados con aquellas vestimentas… las batas que se suponían debían cubrirlas se sostenían en los brazos pero totalmente abiertas… y otras estaban en algún respaldo olvidadas por sus dueñas.

Las chicas no parecían molestas de que aquellos hombres las besaran en la piel que asomaba de sus senos… ni que pasaran sus manos sobre sus "desnudas" piernas al contrario parecían disfrutarlo… su mente comenzó a jugar con ella y sus ojos fueron dominados por la imaginación… se vio a sí misma en brazos de… el hombre que dominaba sus sueños… pronto sintió un fuego que le nacía en el interior de su cuerpo y que la invadía poco a poco al imaginar sus manos recorriéndola con aquella lentitud… creyó sentir su sedoso pelo rosándole la sensible piel de los senos mientras su boca se perdía entre estos y la besaba en el mismo lugar repetidas veces… pronto sintió calor y su respiración se agito… el levanto la vista y sus ojos negros la miraron fijamente…. Un momento… ese no era el… sus ojos… no…. Aquello la trajo a la realidad y cerro la cortina con rapidez… el cliente que estaba con perla a mitad de la escalera la descubrió espiándolos… se sintió avergonzada y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina… cuando entro… María estaba ahí.

-Que sucede Candy?... te estaba buscando por si querías tomar o comer algo… no has comido nada desde el encuentro con Terrece…. Estas bien?..- María veía el rostro pálido de la joven y su irregular respiración… sintió que la sangre le hervía de ira y la tomo por los brazos obligándola a verla de frente…- quien ha sido Candy?... dime quien se atrevió faltarte?...

María parecía fuera de sí, la sacudía tratando de que le respondiera a las preguntas que repetía una y otra vez como una letanía, pero ella estaba muy asustada de sí misma que no podía responderle… María la soltó y se dirigió a la puerta con actitud decidida y furia..

-No!, no… estoy bien…- logro decir llamando la atención de María que se volvió aun con el pomo de la puerta entre su mano.- nadie me ha hecho nada….- su respiración aún era irregular pero estaba un poco más calmada…- Agua por favor.

María volvió a cerrar la puerta y se acercó a la mesa donde mantenía una jarra de agua fresca, sirvió un poco en un vaso de cristal y se lo acerco, la observo mientras tomaba un par de tragos esperando que esto la calmara y pudiera explicarse, la miraba con el ceño fruncido y Candy se sentía demasiado avergonzada, no creía poder confesarle su… "Pecado".

-estas mejor?- pregunto María ya calmada.

-Sí, gracias…

\- Que ha sucedido?, vine a buscarte para que cenaras y encontré la habitación vacía, te busque en el cuarto de baño y cuando decidí salir a buscarte entraste como si hubieses visto al mismo diablo… que te ocurrió?... alguien trato de faltarte?... esta Terrece ahí afuera?...- María estaba muy preocupada y era sincera en ello.

-No, … solo se me fue el sueño y trate de ir a buscar algo que me ayudara para poder dormir… pero… me desvié un poco…. Creo que no puse mucha atención cuando llegue y me he perdido… solo… solo me asuste cuando creí que alguien me había visto…-Candy estaba demasiado nerviosa , no se atrevía a mirar a María… temía ser descubierta, aunque si María era la mitad de intuitiva que Mary jane seguro no tardaría en descubrir que no estaba diciendo la verdad del todo.

-La curiosidad mato al gato… dicen por ahí…- aseguro María sonriendo con simpatía. Candy se volvió a verla asustada al tener la razón en cuanto a la intuición de María… no logro engañarla.

-Yo… no podía dormir.

-Sí, te entiendo, todo ha sido demasiado pronto y por otra parte esto es un mundo muy diferente y extraño para ti… es normal que hayas sentido curiosidad por saber… pero por favor la próxima vez… será mejor que me preguntes antes de salir a investigar por ti misma, con esa ropa… aunque es la más decente que encontré en mi guardarropa… algún cliente podría confundirte y tratar de que lo atiendas.

-Creo que estuvo a punto de suceder… alguien me vio detrás de la cortina… pero de lejos… estaba… estaba… con ..Perla..- dijo rápidamente antes de que María volviera aponerse furiosa y pensara que la habían atacado.

-No creo que te hayan visto, la luz es demasiado tenue para ver a la distancia… seguro te asustaste demás…, el balcón del centro en el pasillo… es precisamente para que yo pueda observar sin que ellos me observen… por ello las cortinas se bajan por completo antes de que los clientes lleguen y sirven también para que cuando algún cliente desea pasar a un privado con las chicas… los demás no sepan a donde han ido, las "joyas de jade" saben muy bien cuando y cuanto deben esperar antes de subir después de que alguien ya ha subido… no te preocupes Candy… estoy segura que nadie te ha visto..

-Quienes… quienes son las joyas de jade?... son..

-Las chicas que trabajan aquí… yo soy "Jade", Madame Mary se queda en el taller cuando cerramos… y mis joyas son.. Perla, Ruby, Topaz , Zafiro y Amatista…. Son las que llevan más tiempo conmigo y en quienes más confió, además de disfrutar nuestra profesión. Las otras chicas solo son temporales… llegan y se van cuando lo deciden… o cuando encuentras a alguien que desea tenerlas a tiempo completo como sus amantes… les ofrecen casa y joyas, ropa cara… algunas se convierten en clientas de la casa de modas, otras simplemente se olvidan de quien les tendió la mano y fingen ser damas de alta sociedad… por supuesto nosotros jamás revelamos su pasado.

-Pero… se han casado?..- pregunto sorprendida.

-Algunas veces Candice… los hombres que viene aquí es por soledad… porque no encontraron en las damas bien educadas lo que deseaban para su vida, o su apellido no fue suficientemente valioso para ellas y terminan visitando estos lugares, así que… cuando sienten que la vida está por irse de ellos… no desean pasar solos sus últimos años y se casan con algunas de las chicas que conocieron y que les han tomado cariño, por supuesto son contados los casos que se han dado… pero si, sus clientes se han casado con ellas volviéndolas mujeres respetables y dejándoles suficiente para que vivan a sus anchas por el resto de su vida, algunas incluso se convierten en madres, por supuesto ningún hombre con título podría hacer eso… son solo comerciantes, o dueños de alguna flota de barcos…ricos pero no nobles. La sangre azul no se mezcla con el pueblo…- su voz tenía un tono de rencor al mencionar esas últimas palabras que desapareció casi de inmediato.

\- No tenía idea… yo nunca pensé que algo así… sucediera.- Candy estaba completamente sorprendida por todo lo que estaba descubriendo de aquel mundo tan desconocido para ella.

-Es natural, estos temas no se tocan en una reunión para tomar él te… además de ser inadecuados para las señoritas bien…

\- Sí, es cierto… creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir, creo que el cansancio ha regresado…- no era completamente cierto, pero prefería volver a la soledad de la recamara… su experiencia en el pasillo le dejo mucho en que pensar y no se sentía lo suficientemente capaz de reconocer ante María que ella también tenía una doble cara que la hacía añorar cosas prohibidas… con hombres … prohibidos.

María se puso de pie y la acompaño hasta la recamara, le pregunto una vez más si necesitaba algo o deseaba algo para que no durmiera con el estómago vacío… pero ella negó, si tomaba algo seguro que no podría dormir en toda la noche y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía la necesidad de volver a soñar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ya viene el guero al rescate, y mil gracias a las que me siguen leyendo, a quienes me agregan a sus favoritos y a quienes me regalan un review, y a las anonimas tambien gracias miillllll... mil bendiciones y nos seguimos leyendo!... akire.


	6. Enganio 6

**Bueno se que me he tardado un poco pero ha habido algunas dificultades mas espero no fallarles, y claro que continuare hasta el final si dios asi lo quiere, jajajajajjaa. bueno una pequenia advertencia sobre el capitulo, aunque ya lo clasifique m me veo en la obligacion de avisarles que este capitulo tiene algunas escenas de alto riesgo para cardiacos, jajajajajaja, no sin exagerar verdad?, bueno, este capitulo tiene parrafos con contenido para adultos, es algo explisito por lo que si no gustan del todo de este tipo de escritura estan a tiempo para evitarla... bueno pues que disfruten y a las que les guste las escenas hot, pues acerquence un vasito con hielitos y agua bien heladita.**

* * *

 **Capitulo.- 6**

-No se sabe nada de ella…- respondió el hombre moreno y de bigote definido que estaba frente a él, George era su mano derecha en todo, el fruto de uno de los tantos amoríos de su padre… el hijo no reconocido que fue siempre un sirviente, un empleado… pero ahora era su mano derecha y pronto lo convencería de que aceptara ser reconocido como lo que era… un Andrey.

-Como ha sido posible?!- preguntaba frustrado golpeando la gruesa madera de la mesa donde le habían servido la cena, misma que estaba convirtiéndose en hielo al no ser tocada tal como las comidas de los días anteriores, apenas si sentía apetito, pero los pocos bocados que lograba llevarse a la boca le sabían amargos al no saber si ella estaba bien o estaría sufriendo en algún rincón de aquella enorme ciudad.

-lo último que supimos fue que estaba trabajando en una tienda de alta costura para una diseñadora reconocida en la ciudad, pero desde que el hijo del duque y su esposa estuvieron ahí no han vuelto a verla, sin embargo los hombres que contratamos para encontrarla han dicho que no la vieron salir jamás de la tienda… desde ese día.- informo George cada vez más preocupado por la apariencia del joven, era claro que desde el día que aquella chiquilla abandono a la familia por ir en busca de un sueño romántico… le había destrozado la vida, dejo de asistir a eventos sociales faltando a sus obligaciones, se encerraba a trabajar tratando de olvidar el sufrimiento por el que pasaba, ya ni siquiera daba sus acostumbrados paseos al aire libre… porque todo le recordaba a esa chiquilla con ojos del color de las esmeraldas.

-son unos inútiles… espero que los hayas despedido sin recomendación alguna… se los dije claro, no debían dejarla en ningún momento… el que no debieran acercarse no les da excusa para haberla perdido de vista…. Hace meses que no se sabe nada de ella… nada!- agitado se volvía para salir a la terraza del piso de hotel que habitaban, el aire frio le golpeaba fuertemente dañando su cuerpo con su gélido aliento, Se lo merecía, sabía lo que sucedería y aun así la dejo partir… deseaba tener al culpable frente a el para destrozarlo poco a poco con sus propias manos, pero ni esa satisfacción podía tener… por el momento. Lo más importante era encontrarla. Además… el mismo era el principal culpable por haberla dejado partir y no obligarla a permanecer a su lado… pero como lastimar así a quien se ama?

kire

Cuando la luz del día llego, Candice despertó con el cuerpo húmedo, la noche afuera era fría, el invierno no tardaría en comenzar… pronto se cumpliría un año que había salido de casa, el tiempo corría demasiado deprisa… quizá ese era el motivo de sus constantes sueños. Pero la última semana sus sueños eran de otro tipo de sueños, sueños que la dejaban húmeda, insatisfecha, anhelante.

Se puso de pie y como cada mañana desde que dormía en aquella habitación se dirigió al cuarto de baño para asearse, su piel se ponía pegajosa sobre todo en ese lugar tan íntimo que ni ella se atrevía a observarse más de lo necesario, su ropa de cama era la normal ahora, pero en su mente seguía viéndose con aquel conjunto rojo que "Jade" le había prestado la noche en que le descubrió su "otra cara". Al día siguiente María la había acompañado a recoger sus cosas y la instalo en una habitación justo frente a la oficina, tenía su propia llave y cerraba a voluntad, su curiosidad la llevo a espiar varias noches, pero en compañía de María que sonreía cada que la veía sonrojarse por algo y después la acompañaba a la habitación, donde charlaban un poco y le explicaba lo que pasaba con las chicas, aun no tenía mucho contacto con ellas pues no creía que fuera correcto, también su trabajo había cambiado un poco, ahora trabajaba en la parte trasera del taller…oculta y siempre con el temor de que Susana o Terrece volvieran a aparecerse por la casa de modas, hasta ese día no había ocurrido. Pero ella ya se estaba aburriendo de no poder salir con la misma libertad que antes. El agua comenzaba a enfriarse así que se vio en la necesidad de salir de su relajante baño. De vuelta a la habitación y a punto de cambiarse alguien llamo a su puerta.

-Pase..- respondió mientras se acomodaba la tela que cubría su cuerpo, aunque sabía que sería alguna mujer de la limpieza su pudor seguía siendo demasiado.

-Candy…- la llamo María asomándose un poco- estas vestida?

-Acabo de salir del baño, pero puedes pasar…- respondió sonrojándose como lo que era… una pudorosa virgen.

-Anoche se nos ocurrió algo para que dejes de estar tan encerrada y puedas divertirte un poco con nosotras… no correrás riesgos por supuesto y será tu decisión si lo tomas o lo dejas…- con una sonrisa divertida María la miraba picara y lanzando miraditas a la puerta de cuando en cuando. Candice se vio invadida por la curiosidad.

\- y que es?- sonrió al ver la diversión de María dibujada en sus aun bellas facciones a pesar de su madures.

-Pasen chicas…- hablo María para que las jóvenes afuera supieran que podían acompañarlas.- aunque ya las conoces deja te presento…, esta es a quien conoces como Ruby… su verdadero nombre es Carlota…, esta es Perla… ya la has visto algunas veces… pero su nombre real es Rosaura, Topaz… o Regina, Zafiro o Diana, y Amatista o bien Amanda, ellas son mis joyas… las "joyas de Jade"- había orgullo en la voz y en la mirada de María, - todas trabajan conmigo, son mis socias en este club de caballeros y como mis ayudantes en el taller… hemos vivido mucho tiempo juntas desde que casi eran unas niñas… así que son como mis hijas, a ellas no hay nada que les pueda ocultar, y por ello es que les comente lo sucedido contigo, entre todas hemos estado hablando y planeando la manera de que te diviertas un poco… aunque claro la última decisión será tuya…

Candy estaba un poco incomoda al saberse desnuda bajo la manta con la que secaba su cuerpo, pero las jóvenes parecían no notarlo, por el contrario se veían bastante cómodas y se movían y le sonreían con familiaridad, debía corresponderles igual, después de todo ellas estaba ahí para ofrecerle un poco de ayuda y eso siempre debía agradecerse.

-Encantada de conocerlas formalmente…- respondió y se sentó en uno de los silloncillos más cercanos a la chimenea dentro de su habitación.

-Quise que las conocieras porque si aceptas lo que vamos a proponerte… Entonces tendrás mucho que convivir con ellas y será mejor que empiecen a conocerse.

-discúlpame… no entiendo…- Candice se sentía confundida, la única forma de que conviviera con esas jóvenes era siendo una de ellas y eso estaba muy pero muy lejos de suceder.

-Candice, creo que no podrás volver a la casa de modas… hay un par de hombres extraños que han estado merodeando el frente de la tienda y me supongo que es gente de Susana o de Terrece… , las chicas me hicieron una sugerencia pero no quise comentártela pues tenía la esperanza de que ellos se hubiesen olvidado de ti cuando les dije que te marchaste, pero al parecer desean encontrarte y saber dónde vives. Por eso es que decidí hacerte esta propuesta para que no estés tan sola y puedas divertirte… ahora que no volverás mas a la casa de moda- María tomo una pequeña caja que llevaba una de las jóvenes… "amatista", era más fácil recordar el nombre de las joyas que sus nombres reales, además cada sobrenombre tenía algo que ver con una característica de ellas, está por ejemplo, tenía los ojos con destellos morados y brillantes como las verdaderas piedras que llevaban ese nombre.

María saco un antifaz que cubría medio rostro, estaba decorado con encaje negro y forrado con satín verde, tenía en el centro la imitación de una esmeralda y a un lado un bello arreglo de plumas de pavorreal que destellaban sus colores resaltando el verde brillante.

-Todas usamos estos antifaces… es una tradición en el salón como ya los habrás notado… a los caballeros les encanta el misterio y esto los hace cumplir algunas de sus fantasías…, - le extendió el hermoso objeto.

Candy tomo dudosa el antifaz, pero una excitación comenzaba a nacer en ella y eso la asustaba.

-No te asustes… no te estoy invitando a ser una de nosotras… pero si a que te vistas y convivas con nosotras en el salón…

Candy ahogo un suspiro de sorpresa, pero sus ojos revelaron lo que ella trato de ocultar…

-No tienes que hacer lo que nosotras hacemos… solo puedes charlar o tomar alguna bebida, no tienes que atender a nadie, puedes estar en la barra y servir bebidas… por lo regular eso lo hace Jade… pero está dispuesta a compartir contigo cuando ella este ocupada con su duque…- menciono Ruby con una encantadora sonrisa dibujada en los labios que le habían dado ese sobrenombre.

\- si, además basta una orden de Jade para que nadie se atreva a tocarte… todos la respetan y saben que no pueden desobedecer sus órdenes o no vuelven a poner un solo pie dentro del salón… y además de ser recibidos por el hospital más cercano…- mencionó perla.

-Yo… no lo sé… no creo que me atreva a vestirme así…- Candice miraba a las jóvenes que traían sus corsés llamativos y sus calzoncillos a juego, traían sus batas que cubrían sus brazos pero las dejaban abiertas y mostraban todo lo que había debajo.

-Sera divertido, además nadie te reconocerá con el antifaz y podrías salir con nosotras en el día, salimos todas juntas y alguien nos cuida a la distancia… algunos benefactores son muy posesivos…- Topaz era la que se veía más alegre con el color azul cielo… un color que le traía demasiados recuerdos mismos que se empeñaba en olvidar, aun así, le sonrió a la chica sintiéndose de pronto algo atrevida.

-Te preparamos esto… - Amatista coloco frente a ella un corsé que hacia juego con el antifaz, además de un especie de faldón que cubriría su ropa interior del mismo color que el corsé.

-Creo que sería bueno cambiar nuestras batas por algo parecido a ese faldón… es más llamativo, creo que los clientes les agradara un cambio…- sugirió Jade, que tenía una bata del color de la piedra que representaba… pero era un verde muy distinto al que usaría Candy,

-Sí creo que sería agradable un cambio…- la apoyaron las otras, pero Candice supo que era en apoyo a ella, de esa manera no se sentiría rara o la verían diferente… quizá hasta pasaría desapercibida ante los clientes.

-Vamos Candice… atrévete a tener una doble cara…- le dijo María acercándole el corsé que amatista aun tenía en sus manos.

-Podría… podría probar…- dijo aun tímida.

-Muy bien, entonces esta noche las joyas de jade recibirán a una más… "Esmeralda"…- anuncio María.

A Candy no le fue difícil adivinar el porqué de ese nombre, era una piedra valiosa y muy hermosa… y sus ojos eran iguales a esta… eso se lo había asegurado "el" cuando le dio su primer collar con aquellas piedras… siempre lo guardo como un tesoro especial por ser la primera vez que le dedicara un halago como mujer y no como su "pequeña" como solía llamarla.

El día se fue de prisa para Candy, había trabajado desde una semana atrás en la parte trasera de la casa de modas, y después junto con las otras chicas se dirigía al salón del club para caballeros, todas le daban ánimos, solo las otras jóvenes… las que fueran en un principio sus compañeras en el mostrador de la tienda de modas, la miraban con cautela, como si el verla ahora en el salón de caballeros las afectase de alguna forma, pero prefirió ignorarlo, se apoyó más en las palabras de aliento y apoyo de Jade y sus joyas.

Ahora frente al espejo, apenas podía creer que detrás de aquel antifaz y dentro de aquel ajustado corsé estuviese ella, Ruby le ayudo con su pelo… dándole forma a sus risos naturales poniendo algunas lociones para que este no estuviera tan rebelde, le paso el tubo caliente que usaba ella para formar sus ondas y le recogió con unas horquillas un poco de un lado, también remarcaron sus ojos, y sus labios bañados con una suave aceite colorida se veían mas carnosos… ni ella misma se reconocía. Llamaron a la puerta y Ruby anuncio que era la hora, María entro al recibir la invitación de que podía pasar.

-Por Dios Candice!, estas irreconocible… serás la sensación de la noche…, pero no te preocupes… ya he dejado claro que las esmeraldas son intocables en este salón… y todos lo comprendieron- le comento rápidamente antes de que la joven palideciera del temor que se adivinaba en sus ojos.

-No sé si podré hacerlo….- Candy estaba muy nerviosa, pero sus compañeras habían hecho demasiado por ella y no podría defraudarlas.

-Lo lograras, ten confianza en ti misma… solo deja salir ese espíritu rebelde que se oculta en tu interior y grita por vivir….- Jade la tomo de la mano y la invito a salir con ellas.

Cuando llegaron al balcón Jade abrió las cortinas y palmeo un par de veces llamando la atención de los que desde abajo se volvieron a verla, entonces Ruby le dio un empujón y ella se vio bajo el escrutinio de varios pares de ojos que la miraban con interés.

-Esta es esmeralda… nuestra nueva joya… pero como ya os he mencionado… las esmeraldas no se tocan… de ninguna manera ni bajo ningún pretexto…

María comenzó a aplaudir y con ella se desataron los aplausos, siendo el centro de atención Candy se sintió un poco intimidada pero a la vez incitada por lo desconocido y que estaba a punto de observar aunque fuera a la distancia. "Jade" la llevo con ella detrás de la barra, había más jóvenes ahí, algunas no llevaban antifaz y vestían como camareras, supuso que eran quienes llevaban las bebidas a quien las solicitaba una vez que jade las sirviera, las que más se distinguían eran por supuesto las joyas, sus colores resaltaban más, las vio ir y venir, charlar y juguetear con los varones y eso ya no le pareció tan malo… algunos hombres curiosos se acercaron a los bancos frente a la barra donde ella y jade charlaban y reían con los comentarios que se escuchaban entre el bullicio, estos trataron de entablar alguna conversación con ella pero Jade les limitaba las preguntas con elegancia y discreción, Candice comenzó a relajarse y cada que veía en el espejo del fondo su nueva imagen… se sentía más y más como "esmeralda" la nueva joya de jade.

El día era tranquilo, la noche fue mayormente divertida en el salón y las pocas horas que descansó fueron suficientes para ella, la inquietud de las últimas semanas desapareció por completo, tenía varios trabajos que cortar, ahora las chicas con sus charlas picantes amenizaban el paso del tiempo que se volvía mas y más corto, ansiaba volver al salón y divertirse como la noche anterior, Jade le propuso que descansara ese día pero estaba demasiado excitada como para hacerlo así que le pido le permitiera volver a bajar y ella se lo permitió.

-Así que la seriecita de Candice se está volviendo una picara esmeralda….- con picardía Ruby trataba de jugarle una broma, Candy sonrió con alegría.

-Digamos que… esmeralda quiere conocer más de ese nuevo mundo que ha descubierto…- respondió.

kire

La campanilla sonó anunciando la entrada de un cliente y las chicas como cada que ocurría guardaron silencio… la voz que llego hasta ellas hiso palidecer a Candice que había decidido hacer una visita a sus nuevas amigas que a esa hora trabajaban en la casa de modas en el área de costura., se apegó a la pared y su corazón latió un poco más de prisa.

-Buenos días señor Granchester…- saludo Madame Mary con su habitual elegancia.

-Buen día – respondió sin mucha ceremonia, estaban solos y no tenían necesidad de fingir.- donde esta Candice?, -pregunto directamente y María supo que las caretas quedaban a un lado.

-No sé de quién me hablas.- respondió en el mismo tono desafiante que Terrece utilizo.

-Sabes perfectamente de quien te hablo, no trates de fingirte inocente, la vieja ya hablo y me dijo que la envió aquí…- le expuso

\- Y es verdad… pero desde el día que te apareciste se fue y no volvió… no me dio más explicación que volvería a su tierra porque tenía el dinero suficiente para hacerlo…- le respondió firme.

\- No te creo… donde esta?- volvió a preguntar.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, porque no lo confirmas yendo a buscarla a casa de su familia?, supongo que estará ahí..- lo desafío una vez más, sabía que a Terrece no se le permitiría viajar sin Susana en esos momentos y además dudaba muchísimo que la mujercita aceptara poner un pie en América.

-Jamás volvería ahí, fue repudiada por la gente que le dio caridad…- remarco con burla.

\- Pues entonces búscala en otro lado porque aquí no está… - se giró ignorándolo y prestando atención al vestido que colocaba en uno de los maniquís para después exhibirlo en el ventanal.

-No me vas a engañar… sé que sabes donde esta y seguiré viniendo hasta que me lo digas… y si no lo haces entonces atente a las consecuencias… recuerda que ahora el duque soy yo.- le recordó prepotente pero ella no se volvió a verlo, siguió ignorándolo, esto lo hiso salir enfurecido y no trato de disimularlo.

María dejo escapar el aire que sin notarlo mantenía retenido en sus pulmones, quiso correr a la parte trasera para enviar a alguien que averiguara si Candice estaba bien, pero su intuición le gritaba que Terrece la mantenía vigilada por cualquier movimiento sospechosos que pudiese descubrir, así que se forzó a continuar con su labor, las chicas que atendían junto con ella el frente la miraban extrañadas, ella jamás perdía la educación ni los buenos modales, pero con Terrece no se podía tratar de otra forma, sin embargo continuo actuando como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Detrás de la última pared Candice trataba de recuperar el aliento, si hubiese salido como lo tenía planeado hubiese corrido mayor riesgo, la única parte que le estaba prácticamente prohibida a cualquier cliente era el taller de corte y el área de costura, y aunque el pasillo que cruzaban era muy estrecho y casi nunca las clientas se volvían hacia ahí, dudaba que Terrece pasara por alto cualquier movimiento que pudiese darse.

-Te encuentras bien Candice..- Ruby se acercó a ella al ver que parecía como si fuese a desmayarse.

\- Sí, estoy bien… - respondió, pero se dio cuenta que las galletas que cocinara para compartir con ellas estaban en el suelo y Ruby las recogía en ese momento…- gracias…

No pudo controlarse más y salió del taller por la puerta que la llevaría al pasillo que comunicaba con el salón, con pasos presurosos llego a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, porque Terrece no la dejaba en paz?, ya tenía en su casa la mujer que eligió como esposa…. Porque no podía darse por vencido y aceptar el hecho de que jamás la tendría como amante?

La noche llego y Candice no se sentía aún muy animada, María charlo con ella en cuanto cerraron el taller y pudo ir a verla, le aseguro que terrece no podría hacer nada mientras estuviera ahí, aun así, el corazón de Candice le advertía que no debía exponerse, pero ella no era una cobarde, así que siguiendo los pasos enseñados se vistió como esmeralda y bajo al salón donde ya tenía varios caballeros que les gustaba charlar con ella por su audacia y frescura.

Las chicas estaban más al pendiente de ella, había nacido una verdadera amistad y sus charlas se habían vuelto diarias, esa noche corrió sin ningún cambio, solo tuvo un pequeño sobresalto que no pudo ocultar a ojos de jade… esa noche un caballero de rubio cabello llego al salón, cuando lo vio, su porte y estatura la dejaron helada, su corazón se paró por un instante… lo recorrió con la vista lentamente sintiendo que se desmayaría… vio que se acercaba y le faltó el aire, no podía dejar de verlo…su mente le jugaba sucio y veía lo que deseaba más allá de su razón…

-Buenas noches… me serviría una cerveza por favor?- pidió cuando estaba sentado frente a ella.

El corazón le volvió a latir cuando escucho la voz del hombre y entonces pudo ver sus facciones claramente… y sus ojos… de un azul tan obscuro que podían confundirse con el negro.

-Por supuesto, - le regalo una amable sonrisa ocultando su desilusión.

\- A quien tenemos aquí?- pregunto Jade acercándose y sonriendo ampliamente- al fin has vuelto…

-Jade… un placer volver a estar aquí… y más al ver que tienes una nueva y hermosa joya…- comento el desconocido tomando la cerveza que Candice le sirviera, la joven sonrió cuando escucho el comentario.

-Por supuesto, pero lo primero que tienes que saber es que "Esmeralda"… solo atiende en la barra, puede charlar si lo desea… pero esta joya… se respeta.- Jade abrazo a la joven por los hombros en un gesto protector y el recién llegado alzó su tarro aceptando no de muy buen agrado lo dicho y bebió un trago.

\- Te comprendo, es muy hermosa por lo que debe valer mucho…- sugirió tentando el terreno.

\- No, no has entendido mi adorado conde… ella no tiene precio… no hay oferta que logre siquiera tentarme, es incalculable su valor… así que te pido que lo respetes y no hagas ningún intento por romper las reglas.

El conde comprendió a la perfección pero Candice le pareció demasiado bella, los ojos verdes de la chica estaban llenos de luz, de alegría, de vida, y su boca no tenía nada que envidiarle a "Ruby", mientras Candice atendía a otros clientes que mantenían una relación amistosa con ella, el conde no pudo dejar de recorrerla a través del espejo que cubría la pared a espaldas de la joven, era hermosa de pies a cabeza y ese pelo de brillante oro se antojaba tocarlo y tenerlo extendido sobre una blanca almohada para poder aspirar su aroma… rosas, podía adivinarlo por la suave y delicada fragancia que se desprendía de aquellos largos risos cada que la chica hacia algún movimiento, sintió como su saliva se volvía mas liquida y caliente… esa mujer era "antojable".

La mañana llego como cada día, Candice aun envuelta en sus blancas sabanas dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, después abrazo a su almohada para encerrar el rostro en ella, no había podido dormir, la mirada de aquel hombre sobre ella la torturaba, pero no por el caballero en si… sino por quien le recordaba,… su pensamiento voló y cerro los parpados dejándose envolver por la magia de su imaginación,… "sus manos enormes y fuertes comenzaron a levantar su bata tocando su piel… el tacto quemaba, sus labios recorrían su cuello y sus hombros dejando un húmedo camino de saliva caliente que parecía lava, no pudo contener el gemido que salió de su garganta cuando aquella deliciosa boca succiono uno de sus rosados y pequeños pezones… la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo era explosiva… el agarre de sus grandes manos se posó en su trasero, lo amaso y acaricio en salvajes círculos que la hacían sentirse en llamas… "el" la coloco sobre si como una amazona a horcajadas sobre su montura… una posición indecente para una mujer pero a ella le encantaba, sentía en su intimidad desnuda la tela de sus pantalones a un cerrados… y sus manos aferradas a su trasero atrayéndola hacia su propio cuerpo en un suave balanceo que la hacía perderse y ella deseaba perderse y apegarse tanto a él que ni el mismo aire lo separara, quería sentir, deseaba ver lo que él podía entregarle para llevarla a las estrellas… el líquido caliente que comenzaba a escurrir por sus muslos la hacía aún más anhelante de aquel secreto que se escondía bajo la negra tela de los pantalones… entre gemidos graves escucho su nombre…."Candice…oh Candice"… y ella quería llamarlo gritar su nombre mientras gemía apasionadamente… "A".."

-Candice, Candice!, estas bien?- Ruby la sacudía suavemente hasta que la chica abrió los ojos asustada y jadeante, las mejillas sonrojadas y la frente perlada por sudor hablaban mucho de su condición.

-Qué pasa?!- pregunto incorporándose de inmediato y cubriéndose con la manta de seda verde.

-Vine a llamarte para el desayuno… pero no me respondías así que me tome el atrevimiento de entrar, pensé que tenías una pesadilla… estabas muy agitada… estas bien?- Ruby la miraba temerosa de que estuviese enferma, la chica cruzo por demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo y el ritmo de vida nocturna podría estarla afectando.

-Sí, estoy bien…- respondió tratando de recomponerse deprisa, saco los pies de la cama y se sentó en la orilla del colchón.. Tomo aire un par de veces buscando el control de sus sentidos y de sus pensamientos.

-Déjanos un momento Ruby… ve con las demás- la voz de María rompió el incómodo silencio que quedo entre las jóvenes.

-Creo que no está muy bien…- mencionó Ruby mirando a Jade con algo de preocupación dibujada en su bello rostro.

-no te preocupes, yo lo manejo…- María espero hasta que Ruby se hubiese marchado, se aseguró de que la puerta estuviese cerrada antes de acercarse a Candice.- Otro mal sueño Candy?.

-No… no sé de qué me hablas…- apenada evitaba verla de frente así que permitió que sus risos cayeran sobre su rostro para ocultar su vergüenza, se sentía expuesta.

-Es normal… estas experimentando algo que nunca has sentido, tu curiosidad ha llevado a tu cuerpo a anhelar lo que aún no tiene…- María se sentó junto a ella y suavemente le recogió algunos risos llevándolos a la parte trasera de su oído para ver su perfil, Candy no se volvió.

-Porque me pasa esto?- le pregunto cubriéndose el rostro con sus bellas manos.

-Ya te lo he dicho, es normal, has estado observando el comportamiento de las chicas… al contacto con los hombres, no importa si tu no lo haces… tu cuerpo reacciona… y tu mente juega contigo durante tus sueños haciendo más fuerte el anhelo.

-No está bien, no está bien!- su voz dejaba notar su desesperación.

-No, está bien que desees ser tocada con ternura, ser tratada con pasión… pero desgraciadamente nuestra sociedad lo tacha de pecado, nos hacen creer que tocar nuestro cuerpo nos llevara al infierno, que somos malas mujeres por anhelar y sentir…, incluso… se nos prohíbe tocar…, esas son las lecciones que has recibido verdad Candice?...

La joven recordó las pláticas que a escondidas había escuchado entre la Abuela Elroy y Annie que era mayor y estaba más próxima a ser presentada para buscar un marido… las cosas que le había explicado la mujer mayor erran horribles, sucias… asquerosas, a ella personalmente se le enseño que no debía ver nunca su cuerpo desnudo y mucho menos tocarlo más de lo que una buena higiene exigía…, sin embargo, los últimos días en el salón habían estado mucho más reveladores de lo que ella imaginara, si Annie supiera lo que ella veía de cuando en cuando… seguro se enfermaría con solo imaginarlo, pero ella no, en el salón no había más haya que algunas caricias algo atrevidas y profundos besos que alimentaban su imaginación y que de cierta forma ella conociera durante su viaja con Terrece… pero … como bien lo había dicho María… su curiosidad la había llevado más haya… la noche en que cansada subió a dormir, al cruzar las gruesas cortinas del balcón central… su atención fue atraída por agitados gemidos… y siguiendo el sonido llego a la sala que comunicaba el salón con la casa de modas, era una sala privada al final del pasillo… ella pensó que a pesar de la decoración esta jamás era usada y solo la tenían para disimular la entrada oculta en la pared, pero no era así y lo descubrió es noche…

" _María estaba casi desnuda, el corsé abierto y sus voluptuosos pechos se exhibían y agitaban con el movimiento que ella ejercía montada sobre el hombre que estaba entre sus piernas y de espaldas a la curiosidad de ella, la ropa interior de María descansaba en el suelo y su faldón estaba subido hasta su cintura, las manos del hombre la aferraban y jalaban contra sí y María jadeaba con más fuerza perdida en lo que parecía disfrutar plenamente, los ojos de la mujer estaban cerrados y su rostro echado hacia atrás, el hombre aquel succionaba de sus senos amamantándose como si fuera un recién nacido y María precia estar disfrutando con cada gesto o caricia de su amante, ella se ocultó de inmediato tras los cortinajes pero su curiosidad la obligo a permanecer ahí observando, sintiendo como su cuerpo se encendía y su entre pierna se humedecía, su corazón palpitaba y sin desearlo su mente había volado en busca del amante perfecto que le brindara aquellas atenciones… el gemido grave que se unió al grito de satisfacción de María la habían sacado de sus absurdos pensamientos y había huido del lugar_ "… pero para María no paso totalmente desapercibida. Horas después, María la alcanzo en su habitación pero ella se fingió dormida, desde entonces ese sueño se repetía en su mente una y otra vez… pero su amante tenía el rostro que más anhelaba… pero que jamás podría tener."

-Candice, desear no es pecado, como tampoco lo es amar, es normal que amando a Terrece lo desees, que al ver el placer de las chicas…y el mío, tu cuerpo quiera sentir lo mismo… no somos malas por tener estos deseos Candice… somos marginadas y llamadas pecadoras… pero el sexo y el placer no son un pecado… quizá la forma en que lo manejamos no sea la correcta… pero es a lo que nos han orillado, es el único camino que nos han dejado… así que … lo que hemos hecho es disfrutar del único trabajo que nos han dejado para sobrevivir a nuestra pasión.

-Yo… no…María…, yo no las juzgo… yo misma.. Cuando me baño… o por los cielos!, no me atrevo ni siquiera a decirlo…- el llanto comenzó a sacudirla y sus sollozos fueron más fuertes, María la abrazo y dejo que se desahogara.

-Candice, yo no voy a juzgarte… no soy quien para hacerlo, deseas hablar conmigo… puedes confiarme lo que sea que te atormenta… Candice no eres una mujerzuela solo por desear… por amar.

-Yo… no pienso en Terrece… jamás ha sido terrece.- revelo.

* * *

Y que tal el capitulo?... bueno agradesco a todas las que me leen, a las que me regalan un review y a quienes me agregan a sus favoritos, bendiciones y nos seguimos leyendo!... akirem.


	7. enganio 7

De regreso con esta historia!1, perdones miiiiiiiillllllll, pero tuve algunosproblemas tecnicos con el programa de mi compu, mil disculpas, mil disculpas, y no les hecho mas rollo para que lean el capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo.- 7

-he arreglado una reunión con conocidos de la nobleza… quizá podamos averiguar… si ha vuelto a la casona de Mary jane… y se mantiene oculta por las razones… que ya conocemos.- George entraba en el privado y se acercaba a espaldas de aquel hombre que sufría en la soledad de su habitación, le ofreció un abrigo, la noche era extremadamente fría y anunciaba una tormenta invernal, pero Albert permanecía de pie en el balcón vistiendo solo ropa ligera sin nada que lo protegiera de la inclemencia del clima.

-ese desgraciado… si la mantiene encerrada y oculta…, por los cielos!, no, creo que preferiría eso a que se encuentre sufriendo o…

-No, no pienses en eso, ella es fuerte, seguro está bien, por lo pronto esta noche nos reuniremos en el club de Londres, quizá escuchemos algún rumor… o algo que nos haga saber si él la tiene. No debemos torturarnos pensando negativamente.- George lo tomaba del brazo obligándolo a seguirlo a l interior.

\- Esta bien, pero no permitas que esos inútiles dejen de recorrer la ciudad… quiero que busquen hasta el último rico… debajo de las piedra si es necesario.- William se incorporaba y regresaba al interior para después retirarse al dormitorio dentro de aquella enorme suite.

kire

María estaba sorprendía al escuchar firme mente la revelación de Candice, y en silencio esperaba por la joven que parecía estar tomando una decisión muy difícil.

-Cuando era muy joven…- comenzó a hablar Candice sin atreverse a ver a María pero sintiendo que nadie mejor que ella podría comprenderla –yo me enamore… los Andrey nos adoptaron desde muy pequeñas… y criaron como parte de la familia, como las pupilas de madame Elroy… pero nuestro tutor era su sobrino… solo algunos años mayor que nosotras, había mas familia, entre ellos tres primos que eran de edad semejante a nosotras, Anthony, él era el más cercano a.. nuestro tutor, era su sobrino directo… sus padres murieron en un naufragio y desde que era un bebe fue criado por la abuela, Archivald y Alistear eran muy apuestos y amables, siempre nos trataron como si realmente fuéramos familia, y yo los amaba a los tres… en nuestra infancia Anthony comenzó a mostrar preferencia por mi… siempre estaba a mi lado y me ayudaba y yo lo quería mucho… pero no como él deseaba, Archie y Stear regresaron a vivir con sus padres y él se fue con ellos, yo y Annie quedamos con la tía Elroy, entonces "El" apareció, y hubo una conexión casi inmediata…, por lo menos de mi parte, pero volvió a marcharse sin notar mi sentir.

Regreso cuando yo cumplí los catorce, descubrí que me atraía, quería estar siempre con él, no quería que se fuera de viaje o que regresara a la ciudad… pero era necesario, pronto se haría su presentación como el heredero de la familia y debía prepararse para enfrentar a la sociedad, yo moría de rabia al solo pensar que ya no podría darme su atención… de principio pensé que era porque él era muy atento conmigo, siempre me trataba con cariño y cumplía todos mis caprichos, Annie me llamaba la favorita del patriarca y no me molestaba, al contrario me alagaba, pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que mi corazón latía deprisa cuando él estaba cerca, que teníamos gustos muy similares… incluso comencé a estudiar a escondidas en la biblioteca de la casa para entender su trabajo y las empresas que manejaría, me descubrí deseando que los besos que el castamente me daba en la frente… los depositara mejor en mis labios… que cuando tomaba mi mano… deseaba que mejor tomara mi cintura y me acercara a él. Me había enamorado.

Cuando cumplí quince años me negaba a tener una fiesta de presentación… no quería que me mostraran como un trofeo que ya estaba dispuesto para ser adquirido… me molestaba que alguien pudiese desear ser mi pretendiente o siquiera pensar en acercarse a mi… Annie disfrutaba ya de la admiración de varios caballeros y disfrutaba con ello, pero no yo, yo solo deseaba a uno solo, a "el".

En mi festejo de diecisiete años… quería verme más mujer, ajuste mi corsé para que mis senos lucieran más abundantes y mis cintura más estrecha, use zapatos más altos de lo que podía soportar, aunque me mataban no quería dejarlos porque quería verme más alta… ese día, estaba dispuesta a robarle un beso… me di cuenta que el amor que sentí cuando niña… no tenía nada que ver con el que sentía ahora… este era mucho más fuerte… supe que estaba enamorada de el como lo hace una mujer… la noche anterior había soñado con él.

En una de nuestras múltiples travesuras… Annie y yo entramos al viejo estudio oculto de la biblioteca, era una habitación abandonada y sucia, llena de polvo… entramos por curiosidad y deseando saber si realmente éramos familia de los Andrey … era nuestro más grande deseo, pero lo único que encontramos fueron viejos libros de contabilidad y.. otras… cosas, pero yo descubrió un cajón secreto debajo del viejo escritorio y había muchas fotos de mujeres semidesnudas y libros de imágenes que hablaban de las relaciones que un hombre mantiene con una mujer en la alcoba, Annie se asustó mucho y salió corriendo pero yo no… yo las observaba tratando de comprender, esa imágenes regresaron a mi mente durante un sueño que mantuve con él, pero la mujer que el hombre acariciaba era yo… y el quien estaba sobre mi besándome y acariciándome… fue la primera vez que desperté húmeda y con la respiración agitada, me sentí sucia, pero anhelaba sentir sus labios y por eso había decidido robarle un beso.

Anteriormente había escuchado una charla que la abuela mantuvo con Annie, al ser ella mayor estaba más cerca de conseguir un buen matrimonio, las cosas que escuche a escondidas me parecieron sucias y absurdas, y comencé a sentirme culpable por desear que él me besara, aun así quise arriesgarme, la abuela había dicho que a un hombre no le gustan la mujeres que se toman libertades en la cama, que nosotras solo debemos satisfacer sus necesidades y estar dispuestas cuando ellos deseen…, sino, pensaran que somos… que somos…

-Mujerzuelas…- complemento María al ver que Candice no se atrevía a pronunciar la palabra, la chica asintió, María le acaricio el brazo animándola a seguir desahogándose.

\- Dijo que ningún hombre de buena cuna aceptaría jamás tener a una mujer como esas en su cama y que si descubría esa clase de comportamiento o pensamientos en su esposa pedirían la anulación del matrimonio… por eso debíamos ser siempre recatadas y limitarnos a dejarlos cumplir sus deseos en silencio y sin interrumpirlos, que lo único bueno que una mujer obtenía de ese acto sucio y lleno de pecado… era la concepción de un hijo y que eso nos purificaba por la falta que se cometía y por ser objetos que provocaban la lujuria. Y que debíamos sentirnos regocijadas que durante nueve meses no nos veríamos obligadas a soportar nuevamente esas asquerosidades y aceptar que nuestro marido buscara desahogo en alguien más. Yo… comencé a sentirme impura por seguir deseando que él me besara y me encerrara en sus brazos, por desear sentir la piel de su mejilla en mis manos desnudas…, y eso me hiso romper una vez más las limitadas reglas impuestas a una mujer.

Durante la celebración de mi cumpleaños, Me pase la mayoría de la noche vigilándolo, el bailo conmigo como correspondía al ser mi tutor, pero después se alejó y no volvió, yo lo busque entre la gente con discreción y cada vez me sentía más excitada por lo que pensaba hacer, escape del salón de fiestas de la mansión y sabiendo que lo encontraría en los jardines… su lugar favorito, ambos nos escapábamos cuando la tía hacia sus celebraciones y bailes y siempre terminábamos sentados frente al lago o en medio del jardín de rosas que cultivara su hermana y después su sobrino, así que busque ahí primero pero no lo encontré. Cruce por otro de los enormes jardines y lo descubrí sentado en la bardilla que rodeaba la fuente central… me acerque a hurtadillas deseando sorprenderlo y lo hice… cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca no le di tiempo a pensar, me senté en sus piernas y me incline a besarlo… yo estaba hundida en mi propia excitación y cerré los ojos sintiendo solo la calidez de sus labios… una copa que se estrelló en el suelo me hiso romper el beso no correspondido e incorporarme asustada… él se puso de pie rápidamente pero sin dejar de verme con la expresión de sorpresa… o quizá era molestia, no lo supe porque entonces mis ojos se posaron en la persona que nos había sorprendido… era la chica más bella que jamás hubiese visto, tenía el pelo arreglado en largos tirabuzones rojizos, sus labios eran hermosos, perfectos, y sus ojos tenían un extraño color entre el dorado y café… hechiceros…, Él se giró de inmediato al verla y entonces ella lo beso familiarmente en la mejilla, me sentí morir… sobre todo cuando me presento como su "pequeña… pupila"…, ella sonrió con burla y me extendió la mano envuelta en guantes de seda… era tan elegante, su postura era tan perfecta como ella, yo solo quería salir huyendo de ahí… para mi quedo claro que ella era su novia… así que me disculpe y Salí de ahí lo más deprisa que pude….

Aunque quería evitarlo las lágrimas ya rodaban de mis ojos… me sentí la mujer más sucia… la más baja… supe que jamás merecería estar con el… su mirada me quemaba al recordarla… entonces me di cuenta que no era sorpresa… era desprecio, él era un caballero, respetuoso… educado según los reglamentos de un antiguo clan escoces… era lógico que me despreciara, yo siempre fui la rebelde, la que no seguía las reglas, la que montaba como hombre, la que corría sobre la hierba con los pies descalzos y las botas en la mano, que me bañaba en el lago y no usaba sombrilla para cubrirme de los rayos del sol… la que siempre rompía las reglas e incluso podía llegar a lazar un becerro, como un vulgar chicuelo…, jamás seria digna de estar a su lado.

Aquella noche cuando regresaba llorando… terrece se cruzó en mi camino, un marino que podría sacarme de ahí… que podría llevarme lejos de esa casa, de esa tierra… comencé a tratarlo, salía con el aun sin carabina, paseábamos en carruajes por el pueblo sin importarnos lo que dijeran de nosotros, me di cuenta que con eso "El" se molestaba pero aun así no me decía nada, no me reclamaba y yo enfurecía… dejo de dirigirme la palabra y cada vez su trato fue más distante, por eso me refugie en terrece, el me hacía sentir libre, única y me miraba sin juzgarme… como lo hacía "el", me prohibieron ver a terrece por ser un simple capitán de barco no digno de nuestra familia… pero yo no les hice caso y seguí saliendo a escondidas, viéndolo en las cercanías del lago… en la cabaña del bosque, en mi colina favorita donde ambos trepábamos al árbol que antes había trepado con '"El", quería borrarlo de mi memoria, olvidarme que existía… olvidarme que él se casaría con una señorita educada y de apellido… y que me desprecio por ser una … loca huérfana.

Terrece me pidió escaparme con él y yo asentí, me cegué con la luz de Terrece, me hacía sentir única y amada… y yo añoraba amar… olvidar para volver amar a alguien que me aceptase como yo era… y acepte. Sabía que arruinaría mi reputación… que me tacharían de una cualquiera, pero yo les callaría la boca cuando vieran en los diarios la sorpresa de que me había casado con el hijo de un duque y no con un marino como todos pensaban… yo conocía el secreto de Terrece… el me lo dijo para ganarse mi plena confianza, le restregaría en la cara que la huérfana… libertina, que el desprecio por no ser digna… había sido aceptada por un duque… pero hasta en eso el tenía razón… yo solo fui el juguete de Terrece y con ello solo confirme lo que él pensaba de mí, que era una cualquiera…, lo vi en sus ojos la noche que fue a tratar de detenerme para que no huyera con Terrece, me dijo que "lo hundiría en la obscuridad de la culpa", y eso desee, que la culpa lo atormentara siempre. Desee con todo mi corazón que "el" sufriera por despreciarme… por juzgarme de ser una fulana cuando lo único que yo quería era amarlo.

-Pero porque habría de sentirse culpable?, si pensaba eso de ti desde que lo besaste… para el sería un alivio que te fueras de su familia… no les afectaría en nada tu deshonra al ser una huérfana a la que habían ayudado… contrario a todo, ellos serían las víctimas y tú la malagradecida. Debía sentirse regocijado. De hecho dudo mucho que pensando como tú dices… él hubiese querido detenerte.

Candice observo a maría tratando de comprender lo que la mujer decía, pero su mente la tenía demasiado revuelta con aquellos sueños, ella siempre lo había tenido en su corazón, él era el motivo por el cual no se entregó a Terrece antes de casarse, y era quien estaba ahora cada noche amándola en sus sueños…, como deseaba olvidarlo!… pero le sucedía todo lo contrario, cada día lo tenía más dentro de su ser, lo anhelaba… lo amaba y eso la hacía sentir impura, despreciable.

-Candice… tal vez… quizá…- María tenía un pensamiento rondando en su mente, pero no quería ilusionar a Candice, ella lo había aprendido desde joven, todos, incluidos los "caballeros" tenían una doble cara y lo comprobaba cada noche cuando estos llegaban a su salón para retozar con sus joyas… después de dejar en casa a sus alegres mujeres, a quienes acompañaban por las tardes a su casa de modas y las conformaban con elegantes y caros vestidos, relucientes collares de diamantes…. Y ellas, se mostraban dignas y pudorosas, pero en cuanto estaban a solas con ella, le pedían con discreción ropas atrevidas que por supuesto pagaban sus maridos pero disfrutaban sus amantes…. Era un mundo lleno de hipocresía… quizá el "Amor" de Candice también tenía una doble cara.

-No María, te agradezco que desees reconfortarme, pero lo que vi en sus ojos era desprecio, a este tiempo toda la sociedad de chicago debe juzgarme por la fulana malagradecida que daño la reputación del apellido "Andrey".

-Andrey?- pregunto nuevamente la mujer mayor.

-Sí, ese es su ilustre apellido…- menciono con dolor. María se quedó pensativa pero prefirió no ahondar en el tema…

-Candice, tu amas a ese hombre verdad?- la chica respondió sintiendo que reconocerlo abiertamente menguaba un poco su dolor pero no cerraba su herida, así que acepto el abrazo de María y volvió a llorar como una chiquilla abandonada, sola y temerosa de lo que pudiese depararle el futuro.- entonces no te sientas culpable por desearlo, no estas pecando por las reacciones de tu cuerpo cuando piensas en el… es normal sentirse anhelante y desear sentir… no eres una mujer mala Candy… eres una mujer enamorada, y si el no valoro eso… entonces es un hipócrita como todos los demás.

kire

Viéndose al espejo observaba su imagen, no era un jovencito asustado por sus sentimientos, no era más aquel chiquillo de catorce que se enamoró de su pupila quien era apenas una niña de ocho años, aquella que le robo el corazón con una sencilla sonrisa, a la que no podía dejar de ver y perseguir a escondidas deseando poder protegerla hasta del aire que amenazaba con despeinarla… pero se dio cuenta que su único sobrino directo gustaba de ella y era correspondido, eso fue el punto decisivo que lo llevo a alejarse, a refugiarse y volver al viejo internado, se hasta que ya no pudo estar aislado por los deberes que le correspondían como el heredero, y entonces volvió, ya no era más una niña, a sus catorce años daba claras muestras de la bella mujer en la que se convertiría, pero lo que más lo atrajo era su pasión por la libertad, su amor a la naturaleza… su dulce y refrescante compañía… sus charlas tan naturales y llenas de fantasías…, fantasías que él deseaba cumplir… no pudo evitarlo… ella se volvió su mundo, su aire…, pero era un bastardo por pensar de esa manera de una inocente chiquilla que no imaginaba lo que despertaba en ese que se trasformaba poco a poco en hombre y a quien le asustaba los deseos que un simple rose de su mejilla suave provocaba en él, era un sucio por esas reacciones, por querer de esa manera a un ser limpio e inocente… que además era su pupila. Se odio por ser quien era.

En su mente resonaban las palabras de su abuela reclamándole por no querer presentarla a la sociedad como se hacía con todas las chicas que entraban a la edad de ser cortejadas…, no, él no podía soportar siquiera ver que algún otro hombre pusiera sus ojos sobre ella, que la mancharan con pensamientos y deseos sucios…, se sentía hipócrita ya que el mismo la deseaba de esa forma… pero era más allá de eso, él amaba su sonrisa, amaba su limpia mirada y le encantaba ver su reflejo en sus verdes esmeraldas que lo miraban con lo que él pensaba era adoración, pero así era ella, todo la emocionaba, nunca podía ocultar nada… su mirada era un libro abierto para él, y cuando se lo confeso a la abuela ella lo marco como deshonroso… inadmisible… el debía ser como un padre para ella, y así era como lo veían ella y su hermana Annie, como su benefactor, el hermano mayor que nunca tuvieron, el padre que reemplazaba al hombre que con su muerte las abandono en un orfanato, alguien quien debía velar por su bienestar y no tratar de deshonrarla de aquella manera tan vergonzosa convirtiéndola en su fulana…. Albert odio a su tía por siquiera pensarlo, él quería que fuera su esposa, su compañera para toda la vida e incluso más allá si fuese posible… pero en algo tenía razón su tía, el traicionaba la inocente confianza que Candy y Annie depositaron en él, la confianza que se le brinda a un hermano… que era como el debía verla y no más.

Pero en su fiesta de diecisiete… cuando lucia como toda una joven mujer… el había sentido esperanza…, ilusión…, una ilusión que se evaporo como la niebla del amanecer…. Aquel beso robado todavía le quemaba los labios, aquel sorprendente momento en que ella llego a el que se escondía en los jardines para no ver la cantidad de pretendientes se acercaban y discutían entre ellos por conseguir bailar con ella, él no podía intervenir, no podía destruir su futuro y por eso huyo y se refugió en aquel jardín… pensaba justamente en lo hermosa que lucía… en su bella y amplia sonrisa, en aquella mirada que le dirigió con inocencia y que habían hecho a su corazón latir deprisa y llenarse con aquella ilusión de ser correspondido… entonces su beso llego hechizándolo…, entonces creyó que todo era una más de sus alucinaciones nocturnas y se negó a caer de nuevo porque el despertar era doloroso… pero la caricia era tan real que dolía no entregarse a ella… y cuando supo que no era una ilusión sino una realidad… todo se confundió con la llegada de Eliza… la chica que su tía eligiera para ser su prometida.

Entonces llego Terrece de la nada… robándosela… quitándosela para siempre, y el beso quedo en una simple más de sus travesuras… como se lo aclaro Annie… la confidente de su pequeña… porque no importaba que el mundo se derrumbara… en su interior ella siempre seria "su" pequeña. Fue el instrumento de una de sus travesuras… y eso le dolió… y lo llevo a cometer el peor de sus errores… comprometerse con Eliza. Presintió que el marinero era un canalla un mentiroso y se lo hiso saber con anterioridad…ella no quiso escuchar nada que no viniera de la boca del imbécil de Terrece, Candy… "su" Candy desapareció la misma noche en que se anunció su compromiso… como un juego del destino ella se fue con el hombre que eligió para compartir su vida a pesar de apenas conocerlo …, a él no le importó dejarlo todo con la única esperanza de poder detenerla salió en su búsqueda cuando Annie le informo lo sucedido, mas no era quien para romper su felicidad… la amaba demasiado para hacerla infeliz obligándola a quedarse donde no deseaba estar. Y así la perdió.

Ahora estaba pagando por ello, ella estaba sola, engañada y perdida… y él estaba ahí para encontrarla… no regresaría si no la llevaba consigo, no cometería el mismo error de antaño, ahora era u hombre decidido a todo por la mujer que amaba.

-Estás listo?- George interrumpía sus pensamientos regresándolo del pasado. Era la tercera noche que visitaban aquel lugar sin conseguir nada, no eran sitios agradables o a los que el acudiera con frecuencia como lo hacían los demás, por el contrario, jamás había puesto un pie en ellos hasta ese entonces, pero por ella haría lo que fuese necesario.

-No, dame cinco minutos.- respondió entrando al cuarto de aseo.

Una hora más tarde dos elegantes caballeros entraban a uno de los tantos salones para varones "respetables"…

Las partidas de juego debían ser interesantes en el salón destinado a ello, las áreas de apuestas eran atractivas para los derrochadores, los salones de esgrima y otros deportes también eran una atracción pero no para lo que el necesitaba… cuando se hacía alguna actividad rara vez se comentaba nada que no tuviera que ver con esta… así que no les quedaba más que unirse al área donde los hombres se dedicaban a beber una copa y fumar un delicado "puro", ahogándose en la inconciencia del alcohol y el humo del tabaco para olvidarse de sus "problemas" y alardear de sus riquezas.

Un grupo de hombres reían de alguna mala broma y ellos se acercaron a la barra donde serían atendidos, aquellos lugares no formaban parte de sus acostumbradas actividades, así que no tenían familiaridad con ello, alguien reconoció a William y se acercó abandonando dicho grupo.

-Pero miren lo que ha traído la marea desde América…- el hombre rechoncho, de largo bigote, y algo mayor, se acercó al rubio caballero atrayendo la atención de algunos otros..- el mismísimo William Andrey…

-Buenas noches… conde de Pastria.- respondió Albert no muy seguro de recordar al hombre.

\- Por favor respóndame que es acertado mi pensamiento y su presencia en nuestra ciudad es porque al fin ha aceptado la propuesta de Richard Granchester.- el hombre hablaba con familiaridad pero Albert tenía sus reservas.- no se preocupe hombre… que de ser así… yo seré uno de sus socios…- el hombre parecía saber mucho de los asuntos que supuestamente lo habían llevado a ese lugar, mas no la verdadera razón de su presencia en ese lugar.

\- Estamos estudiando la posibilidad… pero aún no he tomado una decisión.- respondió sin poder ocultar su molestia, no era partidario de aquellos lugares y menos cuando los presentes solo deseaban alardear de dinero y posiciones sociales… tal como intentaba ese hombre al presumir de su sociedad con Granchester y probablemente con el… eso lo enfermaba.- George, creo que después de todo no me siento bien, será mejor que regrese al hotel…- Bebiendo su copa de un trago se despidió con caballerosidad dándole a su acompañante la excusa perfecta para disculparlo, pero pidiéndole con la mirada que el continuara tratando de investigar algo, el moreno acepto al ver el dolor en el fondo de su mirada.

-Está bien… me divertiré solo entonces…- respondió el moreno palmeándole el hombro antes de que este comenzara a marcharse.

-Parece que el invierno no le sienta bien al "Patriarca"- con un tono burlón el hombre trataba de mofarse al haber sido claramente ignorado.- deberíamos llevarlo a la casa de Jade… esa nueva joya suya… alivia y derrite el hielo con solo verla.

El grupo soltó una carcajada pero Albert ya no escucho el comentario.. La noche helada volvió a golpearle el rostro haciendo que su corazón se contrajera con dolor una vez más… solo pensar que su pequeña pudiera estar en algún mal lugar pasando frio lo llenaba de angustia. Se decidió a caminar hasta su hotel… tal vez el cielo lo perdonara y le realizara el milagro de encontrarla.

kire

-Porque no nos acompaña usted, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de ver a las joyas de jade…- EL conde insistía una vez más con George, más el hombre estaba decidido a no dejarse convencer, los burdeles no eran de su preferencia… de hecho los detestaban, además necesitaba quedarse un poco más, había conseguido la información de que ese club era precisamente uno de los más frecuentados por Terrece, quizá con u poco de suerte lograra toparse con él y seguirlo para ver si el tenia a Candice en algún lugar que ellos desconocieran. Así que se negó.

-Les agradezco.. Pero esta noche tengo otras prioridades…- respondió con educación.

-No sabe lo que se pierde amigo… si conociera esa joyas se quedaría encandilado con su brillo… sobre todo con "esmeralda", pero bueno… si algún día durante su estancia se deciden a divertirse con una "buena" mujer… solo avíseme… yo encantado de llevarlos al mejor lugar de la ciudad… créame que no se arrepentirán…- el hombre tenía aliento alcohólico, George dudo mucho de que sus palabras fueran certeras.

-lo tendré en cuenta…- Respondió George con apatía.

El grupo de hombres algo ebrios se alejó decididos a ir en busca de algo de diversión, George permaneció en la barra, el mozo que servía las bebidas se acercó a ofrecerle una copa más, y al no tener nadie más con quien conversar… George entablo una conversación con el joven buscando entre palabras un poco más de información.

kire

El día había corrido y ella no sentía deseos de levantarse de su cama, hablar con María le había hecho bien, ella la hiso sentir como cualquier otra mujer con anhelos, no sucia ni pecadora como seguro la juzgarían las que antes fuesen sus amigas en New York, extrañaba su tierra, extrañaba a su hermana, a la abuela y a… todos, pero en especial lo extrañaba a él, como desearía volver… pero en su interior aun guardaba un dolor más profundo que no se sintió con fuerza para confesar… él debía estar ya casado. María había querido darle esperanza pero sabía que era imposible, a esos tiempos probablemente estarían en espera de su primer hijo… el hijo que jamás tendría con ella… una mujerzuela.

Miro el reloj, era casi media noche… María no le menciono siquiera que bajara al salón, contrario a ello le pidió que descansara, pero hundirse en sus recuerdos no la ayudaría, así que se puso de pie, el salón debía estar casi vacío pues los caballeros subían a las habitaciones que compartían con su elegida de la noche o con su protegida… vulgarmente llamadas amantes. Ahora que vivía entre ellas comprendía mucho de la vida de esas mujeres, no tenían la culpa de sentir lo que sentían, sus vidas eran como las de cualquier otra persona, solo que ellas habían seguido sus instintos y fueron abandonas por entregarse al hombre que amaban sin estar casadas… fueron tomadas y abandonas por no permanecer como maderos sin vida aceptando solo lo que se les quiere dar y sin tomar nada a cambio… eso debía ser frustrante, ella no deseaba algo semejante, pero tampoco quería entregarse a cualquiera… lucharía por encontrar sino el amor… por lo menos cariño… quizá encontrara un protector que se desahogara en ella y le diera simpatía.

Convertida en esmeralda bajo al salón que como siempre estaba a media luz protegiendo la intimidad de las parejas que aún no se decidían a tomar una habitación o que solo estaban ahí para charlar y pasar un buen rato conversando con alguien que los escuchara y no solo hablara de joyas vestidos y reuniones de té, alguien que los consolara en sus negocios fallidos y los animara arriesgarse en nuevos proyectos, había muchas cosas a parte de sexo que podían compartirse en aquellos salones… algo que no se conseguía en los matrimonios arreglados que se acostumbraban en la sociedad a la que ella perteneció y jamás podría volver.

-Así que aquí te escondías…- El hombre aprovechándose de su distracción la tomo del brazo haciéndola girarse para encararlo, la sorpresa hiso a su corazón latir lleno de miedo.

-Suéltame, suéltame!- le decía en voz baja tratando de no llamar la atención pero el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

-Sabía que no podías estar muy lejos de esa mujer… pero jamás pensé que te convertirías en una de sus prostitutas!...- le escupió al rostro con desprecio.

-…Te negaste hacer mi amante escudándote en tu falsa dignidad de "señorita bien", y mira en lo que has caído, te revuelcas con cualquiera por unas cuantas monedas cuando yo podría tenerte como a una reina…, cuál es tu precio Candice?… yo puedo doblar la suma que pongas…- Terrece había pasado las últimas semanas observando cada movimiento de "Madame Mary", había puesto hombres a cuidar las entradas y salidas de su tienda sin lograr nada que le indicara el paradero de "su amante" como él consideraba a Candice, habían rastreado cada rincón de la ciudad y consiguiendo informes de cada persona que abandono el país en los últimos meses, pero al no lograr nada solo un lugar existía donde la chica pudiera estar oculta y al que él no tenía acceso…, después de muchos manejos al fin lo había logrado.

No le dolió que él se lo dijera, ni siquiera que la hubiese insultado escupiéndola…, le dolía haber creído que el fuese alguien que respetaba a una mujer fuese quien fuese.

-Suéltame o llamare a los guardias…- su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse pero él seguía aferrándola y tratando de acercarla más a él.

Candice estaba a punto de gritar cuando una mano se estampo en el rostro de Terrece con infinita ira. Jade apareció de la nada y había jalado al hombre por la espalda y atinado una certera bofetada que lo hiso soltar a su presa.

-Maldita! Como te has atrevido…- Terrece empuño la mano forzándose para retenerse y no golpear a una mujer, aunque aquel tipo de mujeres no merecían consideración alguna… si ella no fuera quien era… pero para su desgracia sabía que se metería en líos si se atrevía a tocarla y el ducado todavía no era completamente suyo.

\- Vete de aquí y no vuelvas a poner un pie en este lugar… - Jade echaba llamas por los ojos, hiso una señal a sus muchachos que de inmediato aparecieron como espíritus y tomaron a Terrece por los brazos forzándolo a ir con ellos.

-Eres una maldita mujerzuela… te las diste de muy puritana tratando de conseguir lo que no merecías… las de tu calaña solo pueden convertirse en algo como esto… una basura…, pero ya me buscaras cuando te estés muriendo de hambre… este lugar pronto desaparecerá y tu junto con todas esas que son de tu calaña terminaran en la calle, todo mundo se enterara que la gran Madame Mary no es más que una mujerzuela… dueña de un prostíbulo…, si no vienes a mi Candice… sabrás lo que es despertar la ira de un Granchester!...- el hombre lucho hasta que escupió todas aquellas palabras… pero no le permitieron más, fue echado a la calle como cualquier ebrio.

-Jade!- Candy se abrazó a la mujer sollozando, y sintiéndose infeliz.

-Quien lo dejo entrar?- pregunto María viendo a los empleados encargados de la seguridad y a quienes diera órdenes expresas de que se le avisara de inmediato si Terrece se asomaba por el lugar.

-Peter y Kuky han desaparecido…- informo uno de los hombres que sacaron al duque.

-Se vendieron…- aseguro Ruby parada detrás de Jade.

\- Refuercen la seguridad en la puerta… intentara regresar… John… sabes que tienes mi absoluta confianza, investiga quienes son los demás en quienes se puede confiar y quien no te de buena espina despídelo… no quiero que mis ordenes se vuelvan a desatender por un puñado de billetes.

El hombre moreno asintió, era su más fiel servidor, ella le dio comida y le salvo la vida cuando lo encontró en un callejón cercano después de ser apuñalado y tirado, jamás le pregunto su pasado, solo le interesaba salvarle la vida y desde entonces era su más fiel defensor y sirviente.

-"Esmeralda", será mejor que vayas a descansar, Ruby te acompañará por esta noche…, pide que le lleven un té a la habitación…- le sugirió a Ruby después de que la chica tomara a Candy para ayudarla a subir, los brazos de la joven mostraban lo delicado de su piel al revelar dos cardenales que ya habían comenzado a formarse en donde Terrece había puesto sus "garras".

Jade se quedó pensativa observando como las dos jóvenes se alejaban, aquel no era lugar para Candice… pero por el momento no había otro mejor, en cualquier otro sitio Terrece podía hacer uso de su título para intimidar a cualquiera y poder llevarse a la chica a rastras si fuese necesario, pero ahí solo podía vociferar sabiendo que sería inútil… por lo menos por un tiempo más.

kire

Las cortinas se corrieron dejando paso a la luz que le pego en el rostro haciéndolo cubrirse con el brazo, no acostumbraba a beber pero la noche anterior fue el único medio que encontró para olvidar un poco su amargura, su desdicha… su culpa.

-Alguien estuvo de fiesta anoche…- con un tono de alegría George se giraba para ver la cara de su desvelado medio hermano.

\- No estoy para bromas George…- respondió sintiendo que la cabeza se le partiría por el constante palpitar de su cerebro alcoholizado.

\- Si deseabas tomar te hubiese quedado anoche y hubiéramos conseguido confirmar la información que obtuve en ese mismo instante….- se cruzó de brazos y se recargo sobre uno de los postes de la cama con dosel, Albert se incorporó casi de inmediato a pesar del palpitar que se volvió más fuerte.

\- Que información… de que hablas…- le exigió mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza tratando de aminorar el dolor.

-Sabes, conoces gente interesante… cuando invitas un par de copas…

-Déjate de rodeos y dime que conseguiste…- tambaleante se puso de pie dirigiéndose al servicio de baño para refrescarse un poco.

\- Pues conocí al hijo del Conde de Pastria… el hombre que te saludo tan efusivamente anoche… - George guardo silencio y le extendió el vaso con un jugo viscoso que llevaba consigo pero que Albert no advirtió hasta ese momento en que se lo ofrecía… Dorothy era una santa por enseñar a su marido aquellos remedios…- parece que la sensación entre los caballeros trasnochadores es una bella joven en el burdel que menciono su padre…

\- Que... insinúas?... George no me hagas partirte la cara por esa insinuación…- Albert dejo de tomar el contenido del vaso escupiendo un poco antes de dirigirse a su hermano con ojos flameantes de rabia.

\- Pues… déjame informarte mi querido hermanito… que la dueña de dicho burdel es la mismísima y elegante Madame Mary… la diseñadora y propietaria de la casa de modas… y tras dicho edificio se encuentra su famoso y discreto burdel… es un burdel de clase, no cualquiera puede llegar a su interior, de hecho solo gente reconocida entra en ese lugar disfrazado de casa decente…

Albert quiso decir algo pero… la duda por dichas coincidencias comenzó a entrar en su mente que despertaba poco a poco y más relajada.

* * *

Bueno espero que haya valido la pena, como siempre gracias mil a todas que me regalan un poco de su tiempo para compartir conmigo este rollo, jajajajajaja, esperop sus comentarios, Buenos o malos son bien recibidos, solo no me critiquen en la ortografia porque por mas que le hago no puedo hacer mas, mi programa me corrige supuestamente todos los errors grmaticales y ortograficos, asi que es culpa de mi compu, jajajajajajajajaja, no se crean, pero Bueno espero que me comenten si sigue gustando la historia. bendiciones y nos seguimos leyendo.


	8. Enganio 8

Si lo seeeee, no tengo perdon, pero disculpas mil por mi tardanza, no he estado del todo bien y por ello no he podido continuar con mis historias a tiempo, pero las continuare e3so tenganlo por seguro a menos que Dios o la vida tengan otros planes, espero que sigan interesados en la historia, ya pronto se veran las caras nuestros consentidos rubios, Bueno no sigo con tanto rollo y aqui les dejo el capitulo 8, nos vemos... abajo... jijijijijij.

* * *

Engaño

Capitulo 8

-según las palabra de dicho joven que por cierto guarda cierto parecido contigo… tiene estructura semejante y el pelo de un color muy parecido… pero a diferencia tuya sus ojos son obscuros…por supuesto no es de la familia… lo reconocería en caso de ser un hijo perdido de nuestro adorado padre… no creo que haya cometido otro error como el que fui yo… pero uno nunca sabe…

\- George… al grano- Albert conocía el odio de su hermano por su padre… lo comprendía y en algunas ocasiones hasta lo apoyaba… pero no era momento para eso así que lo apuro para que terminara de decir lo que debía y dejara los sarcasmos.

\- Bien pues nuestro joven y futuro conde quedo prendado de una joven a quien llaman "Esmeralda", llego hace poco, o mejor dicho, apareció hace poco en el burdel o… "salón para caballeros" como lo llamo el, y es la protegida de la dueña, según tengo entendido sirve copas detrás de la barra y se les permite platicar con ella siempre y cuando lo hagan con respeto y manteniendo las manos alejadas… si alguno rompe las reglas se las ve con los gorilas que tienen como guardias y es echado a la calle sin poder volver a entrar por un buen tiempo… lo asegura por experiencia… - Albert lo miro curioso y a la vez intrigado. Así que George continuo para aliviar su curiosidad- la noche que conoció a esmeralda se le hiso la más bella mujer que hubiese visto a pesar de que esconde medio rostro detrás de un antifaz y viste como cualquiera de las otras chicas, lleva el pelo largo y suelto formando una cascada de dorados risos…, él se vio tentado a tocar sus bellas piernas al no poder soportar mantener las manos quietas ante tal belleza, y esto le costó su estrada al club por lo menos en los siguientes cuatro meses… pero lo que sin duda lo hechizo y lo llevo a cometer tal locura fueron sus hermosos ojos verdes como la joya que lleva el mismo nombre… jura que no hay nadie que pueda olvidar esos ojos una vez que los ha tenido tan cerca como lo estuvo el…- George sonrió de medio lado observando como el rostro de Albert cambiaba su expresión y la esperanza brillaba confusa en el fondo de aquellas pupilas tan diferentes a las propias.

-Esmeralda…- susurro Albert recordando el color de los ojos de Candice… aunque le parecía imposible eran demasiadas coincidencias, comenzando por el hecho de que nadie la había visto salir de la casa de modas… y al parecer el salón estaba justo detrás de dicho lugar…- como podríamos entrar a ese lugar?.

George sonrió, sabía que reaccionaria de esa manera…

-Podríamos aceptar la invitación de tu futuro socio… el padre de Luca de Pastria y socio del duque Granchester.

A Albert le costaba aceptar que pudiese ser realidad, no sabía si aceptaría solo para comprobar que no fuera cierto o con el deseo ciego de encontrarla sin importar donde… como quiera que fuera, deseaba estar preparado cualquiera que fuese la respuesta.

-prepara todo… cerraremos un negocio…- respondió decidido. Era hora de entrar en acción.

Firme en su respuesta, Albert se dirigía a la ducha dejando sus dudas al destino. Pero cuando su corazón gritaba el tenía que escucharlo y ahora estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho ante aquella posibilidad.

kire

La puerta del salón para caballeros llamado "Las joyas de Jade", estaba muy bien escondida detrás de la antesala de la elegante casa victoriana, dos hombres que vestían con elegancia pero que no disimulaban para nada su fortaleza muscular se encontraban discretamente sentado en el recibidor fingiendo charlar entre sí, en cuanto entraron fueron blanco de las miradas de esos hombres, que al reconocer al conde les permitieron el pase… cruzaron la amplia área del recibidor decorada con muy buen gusto y al llegar a la puerta custodiada por dos muros de blanco mármol una bella chica vestida de moza les sonrió.

-Bien venido mi lord…- la chica miraba al conde quien se mostraba orgulloso por ser conocido de aquella manera en dicho lugar, Albert no podía disimular su disgusto por el mismo, pero George le dio un leve codazo para que guardara las apariencias al ver que los elegantes monigotes estaban de pie tras ellos.- amigos suyos?- pregunto la joven.

-Si… les he hablado de las maravillas que esconde Jade en este lugar y no pudieron resistirse a conocerlas… les aseguro que son gente de mi plena confianza…- se regodeo el viejo verde.

-Entonces sean bien venidos… esperamos poder complacerlos por completo… - la joven menciono con voz dulce y coqueta abriendo la puerta para ellos.

La primera impresión de Albert no fue del todo desagradable, el lugar olía a limpio…los perfumes que se podían distinguir en el ambiente eran de muy buena calidad y nada escandalosos… las áreas eran discretas y bien resguardadas previendo intimidad a los clientes… las chicas eran realmente unas bellezas… pero ninguna la que el buscaba… hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la joven cabizbaja detrás de la barra… vestía de forma provocativa pero no vulgar… no se hubiese dado cuenta que tenía la boca abierta de no ser por George que le dio un discreto golpe en las costillas para que la cerrara.

-Buenas noches mí siempre amigo…- saludo Jade saliendo al encuentro de los tres caballeros.- la mesa de siempre?...

El conde estaba a punto de responder pero Albert le interrumpió con una sugerencia.

-Podríamos ocupar esta mesa…- señaló a su izquierda sintiendo que sus piernas no le responderían por el momento para avanzar más allá, además era el lugar perfecto para observar a "Candice" sin ser descubierto, el corazón le gritaba, su cuerpo vibraba de la misma manera que siempre lo había hecho al estar cerca de ella, no podía estar equivocado, aquel perfil a pesar del dichoso antifaz… no era otro más que el de su pequeña.

-Está bien… no veo problema alguno si el conde acepta….- Jade era elegante en sus movimientos y en su hablar, sin duda una mujer muy bella pesar de la madurez que reflejaba su rostro. Camino delante ellos dirigiéndolos a la mesa que Albert solicitara.- en unos momentos tendrán compañía… la bebida de su predilección?...

\- Whisky… - respondió el duque- el de siempre… sabes que me gusta lo bueno cariño….

\- En un momento lo tendrán con ustedes….- con un elegante movimiento de caderas la mujer se alejó contoneándose con delicadeza mientras llegaba hacia la barra.

-No se arrepentirá de continuar la celebración de nuestro negocio conmigo en este lugar…, ya mañana habrá tiempo para celebrar de forma sosa en la cena que realizara Richard, pero por hoy… lo mejor esta aquí…- el viejo no dejaba de ver con lujuria en dirección de Candice, Albert deseo poder romperle la cara, apretó la mandíbula conteniéndose a responderle como deseaba… pero después de todo debía agradecerle que su penar terminara aquella noche, pero se olvidaría de ello si el vejete no dejaba de ver a su "esmeralda".

\- "Esmeralda", sería mejor que regresaras a descansar, no te ves del todo bien…- le sugirió Jade a la chica detrás del mostrador mientras esta surtía la orden del conde.

-Estoy bien, Jade, de verdad, además si me quedo sola… sería peor para mi… cada vez puedo controlarme menos y siempre termino pensando en "el".- le respondió forzando una sonrisa que le ayudara a ocultar su profunda tristeza.

\- pues … el conde de Parcia ha llegado con un par de amigos… siempre le ha encantado conversar contigo… crees que tienes ánimos para el esta noche?

-No lo creo, discúlpame con el… es un anciano encantador pero no tengo humor para nuevas amistades… creo que mejor seguiré tu consejo, no quiero que se sienta ofendido si me ve que continuo aquí y no quiero charlar con el…, excúsame y dile que me siento realmente mal…- la joven termino de colocar las copas en la charola y salió detrás del mostrador para dirigirse a la escalera, se giró un poco en la dirección que Jade le indicara y saludo desde lejos con la mano, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando distinguió las dos siluetas de los hombres que acompañaban al conde bajo la tenue luz, una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en sus labios dirigida al anciano, su cuerpo se estremeció bajo el escrutinio de aquel hombre al que no podía distinguirle el rostro por la poca luminosidad, se giró para después irse, sintiendo es sus espaldas una corriente que ardía pero que era satisfactoria, ese hombre la observaba, podía jurarlo y a ella le agrado sin poder explicarse por qué la atención de un desconocido podría hacerla sentir aquello.

\- Que paso con mi bella esmeralda?- pregunto el conde apenas Jade estuvo cerca para escucharlo.

\- He tenido que mandarla a descansar, ayer tuvo un encuentro nada grato con un cliente no regular y se ha sentido mal desde entonces…, me ha pedido que la disculpe por no poder charlar contigo esta noche…- Jade coloco el servicio a cada uno de los hombres.- podría sugerirte a perla y a Amatista… creo que serán del agrado de tus amigos… Ruby como siempre ha estado esperando por ti…

-Mi joya más preciada… Ruby, por supuesto que las aceptaremos… son de las joyas más valiosas de este lugar…- menciono el conde dirigiéndose a Albert y a George que no mostraban mucho ánimos después de lo que habían escuchado en labios de Jade, por el contrario estaban tensos y George podría jurar que Albert estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para ir por Candice y sacarla de ahí sin importarle nada.

Jade se alejó con una sonrisa… pero Albert no pudo esperar más que un par de segundos antes de ponerse de pie y seguirla sin tomar en cuenta el movimiento de George por detenerlo.

-Parece que el "patriarca" tiene gusto por las mujeres maduras, Jade es una belleza pero dudo mucho que atienda las urgencias de nuestro amigo… ella es la joya que solo luce en las manos de un…"duque".

El tono de voz usado por el conde le dio a George algo en que pensar, el viejo estaba sugiriendo algo que no quiso hablar claramente, pero la vida de esa mujer y sus amantes no le importaba, él quería saber más sobre Candice y era lo que pensaba hablar con el conde, pero esperaría a que la botella de whisky estuviera medio vacía… eso facilitaría las cosas y no pondría en riesgo la identidad verdadera de Candy.

-Perla… ve por Ruby… y dile que el conde ha llegado… también busca a Amatista… hay dos amigos con el que apreciaran su compañía y la tuya por supuesto…- Jade dio una palmada a la joven que de inmediato se dirigió a cumplir la orden dibujando una amplia sonrisa pícara en sus labios y contoneando sus caderas rítmicamente.

-disculpe podría permitirme un momento?- la voz varonil no solo sorprendió a Jade… también la hiso sentir una fuerte corriente eléctrica en su espina dorsal que terminó en… una parte muy sensible.

-Perdón, usted es uno delos caballeros que viene con el conde verdad?, me temo que…- Jade trataba de controlar su admiración al ver ese bello rostro tan perfecto y apuesto…, tenía un porte tan regio como el del mismísimo rey… pero muchísimo mas apuesto que este, los anchos hombros la estrecha cintura y las finas caderas hacían que cualquier mujer se humedeciera con solo verlo… eso sin mencionar el… "equipo" de trabajo de aquel hombre que se adivinaba bajo los estrechos pantalones negros, la mujer no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al recorrerlo desde los pies calzados con brillantes y elegantes botas… hasta el rubio cabello señalarlo y sedoso, pero lo que la dejo sin aire fue ver los hermosos ojos con el color de un limpio cielo de mayo… las tupidas pestañas eran solo un milagro más que le daba la perfección a ese hombre esculpido por los Dioses…- en que puedo ayudarlo?…

La mujer sentía el corazón palpitarle y otra parte de su ser muy íntima exigirle, ese hombre era …"todo", aun así trato de recobrar su compostura y mostrarse como si estuviera frente a otro cliente cualquiera… era difícil pero tenía que actuar con naturalidad.

-Me permitiría hablar en privado con usted?- pidió Albert no logrando evitar ver el deseo en el rostro sonrojado de la mujer… era muy bella, reconocía, pero él no podía caer en los brazos de alguien como ella… el jamás seria como su padre, así que endureciendo el gesto se mostró frio como lo hacía con cualquier mujer.

\- Tal vez el conde no se lo haya dicho pero yo no doy servicio a nadie… solo sirvo las bebidas, pero mis joyas lo atenderán como se merece…- el tono era seductor y la mirada de jade revelaba ampliamente su desilusión de no poder atenderlo… el joven era un pastelillo demasiado tentador, mas ella tenía dueño.

-No me ha entendido, yo solo quiero hablar con usted en un lugar privado… le ruego que me atienda.

\- No creo que tengamos nada que hablar en privado, yo no lo conozco…- Jade comenzó ver las cosa desde otra perspectiva al comenzar a distinguir un acento diferente al de los ingleses, ese joven no pertenencia al viejo continente.

\- Yo tampoco la conozco, pero al parecer hay una persona que ambos conocemos… Candice.- cuando menciono aquel nombre Jade recorrió nuevamente a Albert pero esta vez desde otro punto de vista, era un hombre elegante y vestido con muy buen gusto, tenía porte de caballero y claramente educado… sería posible que…, la curiosidad la estaba llamando, mas no quería dejarse llevar hasta no tener la certeza de que sus pensamientos pudieran ser posibles.

\- Sígame…- la mujer camino delante de él y Albert siguió sus pasos… lo guio por un pasillo a un lado de las escaleras y llegaron a una habitación al final de este, no era una oficina, era un saloncillo con un par de sillones al lado de una amplia chimenea y una mesa entre estos, la mujer lo invito a tomar asiento y se dirigió a un pequeño mueble de madera que estaba en una esquina y bien surtido con botellas de diferentes medidas, le ofreció algo de beber y el acepto… un trago le vendría muy bien para lo que le esperaba.-dígame… porque piensa que esa Candice está aquí?.

-No pienso que ella está aquí… estoy seguro de ello, acabo de verla detrás de la barra de su salón…- seguro Albert respondió.

-Me temo que se ha confundido…Mi Lord,- Jade sabia como lograr obtener información sin esforzarse y Albert advirtió el juego… el no mencionó tener un título y tampoco lo hiso el conde.

-Yo no he mencionado que tenga algún título… ni siquiera le he dicho mi nombre… como sabe de mí?, ella le ha hablado sobre nosotros?.- el también sabia jugar.

-Le repito que debe estar confundido, mas creo que si tenemos una amistad en común…, se quién es porque hoy lo he visto… de lejos, pero me gustaría que usted confirmara mis sospechas mencionándome su nombre.

-Entiendo, no me dirá nada hasta no estar segura de quien soy… bien, soy William Albert Andrey… y jamás me equivoco en cuanto a las personas que conozco, usted no es una de ellas pero Candice si, y aunque cubra la mitad de su rostro con ese antifaz… sé que era ella… ha crecido bajo mi protección, sería muy difícil que la confundiera, y si estoy aquí es precisamente por ella. Así que… va usted a decirme lo que deseo? o seguirá negándome que la tiene aquí?- el tono era firme, Jade supo que él no era hombre para juegos.

\- Vuelvo a repetirle que no sé de qué me habla, y si no desea que lo saque por la fuerza será mejor que se retire por voluntad… además yo no tengo a nadie aquí, ellas están por voluntad..- Jade tenía la sospecha de saber de quien se trataba, pero tenía que confirmarlo antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

-Volveré, tenga por seguro que volveré…- Estaba a punto de salir de ahí directo a la escalera donde había visto desaparecer aquella joven que era tan parecida a su pequeña, pero la luz y las personas no le habían permitido cerciorarse, el corazón le gritaba que no estaba equivocado, pero a la vez no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado para enfrentar aquella realidad si es que Candice había tomado ese camino, Jade acaba de mencionar que estaba ahí por voluntad propia y eso quemaba en su corazón… su mente era un torbellino en ese instante, su amor por ella no le permitían aceptar que ella hubiese caído tan bajo, esa no era su chica rebelde, ella Jamás haría algo como aquello, pero si en realidad lo había hecho… el… el… la amaba.

Dio media vuelta y salió del lugar en busca de George, tenía que hablar con él, siempre había sido como su conciencia y jamás se había equivocado en sus concejos, además no quería montar un escándalo, seguro Candice estaba en aquel lugar por miedo a volver a América después de lo que Terrece le había ocasionado, pero ella no sabía la verdad, aun así, debía estar asustada y lo menos que él deseaba era hacerla huir nuevamente… debía acercarse a ella con precaución, y para eso necesitaría el apoyo de la dueña de aquel lugar, así que era mejor volver otro día para hablar más calmadamente y lograr que la "madame" estuviera de su lado.

kire

-Tenemos que irnos…- Albert se detuvo frente a la mesa donde dejara a George y al conde de Parcia, el viejo ya no estaba y George parecía en apuros con la dos bellas jóvenes que lo acompañaban, el hombre lo miro con la expresión de alivio más divertida que hubiese visto jamás en el rostro de su hermano… suplicaba ser rescatado, amaba a su esposa Doroty, y no gustaba de ofender a las damas cualquiera que fuera su nivel o forma de vida, y cualquier rechazo o desprecio era una ofensa para una mujer bella.

Las dos chicas se volvieron al escuchar la voz de Albert y quedándose literalmente con la boca abierta al observarlo, George aprovecho la distracción y se apresuró a ponerse de pie para reunirse a su hermano menor.

-Lo lamento señoritas, pero como han escuchado nos tenemos que marchar, fue muy agradable su compañía…- George apuro a Albert antes de que las chicas despertaran de su encanto y volvieran a insistir en complacerlo. Ambos salieron del lugar sin volver la mirada.

-Que ejemplar de hombree!- Perla miraba a Amatista y esta le regresaba la mirada, jade apareció detrás de ellas y les palmeo con cariño uno de sus hombros.

-Sí, es un ejemplar como pocos existen… pero ya tiene dueña solo que aún no lo sabe.- Perla y amatista se volvieron a ver a Jade y las tres sonrieron con simpatía.- tenemos trabajo mis bellas joyas…

kire

Albert entraba a su suite seguido de George, no le dijo ni una sola palabra a pesar de que el moreno le acoso con constantes preguntas a las que solo respondió con una sonrisa.

-Vas a decirme lo que paso?, de que hablaste con esa mujer?...- George que siempre se mantenía sereno por primera vez mostraba lo impaciente que podía llegar a ser.

-Ya te lo explicare… por lo pronto confórmate con prepararte para la comida de mañana en el castillo Granchester… ahora más que nunca deseo encontrarme con el estúpido de Terrece.

\- No vas a decirme porque no hemos traído a Candice con nosotros?, debimos sacarla de ese lugar ella no pertenece ahí… sé que debes estar disgustado pero debes tomar en cuenta que no tenía otro camino, no conocía a nadie, además cabe la posibilidad de que la hayan obligado a entrar en ese lugar, supe por el conde que la dueña del salón es la amante de Richard Granchester…

-Lo sé, - Albert veía a George más desesperado de lo que el mismo estaba, ambos sabían que entre más tiempo pasara Candice estaba en más riesgo, George había mencionado algo que en lo que él no pensó pero que era una posibilidad… si Terrece era quien la mantenía ahí y se daba cuenta que ellos la habían encontrado, seguro trataría de volverla a ocultar en otro sitio, él no podía permitirlo, tenía que volver a ese lugar, o mejor… haría una visita a la casa de modas de "Madame Mary", después de todo su pequeña necesitaría un nuevo guardarropa cuando la sacara de ese lugar, porque la sacaría contra lo que fuese aun en contra de la misma Candice, pero primero tenía que limpiar el camino para que nada se interpusiera en su regreso a América.

kire

Granchester era sin duda un hermoso lugar, los jardines hablaban de la magnificencia y el renombre de sus dueños así como lo hacía el hermosos castillo que se alzaba en el centro de la propiedad, Albert y George llegaron a la escalinata donde varios invitados más se estaban reuniendo para entrar y ser recibidos por el duque, sería la última reunión de amistades cercanas en las que ellos serían los anfitriones.

-Mi apreciado socio!- Richard extendía las manos con júbilo ante Albert para recibirlo como si fuera un amigo entrañable… después de varios años tratando de asociarse con las grandes empresas Andrey al fin había conseguido hacerlo, y con ello recuperaría todo el dinero que perdió y podría entregar el ducado sin vergüenza.

-Granchester… me complace verte de nuevo…- respondió el rubio resguardado como siempre por su hermano mayor que permanecía a su lado, ambos hombres no pudieron evitar fijar su mirada en el joven a espaldas del duque se seguía dando la bienvenida efusivamente. Terrece se giró al lado de su esposa y su rostro palideció al ver los siguientes invitados que debían recibir.

-Terrece… Este es William Albert Andrey…. Lord de las Higlands… es el patriarca del clan más antiguo y respetado de toda escocia… hijo… tener a este hombre hoy en nuestra casa… es un honor.- Richard palmeaba el hombro e su hijo y lo acercaba para que saludara a Albert desconociendo el pasado que unía a ambos y… que el futuro y fortuna de su hijo ahora estaba en las manos de su peor enemigo.

-Un .. un… placer conocerlo…- Terrece sentía un nudo en la garganta y frio en el cuerpo, todo lo contrario a su esposa que parecía estar eligiendo a su siguiente amante de entre todos los invitados y al ver a Albert juro haberlo encontrado.

-Un placer tenerlo con nosotros…- la voz melosa y la mirada descaradamente lasciva de Susana se posaba en Albert y sin disimular su atracción se acercó a él para besarlo en la mejilla… muy cerca de los labios.

\- El placer es mío madame..- con la expresión más fría que un tempano de hielo y con la mirada cual dagas filosas, Albert miro a la mujer que se sintió intimidada al instante de reconocer el desprecio en aquellas perfectas facciones, mas como todo un caballero el deposito un distante beso en el dorso de su mano soltándola como si hubiese tocado una alimaña, la mujer sintió vergüenza de que algunos otros invitados se hubiesen dado cuenta del asco que se reflejaba en la azul mirada de Albert.

George saludo con una reverencia leve al trio de Granchester y se apresuró a seguir los pasos de su hermano, aunque para todos los ahí presentes fuera solo el empleado de aquel importante personaje que pocas veces se le veía en las reuniones de la alta sociedad, y con menos frecuencia entre las de la nobleza. Asegurándose de que Susana aun lo observaba Albert saco su pañuelo y se limpió en el lugar preciso donde ella lo besara… ella retiro de inmediato su mirada escondiendo el daño que su orgullo había recibido.

Terrece no mostro alguna señal de conocer a Albert, pero sabía que su encuentro no esperaría mucho, el hombre estaba ahí por razones muy distintas a las que aparentaba podía adivinarlo, lo que no entendía era de donde conocía a su padre y porque este mostraba un gran interés y respeto hacia él.

La reunión corrió sin ningún contratiempo, como siempre entre la nobleza solo se tocaban temas sobre el poder el dinero y diversiones vanas que les ayudaban a matar su aburrido tiempo, solo Susana era capaz de disfrutar de algo tan frívolo. Terrece trato por todos los medios de evitar a Albert, tenía otros planes y ahora más que nunca tenía que cumplirlos sin error alguno.

Richard por su parte no cesaba de conversar con William, era claro que el hombre sabia quién sería su salvador y quería alagarlo, le presento a su esposa, la madrastra de Terrece, una mujer que equilibraba su fealdad con su mal gusto, además era pésima anfitriona, pero seguro que el título había cegado a Richard y por supuesto su "amor" a la gran dote recibida junto con su esposa, todo lo que llenara las arcas de Granchester era bien recibido.

-Me halaga muchísimo que haya aceptado mi invitación para convivir un poco más, sé que es un hombre muy ocupado y por eso me siento aún más halagado…- Richard era un hombre educado y elegante, tenía un buen gusto para todo… su único defecto era la ambición y su interés desmedido en complacer los caprichos de sus múltiples amantes… era eso lo que lo estaba poniendo en peligro…

-Sí, tengo algunas cosas que atender en el continente pero el asunto que me trajo a estas tierras era más importante en todo caso….- respondió siguiendo discretamente con la vista a su objetivo. Terrece se movía de un lugar a otro detrás de la mujer que tenía por esposa… la clase de mujer que el jamás elegiría ni siquiera como su mucama.

-Me gustaría invitar a su familia en la siguiente temporada navideña… las fiestas del palacio son inolvidables… fue precisamente en una de esas celebraciones que yo conocí a mi esposa…- clásico… y por supuesto no había sido una casualidad o el destino, sino el perfecto plan trazado por las familias interesadas para que todo se viera más natural… los nobles y sus hipocresías. Albert rio para sus adentros.

\- Me temo que nos sería imposible, por tradición pasamos las fiestas en casa…- Albert interrumpió su conversación al ver que al fin Terrece se separaba de su esposa y trataba discretamente de escabuirse… esa era su oportunidad de dejar en claro sus asuntos, además tenía la impresión de que Terrece no solo trataba de huir de la fiesta sino que su plan era algo más elaborado.- si me disculpa, acabo de ver a una persona que no veo desde hace tiempo y me encantaría saludarle… viejos conocidos de la familia..

Albert se movió con rapidez y antes de que Richard preguntara de quien se trataba le hiso una señal a George para que lo entretuviera por un momento… y así el tuviera mayor libertad de movimiento, George entendió a la perfección y topo el camino de Richard que pretendía seguir a Albert, comenzó a mencionar detalles de la reciente sociedad que formaran, Richard cayo en el juego y mostrando su interés… genuino… siguió la conversación creyendo que de esa manera quizá podría sacar mayor provecho.

El patriarca siguió los pasos del inglés a cierta distancia no quería ser descubierto anticipadamente, Terrece se estaba cubriendo demasiado las espaldas y eso despertaba su curiosidad… que traía entre manos ese "bastardo"?...

Terrece caminaba con agilidad entre los pasillos del castillo que conocía desde niño, de cuando en cuando miraba a sus espaldas para estar seguro de que nadie lo siguiera, logro deshacerse de Susana justo en el momento en que uno de sus más files sirvientes le hiso la señal que esperaba, esa noche tendría a Candice, la presencia de Albert en la fiesta a pesar de ser sorpresiva para él, también era una señal de que debía darse prisa con sus planes, el tutor de su futura amante ya estaba en Londres, seguro no había podido dormir tranquilo sin tener noticias de su pupila, esperaba que no supiera todo lo sucedido…, y el debía moverse con rapidez si quería lograr su objetivo antes de que ese entrometido lograra obtener alguna pista de lo que ocurría, jamás le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que la persona tan importante que su padre esperaba fuera ese… mozalbete. Pero bueno ahora ni él podría detenerlo y mientras el "patriarca" estaba entretenido en una estúpida fiesta con su padre, el aprovecharía para sacar a Candice del burdel de María… la amante de su padre, era el día y el momento perfecto, pues aunque la madrota mandara pedir ayuda a Richard, este no podría hacer nada al estar atendiendo al otro insulso hombre… si, su plan no podía estar mejor. Observando por última vez a sus espaldas, el joven se introdujo en el despacho personal de su padre, ahí nadie los molestaría ni los buscaría pues era un lugar en el que solo su padre entraba…, por supuesto, era donde el hombre guardaba sus más obscuros secretos… uno de ellos… las pruebas del amor que sintiera por su madre… la actriz americana de la que él no recordaba ni el nombre, y no deseaba hacerlo, después de todo esa mujer no fue más que una americana calientacamas… igual que lo seria Candice para él.

Albert fue muy sigilosos en su caminar, siguió a Terrece hasta verlo entrar en una habitación alejada del salón donde se celebraba la cena… se cuidaba demasiado las espaldas como para creer que solo quería tomar a solas… o huir del escandaloso festejo… espero un poco, muy cerca de la puerta… y entonces escucho las voces que recibieron a Terrece.

-Pensamos que te habías arrepentido…- menciono una de las voces.

-Jamás… esta oportunidad no se podría presentar mejor…, me temo que si no lo realizo hoy no podremos hacerlo más.. Así que no pueden fallar.- respondió terrece con la confianza y seguridad que nadie los escuchaba.

\- Se ha complicado algo?- pregunto otra voz grave por lo que Albert supo que eran dos hombres los que charlaban con terrece y por su tono de voz no eran precisamente aristócratas.

-No, bueno no mucho, el tutor de mi muñequita está aquí… pero por asuntos que no tiene nada que ver con ella, sin embargo si es quien mi padre dice que es… será mejor que actuemos rápido antes de que el imbécil se dé cuenta donde esta Candy, aunque dudo mucho que la acepte de regreso en su familia… pero algo en la forma como el la miraba en el pasado, me mostro el interés que tenía en ella, podría desear convertirla en su propia calientacamas… y por supuesto eso no lo permitiré, es mía y no dejare que sea de alguien más… no hasta que yo me aburra de ella…

\- Pero si no sabe dónde está como podría ser de peligro?... – comento uno de los bandidos.

\- El estúpido de Pastria es uno más de los socios de mi padre, conociéndolo lo invitara al burdel para "celebrar"... no quiero correr riesgos innecesarios, además esto ya estaba decidido… la llevare a donde ni siquiera el mismo rey pueda hacer algo por ella… me saciare de ella hasta que me sienta asqueado… y después… quizá la ponga a trabajar para mi… después de todo… sería una buena inversión.

Los dos hombres soltaron un par de carcajadas y Terrece se unió a ellos, Albert escuchaba cada palabra y estaba a punto de reventar por la ira, deseaba partirles la cara y lo haría, y aunque podría defenderse de los tres… dudaba que Terrece y esos hombres supieran pelear limpio… espero y escucho que después de un choque de copas lo hombres se dirigían a la puerta, era seguro que ellos irían primero…

Los dos matones de Terrece estaban ya con algunas copas encima pero no despreciaron el último trago que el "Duque" les ofreció, licores tan finos no se tenían a la mano con frecuencia, así que después de la bebida se despidieron, irían adelante a preparar las cosas y esperarían por Terrece fuera del castillo, sin él no podrían entrar al burdel…

Albert camino detrás de ellos después de que la puerta se cerrara y antes de que lo notaran choco ambas cabezas entre sí, uno de ellos callo sin sentido el otro necesito un segundo golpe contra la pared antes de caer en un profundo y forzado sueño, entonces Albert tomo a ambos por el cuello, y los jalo, eran grandes, pero no lo suficiente como para que no los pudiera manejar alguien que estaba acostumbrado a la solitaria vida de los bosques y al ejercicio físico rudo. Empujo la puerta por la que ambos hombres salieran sorprendiendo a Terrece cuya sonrisa se borró al ver al rubio entrar arrastrando su carga… este le sonrió con burla antes de dirigirse a él y sacudirse las manos de un polvo inexistente pero si de la suciedad que esos hombres llevaban consigo… y no precisamente en sus ropas.

-Creo que a tus amigos se les subió demasiado pronto el Whisky…- se detuvo justo frente al inglés después de cerrar la puerta.

-Quién eres?...- pregunto Terrece y no porque no lo conociera sino porque derrotar a dos matones y continuar con una imagen impecable no era de un ser normal… por lo menos no uno que él hubiese conocido.

-Creí que ya nos habían presentado… pero por si no entendiste quien soy…

-Que quieres?...- pregunto no permitiendo que continuara burlándose de él.

-Ajustar cuentas contigo… y dejar algunos puntos en claro…

Terrece elevo una ceja con arrogancia y bebió nuevamente del vaso que tenía sobre el escritorio.

-Si vienes a reclamar algo… te recuerdo que tu pupila vino por su propia voluntad y sabía perfectamente cual sería su lugar en mi vida… no puso ninguna objeción… por el contrario se mostró bastante complacida desde la primera vez que le enseñe para que servía su cuerpo…- el tono y la actitud de Terrece estaban comenzando a sacar la bestia que vivía en Albert,... no lograría controlarse por mucho tiempo.- además está bastante satisfecha… es… insaciable…

El puño de Albert no espero a que la palabra terminara cuando se estrelló contra la mandíbula de Terrece obligándolo a caer de espaldas…, el castaño lo miro algo desorientado y sintiendo que algo caliente escurría por su labio. Se puso de pie tambaleante pero fue recibido por otro golpe en el estómago que lo dejo sin aire.

-Que pasa… Lord?, te duele saber la verdad?, ja, pues es cierto… tu pupila resulto ser una muy buena maestra en la cama… insaciable, atrevida… Toda una…

Las palabras no llegaron a su término, Albert lo tomo del cuello casi impidiéndole la respiración completa, Terrece lo miraba con burla e intentando zafarse del agarre que lo estaba asfixiando. La puerta se abrió de improviso y el duque corrió a auxiliar a su hijo más las manos de Albert parecían estar talladas en mármol… no logro mover ni un solo dedo de las garras que mantenían a su hijo a punto de morir.

-Por Los cielos William!, que es lo que haces?.- George llego y lo tomo por el cuello con uno de sus brazos obligándolo a soltar a su casi víctima, lo jalo lo más posible aprovechado que el agarre que mantenía sobre su cuello le daba un poco de ventaja, Richard continuo zafando las manos de Albert que parecían estar trabadas a voluntad… después de unos segundos más de lucha lograron al fin su objetivo.

Terrece retomo el aire en grandes bocanadas mientras su padre lo miraba angustiado y hablándole para que no perdiera el sentido. George se había puesto de pie jalando a Albert consigo y retirándolo un par de metros haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para controlar al rubio que seguía luchando por soltarse de su agarre y terminar con su objetivo.

-Contrólate!, contrólate!, tú no eres un vulgar asesino, además recuerda que Candice te necesita libre y no tras las rejas!- le decía una y otra vez en voz que fuera escuchada por Albert pero no para los demás que solo escuchaban los murmullos. Después de un par de minutos al fin Albert parecía recobrar el control.

-Vuelve a mencionar una sola palabra de Candice y esta vez ni tu padre ni George te salvaran…- advirtió dando un par de pasos en dirección de Terrece que recobraba su color normal mientras su padre le ayudaba a beber un poco de whisky.

-Que ha sido todo esto?!- exigió saber Richard mirando de Terrece a Albert y viceversa

-Pregúntaselo a tu hijo…- respondió Albert aun enfurecido.

-No te preocupes papa… las mujerzuelas de burdel no son tema para un lugar como este… esos se tratan en la calle donde ese tipo de mujeres pertenece.

Albert dio un par de pasos decidido a terminar con Terrece pero una vez más George se lo impidió cruzándose frente a él pero para ser el mismo quien le propinara otro golpe directo en el rostro a Terrece que cayó de espaldas quejándose del dolor. Richard como todo padre protector se puso frente a su hijo para defenderlo.

-Exijo una explicación!- bramo Richard, sabía que debía actuar con cautela porque el destino de Granchester acababa de ser depositado en las manos de Albert. Aun así, Terrece seguía siendo su hijo, fruto del amor verdadero que sintió una sola vez y del que solo terrece le quedaba como recuerdo de haber sido real.

Albert le dio la espalda volviéndose hacia una de las ventanas que le regalaba su propio reflejo, respiraba profundo tratando de controlarse y no volver a la carga contra el hijo de su nuevo socio, la voz de George fue la que rompió el silencio.

-Me temo que el tema es un poco complicado, pero que le baste saber que su hijo cometió un grave error al engañar a un miembro de la familia Andrey, se aprovechó de una situación delicada para embaucar a una de las señoritas de la familia, la envolvió con promesas de matrimonio y la saco de su casa y de su país trayéndola a esta ciudad y convirtiéndola en su… "dama de compañía", mas luego la abandono a su suerte…

-Es verdad eso Terrece?!- Richard no sabía que pensar, el mismo había hecho eso pero el si estaba enamorado… pero el título había pesado más unido a la voluntad de su padre y a su propia falta de experiencia para controlar las situaciones e imponer su voluntad, y por ello cedió, pero Terrece no tenía esas presiones...

-Yo no la engañe, ella vino porque quiso y se fue porque no estaba satisfecha con un solo hombre…. Deseaba más y por eso termino trabajando en el burdel de tu… "protegida"…- las palabras fueron escupidas con resentimiento.

-Eres un infeliz…- Albert ya estaba listo para atacar nuevamente pero fue detenido nuevamente, George sabía que no valía la pena mancharse las manos cuando podían lograr hacer pagar a Terrece por medios más sutiles y efectivos, ahora los Granchester estaban en sus manos.

\- Me temo que no estaba enterado de nada… desgraciadamente creo que es un poco tarde para reparar la honra de la señorita… mi nuera está embarazada.- el más sorprendido con esas palabras fue el propio Terrece. Creyó que era un truco de su padre para evitar un mayor conflicto.

-Lo que pase en su familia no me importa…, lo único por lo que he venido es para dejar en claro unos cuantos puntos… sabes perfectamente que ahora tu futuro está en mis manos y que puedo hundirte como salvarte… no acostumbro hacer este tipo de acciones pero me temo que tu hijo no entenderá de otra manera ya que es muy claro que su interés y ambición están por encima de todo. Candice será mi esposa en muy poco tiempo… y quiero dejarlo claro, una sola palabra que salga de labios de tu hijo para dañar la reputación de mi esposa y … no solo tu fortuna se ira por la borda… él se ira junto con ella y terminara sus días en la cárcel…, él no se tocó el corazón para destrozar la vida de una joven inocente, yo no me lo tocare para destruirlo sin importarme quien caiga junto a él. No quiero que vuelva a acercarse a ella, ni siquiera deseo saber de su presencia en el continente… de lo contrario… Granchester junto a sus habitantes se esfumara como la bruma al amanecer…, y tampoco debe acercarse a la casa de madame Mary…, a nada que tenga que ver con ella… y sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero….

-Creo que se está extralimitando…, la casa de madame Mary no corre ningún riesgo… y la señorita Andrey vino por su voluntad… después de todo.- Richard no era un pelele y no le gustaba que le pusieran limites a su poder… aunque ante el poderío de Albert este fuera insignificante.

-Candice fue engañada con una promesa de matrimonio que nunca fue cumplida… fue mejor para ella, porque un hombre como tu hijo no vale ni siquiera el polvo de sus zapatillas.

-Creo que aun soy el que manda… y al parecer… mi hijo aun no está listo para tomar responsabilidades… entiendo lo que quieres decirme y te aseguro que Terrece no saldara del continente… no mientras yo sea el duque… y esto acaba de abrirme los ojos para seguir con mi título hasta el últimos de mis días, Terrece no es lo suficiente maduro para dominar el poder sin que este lo domine a él, no se preocupe William, tenga por seguro que mi hijo no volverá a cruzarse en el camino de ustedes.-Richard estaba tragándose el orgullo, pero al parecer Terrece había cruzado sus límites…, todo indicaba que Mary tenía que ver mucho en aquel asunto, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría que fuera dañada, esa mujer era su todo, su consuelo su compañía… su compañera, hablaría con ella y estaba seguro de que le daría una explicación más clara de lo aquellos hombres le estaban diciendo, pues ambos hablaban por las heridas clásicas de hombres despechados.

-Espero que así sea, porque la próxima vez que tu hijo se cruce en mi camino, mencione siquiera el nombre de Candice o cualquier tema que tenga que ver con ella para bien o para mal… será lo último que haga en su vida.

Albert se giró dando por terminada su conversación, George hiso una inclinación de cabeza a manera de despedida y salió tras su hermano… Richard dio un puñetazo en el escritorio a su lado y lanzo una mirada enfurecida a su hijo que se había quedado casi mudo y no respondió ni una sola palabra, prefirió desviar la mirada como el hombre infeliz que era.

Los dos hombres salieron del castillo Granchester con una gran satisfacción, pero también una enorme ira, subieron al coche que los esperaba y se dirigieron al hotel donde se hospedaban. George prefirió no molestar a Albert durante todo el trayecto, pero había algo que debían hacer y su parte ya estaba terminada, ahora faltaba saber si Albert estaba ya listo para enfrentar a Candice y llevarla con ellos de regreso a casa.

* * *

En este capitulo sera una de las ultimas apariciones de Terrece, la historia en si esta ams basada en Candice y alberth por lo que Terrece desaparecera de sus vidas por un buien tiempo, jajajajajaja, que mala soy, pero no es nada en contra de mi caballero ingles lo amo tanto e igual que mi principe de la colina, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y espero mi paga... jajajajajajaja, no se crean, pero saber de ustedes y sus opinions alienta a cualquiera para seguir escribiendo, pero aun si solo una persona lee mis locuras yo me siento complacida... bendiciones mil, gracias mil y por supuesto... nos seguimos leyendo... Akirem.


	9. enganio 9

Se que no tengo perdon, pero me toco reescribir todo lo que tenia, y como mi memoria se revuelve con tantas historias que tengo en la cabeza, pues sorry, pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, y espero ahora si poder regularizarme con mis tiempos. carinios y nuevamente perdones mil.

* * *

Engaño.

Capítulo 9-

La campanilla de la tienda de modas sonó atrayendo la atención de todas las empleadas, no porque fuera el primer cliente, sino por el cliente que era… el hombre con su estatura y complexión atraía cualquier mirada, su pelo, sus ojos, el perfil perfecto… era un hombre de ensueño, sus pupilas de cielo buscaron entre las jóvenes que ahí se encontraran y oculto su desilusión al no encontrar a la que el buscaba, sonrió burlándose de sí mismo, era lógico que ella no estuviera a la vista, sus hombres tenían a "madame Mary" atemorizada pensando que eran enviados por Terrece, pero eso se acabaría esa misma mañana.

-Buenos días Caballero, en que podemos servirle?...- pregunto María fingiendo no conocerlo, esas eran las políticas de discreción en sus negocios, las personas que entraban a su tienda de modas no eran "conocidas" por ninguna de sus muchachas, y las personas que entraban a su club nocturno, no lo eran tampoco para las joyas de jade… era por ello que la mujer tenía tan buena fama en aquella sociedad, las mujeres confiaban en su discreción para elaborar las ropas atrevidas que escondían entre tantas capas de tela que formaban sus distinguidos vestidos, y los caballeros estaban seguros que a pesar de que acompañaban a sus esposas por elegantes vestidos, sus indiscreciones en la casa de diversión para varones jamás serian conocidas por sus esposas… un mundo lleno de monedas de doble cara.

-Buenos días señora… quisiera que me mostrara los últimos modelos de ropa para mujeres jóvenes…- menciono William sin pena alguna como pasaba con otros hombres que no se atrevían a entrar solos a tiendas como aquellas por temor a ser juzgados por la sociedad como atrevidos o ser el blanco de diversos rumores nada gratificantes.

-sígame por favor…- María tomaba algunos libros que tenía sobre un mostrador y lo guiaba a un privado, algo que no era para nada fuera de lo normal.

Una vez a solas las caretas se cayeron y Jade enfrento al Magnate que tenía frente a ella.

-Así que ha vuelto, pensé que volvería al salón pero no pensé que lo vería aquí…

-no acostumbro visitar ese tipo de lugares… sin deseo de ofenderla.- se disculpó.

-Entiendo,- le restó importancia- pero dígame y que hará si ella está ahí?, - Pregunto notando como él se quedaba sin palabras.

-Esta?- respondió el recomponiendo su postura… el había crecido con prejuicios debido a los errores de su padre, pero nunca ofendería a nadie sin conocer su historia o sus motivos, y menos cuando se trataba de Candice… ella era su todo a pesar de lo que fuera.

\- Si, no tiene caso que lo siga negando, usted la reconoció, sin duda alguna esmeralda es Candice y contrario a lo que usted pueda pensar… yo no la tengo aquí a la fuerza…- respondió bebiendo un poco de su copa con la elegancia de una dama.

\- Lo entiendo. Temo que no he tenido días agradables últimamente…, pero usted me ayudaría mucho a mejorarlos si me dijera todo sobre Candice y cómo fue que termino en… un lugar como este.

-le recomendaría que no deje volar su imaginación, el que este en un lugar como "ese", no la hace una "mala mujer"…- aclaro jade advirtiendo el tono de Albert al referirse a su salón.

\- Esta bien vuelvo a disculparme, entonces empecemos por que me saque de la duda y me responda como es que sabe quién soy, de donde me conoce, yo no recuerdo haberla visto nunca.

-Lo sé, como le he dicho, tenemos una amistad en común y "el" me ha hablado de usted, lo ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo y han cerrado un negocio importante, yo estaba ahí… pero no entre ustedes por supuesto, lo he visto y me pareció reconocerlo en cuanto entro usted con el conde, pero me pareció imposible por como lo describió "el duque"…, pero al tenerlo de cerca me he dado cuenta que realmente era quien pensé que era.

\- Bien, ahora que ya sabe quién soy y lo ha confirmado… podría hablarme de ella, necesito saber cómo se encuentra y porque anoche ha dicho usted que no estaba bien, quien fue el cliente que ha provocado ese estado en ella?..

\- muchas preguntas mi lord…, no veo porque debiera responderlas, porque está interesado en candice si la dejo a su suerte en manos de un desconocido?… y porque ha venido a buscarla si ella ha ensuciado su reputación y manchado el ilustre apellido que la acogió?.

-veo que no conseguiré nada de usted. Bien, sería posible entonces que hable con ella?.

\- y si ella no desea verlo?...- jade respondía jugando su dedo sobre el borde de su copa.

-Me temo entonces que mi visita a este lugar ha sido inútil, así que no tengo otra opción más que retirarme..- Albert se puso de pie dispuesto a irse así que comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de la habitación.

-Está aquí por protección…- respondió jade casi al instante al verlo decidido y juzgando que el sería la única persona que podría salvar a Candy de las garras de Terrece, quien pronto tendría todo el poder en sus manos, y entonces ni Richard podría contenerlo de ir en contra de ella, eso pensaba la mujer al desconocer lo sucedido entre el magnate y el próximo duque. Albert era el hombre que Candy amaba aunque el desconociera ese secreto, pero ella no. Las palabras de la mujer detuvieron los pasos de Albert que se giró arrugando el entrecejo y mirándola fijamente dándole la orden silenciosa de continuar mientras el retomaba su lugar.

-Terrece la hecho después de casarse con Susana y la anciana que la custodiaba la mando a mí, todo estuvo tranquilo para ella trabajando en mi casa de modas, hasta que los rumores picaron los celos de Susana la esposa de Terry y vino a buscarla, había logrado contenerla en varias ocasiones pero quise estar segura que era por ella por quien venía y permití que se encontraran, tal como lo pensé Susana estaba tras ella y no se detendría hasta encontrarla, pensé que lograría controlarla por ciertos medios… pero no conté con que Terrece también la buscaba y había descubierto que ella estaba conmigo, ese mismo día Terrece se apareció en mi tienda y la encontró, por supuesto no se atrevió a mencionar nada delante de su esposa, pero después regreso… Candy no volvió al taller desde esa tarde así que le dije que se había ido y que no sabía a donde, le sugerí que la buscara en América… que era probable que ella hubiese vuelto a su casa, pero él me aseguro que ustedes jamás la recibirían por haberse convertido en su amante y manchar su honra…

\- Desgraciado!- Albert no pudo contener la palabra que Salió de entre sus dientes que cada segundo soportaban más la presión que el ejercía conteniendo su rabia a cada palabra de jade, pero no quería interrumpirla deseaba saber todo para poder después tomar una decisión definitiva… aunque ya la hubiese tomado desde el mismo día en que Candice partió de América.

\- sí, un desgraciado, puso hombres a vigilar mi tienda para ver si ella volvía, pero yo la mantuve oculta en mi casa detrás del taller…- Albert supo entonces porque sus hombres no volvieron a saber de ella-, temí que el enviara a alguien y trataran llevársela a la fuerza… Terrece sabe y conoce todo sobre este sitio y sobre mi…. Tome la decisión de revelarle a Candy la parte de mi verdad que ella desconocía y darle a elegir si deseaba ocultarse aquí… o si prefería buscar otro lugar, pero aun si Terrece sabe quién soy o los secretos de este sitio… ni siquiera él puede hacer su voluntad en mi propiedad, el único lugar seguro para Candice en Londres es a mi lado…, no teniendo a donde ir y comprendiendo la autoridad de Terrece en esta ciudad… decidió convertirse en esmeralda, todo ha ido bien hasta ayer… Terrece logro comprar a unos de mis guardias para que le permitieran entrar a espaldas mías, y encontró a Candice… pero no pudo lograr su propósito de llevársela porque llegue a tiempo,, pero si he tomado la decisión de decirle todo esto… es porque sé que pronto ella no estará a salvo ni siquiera conmigo, Terrece ya ha sido reconocido como el duque… pero su padre aun no le entrega el poder completo… eso será dentro de poco tiempo ante la reina, terrece recibirá su título oficialmente y entonces ya ni siquiera Richard podrá contenerlo de hacer su voluntad.

\- No se preocupe más por eso, ya he tomado medidas sobre el asunto, solo ruegue porque Richard tenga a un muchos años de vida para seguir siendo el duque de Granchester...- Albert decidió que la mujer era de confianza, al parecer Candice se había granjeado su cariño y podía ver algo más haya que se escondía en la mirada de la mujer, así que decidió que el también confiaría en ella como ella había confiado en él.

Jade estaba sorprendida por las palabras de "William", Candice le había hablado de su poderío pero jamás pensó que fuera a lograr que se le negara el Titulo a Terrece, el pobre muchacho debía estar haciendo rabietas al por mayor junto con su mujercita que ya caminaba por las calles presentándose como la Duquesa, debía ser un duro golpe para la pareja, pero viendo la firmeza en el hombre que estaba frente a ella, no dudaba ni una sola de sus palabras, Candice tenía muchísima suerte. Decidió no ahondar en el tema, Richard le comunicaría después a detalle lo sucedido, ahora había otro tema que era de mayor prioridad para ella.

-Respóndame una pregunta… porque busaca a Candice?, que piensa hacer con ella?, si usted es la persona que dice ser… es su padrastro, verdad?.- jade sabía que Candice amaba a ese hombre, pero… amaba el a Candice?.

\- Pienso convertirla en mi esposa.- afirmo sin dudar en la respuesta. Jade extendió una de sus más bellas y sinceras sonrisas. pocas veces estaba equivocada… y esta ocasión le alegro más que ninguna de haber sido certera, las palabras que Albert le dijera a Candice la noche en que la chica huyo, según la propia esmeralda…, no podían ser más que las de un hombre profundamente enamorado… eso sin contar de su predilección y atención para con esta. La extrañaría pero se alegraba por ella, además juzgando la actitud de Albert desde el instante que cruzo la puerta de su salón… supo que él era de los muy contados hombres que no gustaban de visitar salones como el suyo ni de mantener una amante, a él lo movía el amor… no el interés, Candy había nacido con buena estrella después de todo.

kire

Albert entraba en la suite del hotel en que estaban hospedados, tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro que nada era capaz de borrar, pronto Candice volvería con ellos y esta vez lucharía por conquistarla y convertirla en su esposa. Cuando George lo vio entrar no pudo contenerse de ir a hablar con él, no lo había visto partir y necesitaba hablar con el sobre lo poco que había podido averiguar con el conde de Pastria, pues desde que salieran de aquel lugar, Albert no había abierto la boca y le había pedido que no comentarán nada en ese momento.

George le comento a detalle la conversación que entre tragos le había dado muchas respuestas, la primera era que nadie sabía quién era Candice, pues era conocida como esmeralda y todo indicaba que Terrece jamás la había presentado a nadie como su amante, eso les ayudaría cuando la chica volviera pues nadie la reconocería, también obtuvo otros datos pero no sobre esmeralda que era todo un misterio en aquel salón, sino, de jade, la mujer que dirigía ambos espacios en los que Candice había estado y cuya identidad era conocida solo por unos cuantos que fuesen amigos de Richard desde su juventud y la conocieran como su amante.

-Pero lo que tú no sabes es que una vez fue su prometida,- complemento Albert cuando George termino de hablarle sobre jade- pero el entonces duque la desprecio por ser extranjera… ellos aún mantienen la ley familiar de no casarse con nadie que no sea de su propia tierra, … pero si han buscado mujeres americanas para mantenerlas como amantes.- la cólera brillo en los ojos azules, pero ese día estaba feliz que no permitiría que gente como esa empañara su dicha así que prefirió dejarlos a un lado.

\- Bien parece que obtuviste más información,- George se dio cuenta que Albert no había permanecido con las manos quietas y este le revelo con quien se había reunido esa mañana confirmando que su información era verídica.- pero ahora responde mi pregunta… porque Candice esta aun ahí?.

\- Por lo pronto es lo mejor, no quiero exponerla frente a nadie…. Quiero pedirte algo… si todo sale como tengo planeado Candice regresara con nosotros a América, prepara todo para el primer barco que zarpe de regreso a casa y quiero que busques lo mejor de la temporada en vestidos de dama… todo un guardarropa… no quiero que le haga falta nada a mi pequeña… absolutamente nada, pasa por la casa de modas de Madame Mary, he hecho algunos encargos que se verán hermosos en mi pequeña.

\- Eso me alegra como no tienes idea, es la primera vez que voy a disfrutar con un encargo de esos…

Ambos sonrieron, pero George estaba más alegre de por fin ver en el rostro de Albert la expresión que creía el rubio había olvidado… estaba lleno de vida y no podía ocultarlo.

kire

Jade daba vueltas en su oficina, esa mañana no estaba yendo como cualquier otra, primero la visita de Albert y apenas unos minutos atrás Richard había dejado su oficina donde estuvieran discutiendo por varias horas. Su mente estaba demasiado revuelta por los últimos sucesos y no sabía cómo pedirle a Candice lo que tenía que pedirle, pero no había otra opción, la puerta se abrió y la rubia de ojos esmeralda entro con la intriga marcándole el rostro.

-María me has mandado llamar?- la mujer siempre hablaba con ella en su habitación así que el saber que la esperaba en su oficina la mantenía intrigada.

-Candice… te he llamado aquí porque… lo que tengo que pedirte aparte de ser personal… es referente al salón…

\- Que pasa?, es algo grave?- le pregunto guiándose por la expresión que María mantenía en su rostro, estaba realmente angustiada. Tomo la mano que María le extendió y ambas tomaron asiento una frente a la otra en las elegantes sillas frente al escritorio.

-Candice… no voy a dar rodeos, es mejor hablar claro desde el inicio…- jade la miro a los ojos y continuo-… me ha pedido una sesión privada para contigo, es una persona muy importante… no he podido negarme…, Candice, si esto no fuera relevante en nuestra situación te juro que no te pediría que aceptaras… se tus sentimientos, se lo que añoras… pero… no he podido negarme… él ha visto a esmeralda y esta encaprichado con ella… es un hombre poderoso y me temo que… si te niegas… busque conseguirte a como dé lugar y… quizá sea de una forma demasiado peligrosa… Candy… si no estás dispuesta… te aseguro que sin importar lo que nos suceda a todas… te defenderemos… eres una de nosotras, si no quieres… no tienes que aceptar… yo daré la cara a las consecuencias.- la mujer mostraba la angustia que la invadía y la desesperación y el temor estaban presentes en el tono de su voz.

-No, está bien María, después de todo… creo que… mi destino es permanecer aquí…- Candice sabía que jamás volvería a los Andrey y mucho menos sería aceptada por Albert, él no la amo ni la amaría, jamás sería una mujer digna siquiera de su cariño o de su amistad, y no estaba dispuesta a convertirse en la amante de Terrece, no después de que el jugara de esa forma con ella, quizá si el realmente hubiera sentido algo por ella… hubiese podido amarlo, pero él también la considero inferior... Una huérfana no era digna de ser una dama… así que, si podía salvar a las personas que la apoyaron sin ningún interés… lo haría, era momento de dejar sus absurdos sueños atrás y comenzar a vivir su realidad.

-Candice, Terrece…

-No, - la interrumpió rotundamente antes de que siquiera dijera una palabra más.- esto es diferente, es… por alguien que me ha brindado apoyo y cariño, entre ustedes encontré a la familia que perdí, pero a diferencia de ellos… he encontrado mayor comprensión y aceptación a mi forma de ser, María… podemos seguir adelante… atenderé a este hombre sea quien sea… supongo que de cualquier forma algún día tendré que hacerlo… es solo que…. Bueno eso ya no importa… mañana recibiré al enviado del duque…- con una sonrisa le tomo las manos entre las de ella. Jade la miraba con autentico pesar, ella no quería hacerle aquello pero… era necesario, por su bien y el de todas.

-Candice… perdóname,- susurro cuando la rubia cerró la puerta a su espalda al salir de su oficina.

-Lo que me pediste está listo, en un par de semanas zarpa un barco rumbo a América. Ahora solo falta que Candice acepte irse con nosotros…- George se dirigió a la pequeña barra dentro de la suite y se sirvió un trago para reconfortarse un poco.

-Lo sé, pero espero salir triunfante y ella acepte. – Albert aun sentía furia en su interior aun recordaba las palabras tan rudas de Terrece al referirse a Candice, pero cualquier herida que ese imbécil pudiese haber causado en ella, en la curaría con amor y paciencia, borraría cualquier mal recuerdo que hubiese dejado en su mente, en su corazón y en…. Su cuerpo, con besos limpiaría hasta el último centímetro de ella… si lo aceptaba. Se dirigió al interior de su habitación, ignorando la sonrisa triunfante de George que siempre le dijo que el amor lo doblegaría y que Candice sería su esposa tarde o temprano… desde que era un adolecente el moreno noto el amor que le profesaba a la pequeña traviesa y siempre estuvo de su parte. Ahora la profecía de su medio hermano se cumpliría… al fin.

\- Por cierto, me han entregado esta nota apenas entre en el hotel… solo hay una "J" en el sobre por lo que no supieron decirme quien la había enviado.- Albert tomo el delicado sobre de manos de George y al ver la caligrafía supo quién enviaba aquel mensaje. Comenzó a caminar con rumbo a su habitación dejando una expresión de curiosidad no satisfecha en el rostro del pelinegro.

kire

Los nervios la dominaban, caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación, habían pasado ya algunos días desde que María le hiciera aquella solicitud que las salvaría. esa mañana le hiso algunas recomendaciones asegurándole que por la noche el caballero del que hablaron estaría ahí para ser atendido por ella, se dio un largo baño con aguas perfumadas de su esencia favorita a rosas, uso una loción que intensificaba su aroma y suavizaba la piel, las chicas le quitaron hasta el último bello existente en su cuerpo… incluso en zonas que ella jamás pensó que vería sin la protección de este, pero las jóvenes le aseguraron que a los hombres les volvía loco ver y sentir la piel de esas áreas tan intimas... después la dejaron sola, no sin recomendarle que hacer o que decir, ya había aprendió de ellas en sus múltiples conversaciones, y había sentido calor recorrerla y por las noches había tenido los mentado sueños húmedos que las jóvenes tanto le explicaron, Jade le hiso algunas recomendaciones de preparación y para prevenir cualquier detalle no deseado, ahora solo bastaba esperar, cuando el hombre ese llegara… irían por ella, las habitaciones particulares jamás se usaban para el "trabajo"…, sonrió ligeramente, nunca imagino que su deseo de ser útil la llevaría a tomar un "trabajo" como aquel, pero para ella… aunque aún fuese virgen… no quedaba otro camino, nadie le creería que aún era pura y la aceptaría como su esposa… no le quedaba más que sacar provecho de ese detalle y vender su virginidad a cambio dela tranquilidad de sus protectoras, con suerte aquel hombre se convertiría en su protector y en el único hombre en usar su cuerpo… porque nadie jamás podría ocupar su corazón… ese tenia dueño desde muchísimos años atrás.

El llamado en la puerta sonó dos veces, la hora había llegado, salió caminando despacio, deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera en cuanto tomo el pomo en la hoja de madera que la separaba del pasillo y la mantenía protegida en su habitación, tomo un profundo suspiro antes de girar la perilla y abrir, Perla le sonrió excitada, todas sabían que sería la primera vez de Candice y le habían asegurado que no sería nada desagradable si ella lo deseaba, que solo debía imaginar que el hombre de su vida era quien estaba entre sus piernas inmaculadas, que disfrutara de cada caricia y que provocara lo que ella deseaba, en ese lugar eran ellas quienes mandaban y ellos quienes venían a buscar sus caricias, eran libres de dar o de pedir lo que quisieran… y sobre todo de aceptar si los querían de vuelta o no… ese era una de los privilegios de pertenecer a las joyas de jade… pues se les consideraba las amantes más caras y finas de Londres, y para nadie era un secreto que los clientes eran seleccionados y muy pocos lograban el privilegio de estar en su compañía.

El silencio había dominado a las dos jóvenes que solo se miraban de reojo y ambas sonreían, Candice con nerviosismo y perla con excitación y emoción… casi podía verse el esfuerzo que hacía por no dar saltos y aplaudir de la emoción que la embargaba, ella era apenas un par de años más grande que Candice, pero ella disfrutaba de aquella vida… le encantaba tener dominio sobre los hombres y que estos le rogaran por estar con ella… mantenía dos protectores y ambos hombres lo sabían… pero ninguno se quejaba… por el contrario competían entre ellos por alagarla y mantenerla satisfecha… era una interminable lucha por lograr su exclusividad y ella disfrutaba de ello… Candice había reído muchas veces con sus anécdotas sobre los dos hombres… pero no creí lograr disfrutar de esa vida tanto como lo hacían las demás chicas que ya habían aceptado del todo su suerte.

-Candice el antifaz…- le recodo perla cuando estaban ante la puerta de la habitación donde esperaban a Candice.

-Gracias…- tomo el objeto parte de su vestuario de manos de perla y esta le ayudo a colocárselo.

-Jade ha dicho que subirá a verte en cuanto termine… esta un tanto nerviosa, como si esperara por alguien… no deja de ver hacia la puerta una y otra vez, incluso ha puesto dos guardias más en la entrada y le ha pedio a Peter que este alerta, bueno no tardes más que el cliente ya tiene unos minutos esperando… suerte!- La joven le dio un fuerte abrazo y la beso en la mejilla limpiándole con rapidez la marca de carmesí que dejo en su blanca piel…. Se alejó rápidamente con rumbo a las escaleras que la llevarían al salón y antes de bajar volvió a despedirse con un gesto de su mano.

Candice tomo un profundo respiro y tomo decidida la manija, toco dos veces antes de girarla y abrir, la habitación estaba casi en penumbras, solo unas cuantas velas alumbraban, dio un par de pasos y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, el hombre estaba justo frente a la ventana y mantenía una de las cortinas en su mano observando a través del cristal, pero ella lo único que logro ver fue a sí misma, su reflejo era muy claro en aquel enorme vidrio… era "toda" una joya de jade… "Esmeralda".

* * *

Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo y les agradesco el que no me abandonen, gracias mil, bendiciones mil, y espero sus reviews y comentarios Buenos o malos son bien recibidos. nos seguimos leyendo... akirem.


	10. enganio 10

Tratando de cumplir!, jajajajja, como siempre perdones mil, pero aqui esta ya el Nuevo capitulo y disculpas mil por haberla dejado en un punto tan emocionante, pero no, aun no llega el mopmento que e3speramos, jajajajajajam, que mala soy verdad, Bueno no le hecho tanto rollo, y aqui les dejo el capitulo para que lo disfruten y ... nos leemos abajo.

* * *

Capítulo 10

Los ojos se quedaron clavados en la imagen que se reflejó en el cristal, era una hermosa mujer, su cabello rubio caía en cascada formando gruesos risos que enmarcaban su bello rostro, el antifaz que cubría la mitad de su cara no le limitaba para nada su belleza, su cuerpo estaba enfundado en una ropa ajustada que marcaba a la perfección una estrecha cintura y su abundante busto estaba como si deseara ser tocado inmediatamente y quisiera escapar de la prisión del corsé en color verde esmeralda… siguió recorriendo con la vista su figura bajando sobre su cadera oculta bajo un zurcido faldón corto… las piernas estaban torneadas y forradas con medias de seda negra y el calzado que usaba las estilizaba aún más y le daba altura… pero lo que lo dejo sin habla fueron sus bellos ojos, sus labios de rojo carmín lucían apetecibles, pero los ojos verdes y cristalinos reflejaban la ternura de su alma, el brillo de su juventud, y la pasión que encontraría en su cuerpo… era simplemente perfecta y su sangre ya comenzaba a encenderse.

Candice respiraba agitada, esperaba encontrar un hombre gordo, de baja estatura… quizá calvo… pero era todo lo contrario, recordó la noche en que vio al duque mientras jade lo montaba… era un hombre con un cuerpo fuerte y bien formado a pesar de su edad madura… era lógico que sus amistades también fueran semejantes a él, ahora que lo pensaba mejor… en muy pocas ocasiones había visto hombres mal parecidos o con un físico descuidado dentro del salón de jade… la mayoría de los clientes eran hombres con los que se podía estar en la cama y no tener ninguna queja… o al menos eso escuchaba de la boca de sus amigas, el hombre frente a ella parecía ser todo lo que escuchaba hablar a las joyas de jade… era alto… su espalda era ancha y sus músculos se podían ver marcados bajo la blancura de su camisa de seda… se había quitado ya el saco y el chaleco… y por lo que alcanzaba a ver del pecho del hombre que se reflejaba en el vidrio casi junto a su propio reflejo… el hombre tenía un vientre plano y había desabotonado un par de botones de su camisa… no se atrevió a verle el rostro prefirió bajar la vista y observar las piernas bien formadas y que gritaban la fuerza de sus muslos bajo el estrecho pantalón, su trasero estaba más que bien formado…, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer… elevo la vista nuevamente y el pelo de aquel hombre llamo su atención… no solo por lo largo y sedoso sino también por su color… entonces el giro su rostro hasta quedar de perfil y ella sintió que el mundo se hundía a sus pies, se apoyó a la puerta para mantenerse erguida…

-buenas noches…"esmeralda"….- girándose por completo se acercó a ella dando pasos lentos y firmes,

\- b..b..Buenas noches…- respondió nerviosa y desviando la vista.

-Quieres conversar un poco o prefieres que comencemos a conocernos más "profundamente",- tomo un riso que caía junto a la blanca mejilla y lo acerco a su nariz para inhalar su aroma.- amo el olor a rosas…

La voz era tan sensual como ella imagino que sería en aquella situación, y su sangre hervía en sus venas al saber que pronto la poseería aquel hombre… sus labios palpitaban añorando que la besara con esos labios tan perfectos y que se humedecían bajo la punta de la lengua que asomo por unos instantes, su piel ya vibraba deseando el tacto de aquellas fuertes manos…

-Como usted desee…- respondió en una voz que sonó desconocida para ella… era como si su deseo se expresara por si solo mediante su voz.

-Me dijeron que podía esperar mucho de ti… parece que eres una de las mejores chicas de Jade…- poso su mano en la pequeña cintura y sintió como esta temblaba bajo su tacto… sintió que perdería su autocontrol así que decidió alejarse un poco.

-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para dejarle satisfecho…- aquellas palabras salieron de su boca al verlo alejarse, deseaba que siguiera tocándola, pero también se dio cuenta de una realidad que jamás imagino. Él era como todos los demás que buscaban satisfacción en otras camas a pesar de estar… prefirió no pensar porque eso solo la lastimaría más.

\- No te veo muy convencida de desearlo… quizá sea mejor que llame a otra… tu no pareces….

Antes de que la frase terminara ella estaba frente a él y se posesionaba de sus labios, el beso era apenas un rose de bocas pero pronto comenzó a cambiar tornándose apasionado, hambriento… lleno de deseo y necesidad respondió con el fuego que lo invadió al sentir la calidez y suavidad de aquellos labios su mente se perdió por unos segundos, ella siguió el ritmo que él le marcaba…

No dejaría que nadie le robara esa oportunidad, no dejaría que el cambiara de idea y llamara a alguien más para satisfacerlo ella lo haría aunque su mente y su corazón estuvieran sangrando con pensamientos y sentimientos que la lastimaban, ahora su cuerpo mandaba y este le pedía a gritos que se entregara… deseaba a aquellas manos sobre su piel, deseaba que su propias manos sintieran el calor de aquel cuerpo y acariciarlo insaciablemente hasta que le doliera y aun así seguiría tocándolo. Poco a poco se dejaba llevar por su ritmo, ese ritmo y esa pasión que sentía y la llevaba a desear más y más, que llenaba de lava su entrepierna y algo dentro de ella le pedía gritos ser satisfecho… poco a poco fueron moviéndose hasta llegar al borde de la cama, sintió el suave cobertor rosar la parte trasera de sus rodillas y entonces se tomó del cuello de la blanca camisa para llevarlo con ella sobre aquel mueble que sería su único testigo de la apasionante noche que esperaba disfrutar, dejaría de lado todo pensamiento o sentimiento, no era el momento de sentirse cohibida por prejuicios y morales… se entregaría a su deseo y a su egoísmo, aprovecharía que su rostro jamás quedaría grabado en la mente de él y que jamás sabría quién era y en que se había convertido.

La pasión y el deseo por tantos años oculto lo estaban llevando a perderse en aquel mar de sensaciones, las manos de ella se habían colado por debajo de su camisa y ahora se aferraban su espalda acariciándolo, arañándolo con pasión como una mujer especializada en aquellas labores, aquello le dolió… le dolió profundamente, pero no podía pensar en ello, el la deseaba… quería poseerla, debía ignorar el pasado de ella y centrarse en el presente… y el presente tampoco era lo que él quería para ella… pero le estaba costando una vida detenerse y arrancar sus labios de los de ella…sintió los delicados dedos subir por su cuello y enterrarse en el cabello sobre su nuca… un poco más y perdería la cordura y el control por completo y no tenía permiso para ello… aun no… dejando el alma en sus labios se alejó bruscamente incorporándose y quedándose sentado en la orilla de la cama… le costó alejar sus manos de ese suave cuerpo… el calor y la suavidad de su busto se quedaron como un tatuaje en su pecho y aun podía sentir la calidez de su piernas envueltas en esas suaves medias rozándose contra las de el… ni la tela gruesa de su pantalón lo habían protegido de aquella sensación… maldijo y se puso de pie tratando de recobrarse y no volver a lanzarse sobre ella para terminar de poseerla…

-sucede algo malo?- pregunto temerosa, el no contesto.

-Hasta donde pensabas llegar… es que no has aprendido la lección?- el tono estaba lleno de ira aunque él no hubiese deseado usarlo era necesario.

-No… no entiendo a qué se refiere… pensé que era lo que deseaba…- su voz temblaba y su cuerpo también… pero esta vez no era de deseo… el miedo la había inundado de un segundo a otro su corazón le grito lo imposible… y era mejor huir antes de confirmar su sospecha de ser reconocida por aquel que amaba- si desea llamar a alguien más entonces será mejor que me vaya…- se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta sin siquiera pensar en su apariencia desarreglada…

-Qué crees que haces?!- antes de que siquiera pudiera llegar a la puerta la tomo del brazo y la obligo a detenerse girándola para que lo viera a la cara sus verdes ojos mostraban pánico… lo sabía.

-Llamare a alguien más…- dijo decida tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz y bajando la mirada.

El tirón no fue brusco, fue la sorpresa lo que provoco su grito ahogado… su antifaz fue arrancado y lanzado al suelo en cuestión de segundos… sin estarlo físicamente se sintió desnuda y llevo sus manos a su cara tratando de cubrirla, pero él las aparto y las mantuvo sujetas… entonces supo que no podía ocultarse más… levanto el rostro para míralo fijamente a esos cielos que tanto la atormentaban en sus sueños.

-Así está mejor Candice… las caretas no existen entre nosotros.-

Albert miraba las verdes pupilas que tanto amaba, lo miraban con dolor, con vergüenza, con angustia y terror mezclados y eso no era lo que el deseaba… el solo deseaba ver en aquellas esmeraldas … amor.

-Albert… porque?- pregunto entre sollozos jalando sus muñecas para liberarse del agarre pero no logrando desviar su mirada de aquellos bellos ojos que tanto añoro volver a ver.

-Creo que soy yo quien debe hacer esa pregunta… no te parece Candice?. Su rostro se endureció al ver que ella mostraba renuencia para con él.

-Sabias donde encontrarme. - respondió, con vergüenza se giró sentándose en el borde de la cama y sintiéndose mal por haber sido descubierta en aquella situación. El dejo ir al fin sus manos.

-Se todo… de ti, siempre he sabido todo de ti… , volverás conmigo a América…- acercándose a ella controlo sus manos que deseaban acariciarla, tocar a aquellos risos dorados y suaves que siempre añoro tener entre sus dedos, pero sabía que no debía, no era el momento.

-No es posible… sabes lo que sucedería si regreso… llegaras a odiarme por manchar la reputación de tu familia…- el llanto se apodero de ella y las lágrimas le humedecieron las mejillas mientras trataba de controlar sus sollozos.

-porque?... como supiste todo?... porque estás aquí?...-necesitaba saber por qué… quizá solo lo hubiese hecho movido por el honor de su familia que se vería manchado. No quería albergar ninguna esperanza además en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no habría ninguna oportunidad con él. Pero el permaneció en silencio.

\- y si no deseo volver contigo…- se limpió un par de lágrimas que salieron de sus ya rojizos ojos. Sintió que la ira la invadía al ver su mutismo, y al darse cuenta que él no era diferente a los demás hombres que frecuentaban mujeres olvidándose de sus …. Responsabilidades.

\- De verdad deseas esta vida?... – le pregunto sintiendo un golpe de dolor en el pecho…

-No!, yo… no sé qué quiero… pero no tengo otro camino…- mentía, sabía lo que quería… lo quería a él, pero temía ser rechazada porque era claro que el la creía una cualquiera… él pensaba que había sido la amante de Terrece… por los cielos… jamás se detuvo a pensar en el alcance que podría lograr Albert con su posición, como confesarle que lo amaba?... además… estaba también aquella joven que vio cuando su atrevimiento y su inocente amor la llevaron a robarle un beso… a esas fechas seguro él ya estaba casado… o comprometido…

-Volverás conmigo a casa… George nos está esperando…- se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y tomándole con ternura la barbilla la giro para verla a los ojos… ella le sostuvo la mirada que aún estaba cristalizada por las lágrimas.

-Me obligaras?,- pregunto mirándolo a la cara con ira reflejada en sus verdes pupilas y a la vez rogando en el fondo de su corazón que el realmente la sacara de ahí y la llevara a casa.

Incorporándose jalo a la joven obligándola a ponerse de pie y la encerró en sus brazos, a pesar de todo para él seguía siendo aquella chiquilla rebelde y llena de vida que amaba profundamente…la convencería, aun tenía tiempo para convencerla de aceptarlo y convertirse en su esposa… pero tenía que espera un poco a que ella se recuperara de lo sufrido… pero esa noche la llevaría con él., nada lo evitaría.

-Sí, aun si tengo que atarte te llevare conmigo…- sintió que ella se negaba los primeros segundos a estar entre sus brazos, pero después fue cediendo a sus inútiles esfuerzos por escapar de la prisión en que el la mantenía junto a su pecho y todo lo que se escucho fue un amargo llanto que liberaba su alma destrozada por el dolor y la vergüenza.

Sintiendo ese cálido abrazo ella supo que estaba en casa, la protección que aquellos brazos siempre le dieron estaba intacta, no podía aspirar a nada con él, sabía que el jamás mantendría un amante… casado o comprometido… y sería una terrible tortura estar a su lado viéndolo y sabiéndolo ajeno, sería mejor no volver, así por lo menos no tendría que verlo en brazos de otra, ni observar como dedicaba esas caricias y esos labios a la mujer que amaba y que lo amaba.

-no puedo volver…- dijo separándose de aquel cálido abrazo y sintiendo un frio congelarle el alma al ver la desilusión en sus ojos azules.

-porque?- pregunto sintiendo la ira y los celos tentarlo al imaginar que ella pudiese desear estar cerca de Terrece o de algún otro hombre que ya hubiese estado entre sus brazos.

-Albert… has consultado esto con tu ….?.- no pudo formular la palabra que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez…"esposa".

-Yo no tengo que consultar nada y nadie tiene porque cuestionar el que haya decidido llevarte de vuelta… vendrás conmigo, ya una vez permití que decidieras tu camino creyendo que serias feliz, y todo ha sido una tormento y una profunda pesadilla… no pienso cometer el mismo error.

No la dejo responder, tomo su saco y lo puso sobre sus hombros desnudos, consulto la hora en el reloj de pie dentro de la elegante pieza y la tomo de la mano sabiendo que todo estaba listo, cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta recogió el antifaz que el mismo lanzara al suelo y se volvió extendiéndoselo para que lo tomara, ella trato de colocarlo pero sus manos temblaban, el termino de atarlo por ella y le acomodo un poco el cabello algo desordenado, volvió a tomar su mano para redirigirla a la salida, ambos con el oculto deseo de no volver jamás a ese lugar.

Cuando cruzaron el pasillo ambos se sonrojaron por los bajos sonidos que alcanzaban a escucharse y gritaban la pasión que se vivía detrás de las puertas de aquellas habitaciones, pero se negaron a verse entre sí y caminaron un poco más de prisa aun tomados de la mano, cuando llegaron a la escalera y antes de cruzar las gruesas cortinas fueron detenidos por la voz de Jade que los esperaba.

-Sera mejor que vengan conmigo…- le dijo entregándole a Candy su vieja maleta y guiñándole un ojo en complicidad, Albert asintió en silencio y ambos caminaron detrás de ella, Jade había hablado con Albert antes de que Candice se presentara ante el en aquella habitación así que no era necesario más palabras.

-Jade… tu sabias quien era el verdad?- Candice le pregunto cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta detrás del edificio y que los llevaría al callejón en la parte trasera de la casa de modas.

-Siempre te he dicho que todos tenemos una doble cara… él no es la excepción, busca la verdad… es un gran caballero pero también tiene secretos que oculta tras una máscara… hay otro Albert que ha mantenido oculto ante ti… encuéntralo y se feliz.- Jade le murmuro en el oído cuando se abrazaron para despedirse, Albert trato de escuchar pero no lo logro, jamás entendería la razón de las mujeres por mantener secretos.

-Gracias por todo mi Lord… le estaré eternamente agradecida por lo que ha hecho por mi…y por mis joyas…- Jade le extendió la mano para despedirse y el poso un beso en ella con agrado y simpatía.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer por alguien que le brindo protección y abrigo a lo más valioso que tengo.- respondió en el mismo tono en que ella había hablado con Candice… susurros. Jade le devolvió la sonrisa satisfecha por sus palabras.

Un coche los esperaba y el cochero no parecía siquiera sentir la necesidad de volverse para ver a sus pasajeros, y aunque lo hubiese hecho nunca reconocería a la joven que estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza por una capa de terciopelo negro que Jade coloco en los hombros de Candice antes de que siquiera se abriera la puerta, Albert había terminado de colocar con cuidado la capucha para cubrirle el rostro y ahora ambos viajaban en el obscuro y silencioso interior de aquel coche de cortinillas cerradas.

-Podría saber… a que se refería Jade cuando te agradeció?- pregunto curiosa y temerosa de descubrir algo que no fuese a agradarle… había familiaridad en el tono de Jade cuando se dirigió a Albert..., por supuesto ella no estaba celosa.

\- Partiremos a casa, un barco Zarpara al amanecer… hoy será mejor que descanses el resto de la noche, ya mañana responderé cualquier cosa que desees saber.- sonrió ocultando el gesto en la obscuridad del coche y sintiendo satisfacción al escuchar un tono de mujer celosa en la voz de Candice.

Minutos más tarde el coche se detuvo y Albert se apresuró a bajar para pagar al cochero y tomar la maleta de Candice, después volvió para ayudarle a bajar del coche, después de un año sin aquellas atenciones por parte de un hombre la hacían sentirse un poco extraña, pero aun así tomo la mano que Albert le ofrecía, durante el trayecto se había retirado el antifaz y lo ocultaba bajo la capa, el la observo unos instantes recreándose en su belleza bajo la luz de las lámparas, otro coche los esperaba y el trascurso en este fue un poco más largo, ella se sintió cansada pero temía quedarse dormida y que al despertar todo fuese solo un sueño, después de un largo y silencioso viaje, el coche se detuvo frente a un lujoso hotel, el repitió el proceso de ayudarle a bajar y tomándola nuevamente de la mano la guio al interior.

George un poco impaciente esperaba en la suite que ocupaba junto a Albert, en cuanto escucho la llave dar vuelta en la cerradura de la entrada no pudo esperar un segundo más así que fue quien termino de abrir la gruesa madera sorprendiendo a los recién llegados, no hubo palabras, solo abrazo a aquella chiquilla que había visto crecer y a la que tanto el cómo su esposa adoraban junto a su hermana Annie, terminaron de entrar y George aun no dejaba libre a Candice por lo que Albert tuvo que intervenir aclarando su garganta para forzarlo a separarse de ella.

-Debes venir muy cansada por el viaje… ven te mostrare tu recamara.- el moreno tomo el equipaje de manos de Albert y guio a la joven al interior de una de las recamaras dentro de aquella enorme suite.

\- Dentro encontraras lo necesario para sentirte cómoda, descansa porque partiremos al amanecer.- Albert agrego mientras los veía alejarse, ella se detuvo un momento para asentir dándole a entender que lo había escuchado y siguió caminando detrás de George.

-Descansa pequeña Candy…- George depósito un beso en la frente de la chica antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarla dentro de una hermosa habitación.

Candy dejo escapar un suspiro lleno de sentimiento, se sentía dichosa, triste, feliz, recorrió con la mirada la habitación, elegancia y buen gusto hasta en la última esquina… digna de un Andrew… camino con su maleta pero no la abrió al descubrir un elegante y abrigador camisón, lo tomo entre sus manos sintiendo sus suavidad y se lo llevo al rostro tratando de que sus lágrimas no se derramaran… una año sin ver aquel tipo de prendas… recatadas y dignas de una delicada dama, las gotas saladas corrieron por su rostro aun en contra de su esfuerzo por evitarlo… lloro en silencio.

El amanecer aun no llegaba pero estaba pronto a hacerlo, la neblina aun cubría el puerto el coche se detuvo y Albert bajo sin mencionar palabra, no lo había hecho desde que volvieron a la suite la noche pasada.

-lograste hacer lo que te pedí?- pregunto Albert mirando a George que dirigía a los hombres que llevarían su equipaje a sus camarotes dentro del barco.

-Por supuesto… adquirí el mejor vestuario de Londres, el de última moda y de mejor calidad… digno de una princesa…- con una amable sonrisa pero sin volverse a mirarlo a la cara el moreno seguía dando instrucciones a los hombres que cargaban los enormes baúles de madera labrada y que portaban el equipaje del que hablaban, unas sencillas maletas no habrían servido de nada para la cantidad de ropa y accesorios que había adquirido en las mejores tiendas de Londres… incluida la casa de modas de Madame Mary… que era una de las más prestigiosas dentro de la sociedad londinense.

-Mandare un telegrama a chicago avisando de nuestro regreso…- el rubio se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a las oficinas del puerto.

-Les darás la buena noticia?- pregunto el moreno no logrando evitar que la pregunta saliera de sus labios.

-No, quiero ver sus rostros cuando me vean entrar con ella del brazo…- respondió mirándolo y guiñando un ojo en complicidad, el gesto fue respondido por una sonrisa que aceptaba y aprobaba el secreto.

Después de una no tan larga espera la puerta del coche al fin volvió a abrirse, sus manos temblaban dentro del abrigador cono de piel donde las mantenía tibias.

-Vamos, todo está listo….- la abierta sonrisa que Albert le reglaba hicieron que su corazón se sintiera cálido, esos minutos a solas dentro del auto le sirvieron para meditar sobre lo que estaba decidida a hacer, sabia a la perfección que soñar con el título de la señora Andrew era algo imposible debido a lo que él pensaba de ella, pero había otras opciones y por primera vez en su vida había tomado la decisión sin titubear, la noche pasada mientras revisaba la maleta que Jade le prepara había descubierto el mensaje que oculto dentro de aquellas prendas, y entonces la idea surgió después de tomar la decisión.

Tomo firmemente la mano que él le ofrecía y recogiendo su vestido bajo del coche, el coloco la delicada mano sobre su antebrazo y se volvió sonriente a donde su barco esperaba, Candy no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al caminar a su lado, levantando un poco la capucha de su abrigadora capa miro alrededor observando aquel puerto al que un año atrás había llegado con falsas esperanzas e ilusiones… y con el corazón roto, pero lo que se basaba en un engaño jamás podía tener un buen fin… sintió alegría de alejarse de aquella tierra que solo le había dado dolor y desilusión… aunque debía reconocer que también le dio un grupo de buenas amigas que jamás olvidaría… no noto en qué momento se detuvo hasta que sintió la caricia de Albert sobre su mano atrayendo su atención.

-Todo bien?- le pregunto mirándola con un poco de temor a que ella estuviera deseando lo que no logro vivir al lado de Terrece… temor de que sus sentimientos por ese tipo no hubiesen terminado y que el suspiro que ella dejo escapar de su pecho fuera por la tristeza de que no lo vería mas.

-Perfecto…- respondió mirándolo a los ojos y con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios de carmín.

Sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al ver aquella sonrisa, Albert la guio por la escalerilla que los llevaba al barco que esperaba por ellos para levarlos de regreso a su hogar…se sintió seguro cuando la escalinata termino y ella no titubeo más, por el contrario se apegó más a su brazo y recargo su rostro en su hombro… parecía feliz.

\- kire-

La elegante puerta de madera que se abría ante ella le indicaba que los días de necesidad se habían terminado, no habría más costuras ni vestidos que terminar, no más servir copas detrás de una barra a hombres que la veían como si fuera un manjar sobre la mesa, de todo aquello solo extrañaría a las amigas invaluables que encontró en aquel grupo de mujeres rechazadas por la sociedad. La sala de estar dentro de la suite presidencial de aquel barco era digna de una reina.

-La puerta hacia la derecha es tu habitación….- menciono Albert trayéndola de regreso de aquellos momentos que en parte fueron hermosos pero que también le gritaban sus errores a cada segundo y en lo que terminaría convirtiéndose si continuaba ahí oculta del hombre que con engaños le hiso creer que la amaba.- la de la izquierda es..

-La tuya…- complemento George sin permitirle terminar a Albert.

-George?- pregunto sin poder evitarlo y no sabía bien a bien porque deseaba que él estuviera con ellos… por lo menos en aquella suite.

-decidí tomar un camarote separado… prefiero estar solo….- aclaro un poco apenado por sentirse divertido de la cara y la situación en la que ponía a Albert.

\- Creo que descansare un poco…- Candy sentía que si seguía ahí frente a él se lanzaría a sus brazos sin esperar lo planeado… el saber que estarían solos por dos semanas la hacía sentir un repentino calor en el vientre que no sabía cómo calmar.

-Si…, te hemos levantado muy temprano pero es que no habrá otro viaje a américa hasta la próxima semana y no podíamos perder esta oportunidad que se nos presentó, no deseábamos esperar más para volver a casa….- Albert parecía algo nervioso así que trato de distraer sus pensamientos de los recuerdos dentro de aquella habitación en el salón de las joyas de jade… Candy era una alucinación vestida de esmeralda… pero era mejor olvidarlo, sino no lograría su propósito de conquistarla y convencerla para que fuera su esposa.- bueno… me tome el atrevimiento de pedirle a George que comprara algo de ropa para ti…. Espero que no te moleste… - le menciono mientras abría la puerta para que ella pasara… un gesto digno del caballero que era.

-Siempre ha tenido buen gusto…. Así que no creo que deba preocuparme por ello… y gracias por tomarte esa molestia… mis vestidos… no eran adecuados para… aparecer en sociedad..- con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza por la manera en que el debía recordar su forma de vestir en el salón y los sencillos vestidos que jade le había permitido elaborarse con los sobrantes de las telas mas económicas, agacho la mirada y entro de prisa en la habitación cerrando detrás de ella y dejando escapar un suspiro al recargarse en la hoja de madera que la separaba de Albert… escucho pasos alejándose.

Poniendo distancia de por medio Albert salió de la suite marítima y se dirigió a la baranda que le regalaba una bella imagen del mar, el viento helado le golpeo el rostro y el silbato que anunciaba su partida se escuchó en el aire… George lo siguió y le palmeo el hombro comprendiendo lo que debía estar pensando y su lucha interna a ante lo que se avecinaba, a lo lejos distinguieron la figura de alguien que miraba fijamente en su dirección… trato de identificar al hombre que se cubría con una negra y larga capucha y una gorra blanca le cubría la cabeza ocultando parte de su rostro… sería posible que?...

-Todo bien?- George lo distrajo interrumpiendo su intento de reconocer al individuo que centímetro a centímetro quedaba atrás en el puerto.- Que pasa?, algo mal?.

\- No, todo bien- respondió al notar que George dirigía la mirada en la dirección en la que el mantenía la suya… no había que preocuparse más… fuera o no fuera el … todo había quedado ya en el pasado.

\- kire-

El barco se alejaba del puerto sobre el agua ondeante y helada del mar azul… la neblina se despejaba a cada minuto dándole una imagen más clara de lo que había perdido… porque en aquel barco, en las huecas entrañas de aquel mostro de hierro y madera… iba ella, la chica que podría haberle dado la mayor de las dichas, la joven con la que quizá hubiese logrado la felicidad…Candy… la hermosa mujer que sin saberlo se había convertido en su verdadero amor… la que perdió por su ambición y estúpida inmadurez.

\- kire-

El llamado para la cena se escuchó aun atraves de la gruesa puerta, un leve toquido y una voz desconocida le anunciaba lo mismo, se miró una vez más en el espejo… esmeralda había muerto y Candice Andrew volvía a la vida, sus ojos una vez más se cristalizaron al verse nuevamente ser ella… aunque interiormente ya no lo era… aquella chiquilla avispada había quedado atrás… la mujer con experiencia y madurez había tomado su lugar debajo de aquellas prendas tan finas.

Había pasado la mitad del día durmiendo… soñando… deseando, después había pasado horas observando el delicado vestuario que Albert le había obsequiado bajo el exquisito gusto de George, también había vuelto a sacar las prendas que jade le obsequiara… y los minutos corrieron sin notarlos… observado la gran diferencia entre las prendas… dos mujeres… dos caras… justo como Jade siempre se lo dijo, entonces las palabras de la mujer al despedirse regresaban una vez más mientras se observaba en el espejo… cual sería la cara oculta de Albert?.

-Lista?- La voz de Albert se escuchó detrás de la puerta de su habitación, pero no la había llamado nuevamente pequeña… aunque sabía que era solo una palabra de cariño… aquella sola palabra no mencionada, había sido como un lazo irrompible entre ellos, pero ahora parecía no existir mas, quería hacerlo sentir como ella se sentía en ese momento. Desilusionada.

-Si William… en un minuto estoy contigo…- la dulce voz había sonado como música a sus oídos, pero aquella palabra refiriéndose a él lo abofeteo… ella jamás lo llamaba William, siempre había sido solo Albert… era como un lazo que los unía y los hacia más cercanos…les daba una relación especial… secreta… solo de ellos dos… que habría hecho para que lo llamara de aquella forma?.

La mano de Albert aún estaba cerca del pomo de la puerta, no se atrevió a abrirla cuando escucho la forma en que ella lo llamo, estaba pasmado pensando en cual podría ser el motivo, pero el hierro en forma de esfera se giró y la puerta se abrió dejándolo a un más sorprendido con la imagen de la bella dama que apareció ante sus ojos de cielo.

-Estas… estas hermosa…- logro unir las letras para formar aquellas palabras pues su cerebro parecía congelado sobre la belleza dela mujer ante él, la chiquilla de coletas había quedado en el pasado, ahora su bellos rizos los que el adoraba libres… estaban atados en un chongo alto y solo algunos habían sido dejados sueltos a conciencia para que enmarcaran el bello y delicado rostro, su cuello sus hombros y parte de sus pechos estaban descubiertos y el no logro evitar que su mirada los recorriera, los recordaba de la noche anterior… llenos, voluptuosos. Su cintura estrecha antes marcada por el llamativo corsé ahora seguía igual pero forrada con aquella deliciosa seda que se amoldaba a cada centímetro de su cuerpo con maestría… dándole una vista llamativa a sus deliciosas caderas.. Trago pesado al reconocer a la hermosa mujer en la que se había convertido…, ahora con su bello rostro completamente descubierto ante él, Candice le sonreía.

\- Gracias… tú también estas muy apuesto y elegante…- sentía su corazón latiendo a mil, se sentía agitada y un calor la recorría unido a la mirada de Albert sobre ella, podía adivinar que disfrutaba de su apariencia y que había notado una vez más que ya no era una "Pequeña"…sintió esperanza al ver su mirada resbalando por su figura a diferencia del sentimiento de asco que otros hombres le habían provocado con aquellas miradas de lujuria…. La mirada de hambre que veía reflejada en los ojos de Albert la habían sentirse bella, deseable, mujer…. Y lo disfrutaría aunque solo fuera durante a aquel viaje, ya que al llegar a tierra… todo cambiaria.

La puerta se abrió rompiendo el hechizo y el rostro de George apareció por la abertura.

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos… ya es un poco tarde.- el moreno no imagino que había roto el ambiente que entre los dos rubios se estaba formando, ambos le sonrieron con algo de pena y nerviosismo mezclados pero la mirada de Albert llameaba como fuego del infierno… entonces supo que había llegado en un mal momento. Sonrió a su hermano en forma de disculpa y se apresuró a tomar el abrigo de Candice para colocarlo en sus hombros y recibir un tierno beso de agradecimiento sobre su mejilla… lo que le gano una mirada aún más rabiosa oculta bajo aquella expresión de calma que había en el rostro de su hermano.

-Yo… no estoy segura de salir del camarote.- con voz temblorosa revelo ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos hombres, bajo sus ojos ocultando sus miedos y la verdad que le angustiaba el corazón.

\- no hay nada porque temer…- Albert adivinando la realidad de sus miedos y dudas la tomo de la mano invitándola a acompañarlo, ella no pudo negarse, sabía que podía confiar en él.

Candy casi había olvidado lo que eran aquellas reuniones sociales, la mayoría de las personas que les acompañaban eran de la alta sociedad londinense, pero todos parecían reconocer a Albert y saludarlo con amabilidad, las mujeres no podían ocultar su mirada de deseo cuando recorrían descaradamente con su mirada la figura del apuesto rubio que la llevaba del brazo, aunque sintiéndose hipócrita las saludaba con una amable inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa en sus labios, ocultando la rabia que le provocaban los celos… era curioso que ella no tuviera jamás ese sentimiento por… Terrece.

La cena había trascurrido entre platicas e insinuaciones de las mujeres que no querían perder una oportunidad de cazar a Albert, ella no podía seguir tolerándolo, aunque seguía sonriendo falsamente no sabía cuánto tiempo lograría mantener aquella expresión antes de arrancarle los pelos a alguna de esas ofrecidas que ni siquiera el marido que tenían sentado al lado las detenía de su descaro.

George lograba notar la tensión que había en la mesa, algo que los demás parecían no notar, la verde mirada de Candice destellaba con furia a pesar de la amable sonrisa que mantenía en sus labios y la expresión de calma que tenía dibujada en el rostro, y los ojos de Albert parecían un cielo en tormenta que también se ocultaba bajo el semblante amable que el rubio mantenía siempre ante la sociedad, y aunque ambos rubios no parecían notar los celos que se provocaban entre sí, él podía verlo a la perfección… Candice parecía desear arrancar las cabelleras de cada mujer que le coqueteaba Albert y este a su vez parecía desear que su mirada fueran puñales para eliminar a todo el que paseaba su mirada por el escote de Candice o besaba su mano con fingido respeto. Tenía que hacer algo.

-Deseas acompañarme al salón de baile Candice?, la música suena deliciosa…- George se había puesto de pie y caminado los pasos que lo separaban de la rubia que un tanto renuente a aceptar y dejar solo a Albert decidió acompañarlo tomado su mano… ninguno espero la reacción de Albert que tomo su otra mano.

-Había estado esperando para invitarte yo…- menciono el rubio deteniéndola antes de que pudiese ponerse en pie, ella se giró y le sonrió con algo de… ira?, sarcasmo?...

-Lo siento… pero George parece haberlo pensado menos…- con una sonrisa que no lo era… Candice se soltó con suavidad del agarre y se puso de pie gozando de la mirada atónita por su respuesta que se había dibujado en el rostro de Albert… contoneándose con elegancia y sintiendo la quemante mirada del rubio sobre su espalda, acompaño a George al salón de baile… jamás imagino que en ese mismo instante Albert se puso de pie y salió del comedor con una absurda disculpa.

El tiempo había corrido entre piezas de baile e intentos de conquista de parte de algunos de los caballeros a los que acepto como pareja de baile, George compartió con ella algunas piezas pero se hiso a un lado antes de que pensaran que había alguna relación amorosa entre ellos, no todos lo conocían como miembro de los Andrey, y podían imaginar cosas que no eran, además se topó con varias de las mujeres con las que compartieron mesa durante la cena y la mayoría no desaprovecho la oportunidad de hacer preguntas sobre el patriarca de los Andrey…, además de que intrigaban de una y otra tratando de que ella le hiciera llegar el mensaje a Albert sobre la mala reputación de cada una… amigas y enemigas… pero el rumor que no le agrado para nada fue el enterarse que en cuanto ella y George se alejaron del comedor… Albert salió del lugar disimulando una cita con alguna de las que faltaban en el salón de baile… o quizá con todas.

Sintiendo que no podría controlarse y salir como una desquiciada en busca de Albert y la lagartona o lagartonas con las que seguro estaba compartiendo una habitación o algún rincón del barco, busco a George para que la acompañara de regreso ya que se vería muy mal que ella saliera sola y sin carabina… algo que los demás no tenían por qué saber, seria más adecuado que el la acompañara ya que habían dejado más que claro que eran familiares en las diversas conversaciones que habían mantenido a lo largo de la velada. En cuanto el moreno la escucho decidió que era hora de descansar para el también así que la dejaría en la suite y el seguiría de largo a su propio camarote de soltero… en la primera clase.

\- kire-

La obscuridad dentro de la suite era profunda, no había un una sola luz alumbrando, al cerrar la puerta una vez que se despidió de George, Candy se quitó los zapatillos de tacón para no hacer ruido y poder acercarse a la habitación de Albert y escuchar si estaba con alguna mujer… por supuesto que reconocería los sonidos de la pasión y eso la hacía sentirse aún más celosa…, camino de puntillas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible… se acercó a la puerta y pego un oído a la gruesa madera… espero algunos segundos y no escuchaba nada… se habrían quedado dormidos después de satisfacer su pasión lujuriosa?... volvió apegar el oído a la puerta y entonces una ráfaga de viento la hiso estremecer y el ruido de una puerta cerrándose la hiso brincar al mismo tiempo.

-cansada de la velada?- la voz de Albert era tan fría como la ráfaga que había entrado por la puerta que comunicaba a la terraza dela suite.

\- un poco…- respondió recomponiéndose de prisa y caminando al centro de la estancia donde él se había detenido.- veo que te gusta más disfrutar a solas… - afirmo indiferente ocultando su ira.

-Algunas veces es preferible.- respondió el agitando un poco el vaso con licor que mantenía en su mano y del cual no había podido tomar siquiera un sorbo

\- creo que será mejor que me vaya a descansar… veo que no estás en condiciones de conversar…- se giró con rapidez y camino a su habitación nerviosa y antes de que el pudiese responderle, llevaba en su corazón un propósito, Albert no había estado con nadie… y eso la lleno de alegría… y aunque no podía decir lo mismo de la bebida, pensó que sería mejor ya que al parecer los hombres se relajaban con el alcohol y ella lo necesitaba muy relajado esa noche.

Albert vio como la figura de Candice desaparecía detrás de la puerta de la habitación de la joven, sintió rabia de su propia estupidez, el sufriendo por ella y ella ni siquiera había notado que él estaba muriendo de celos… pero claro cómo podía siquiera saberlo si siempre se habían comportado como dos hermanos… aunque la noche anterior en el salón de jade no se comportó como su hermanita…. Y ella si podía ver su rostro así que sabía quién era… entonces porque actuó de aquella manera?… se estaba volviendo loco, con rabia se encamino a su propia habitación y entro cerrando la puerta con ira, la muy ingrata seguro se la paso de maravilla bailando y aceptando los halagos de todos los que la miraban…. Podía verlos con la boca abierta deseándola y acercándose a ella en busca de una oportunidad y el, de muy… Se había ido dejándola a la merced de esos sinvergüenzas, maldita fuera su estampa. Y todavía ella se quitaba los zapatos seguramente por el dolor que estos le causaban por tanto bailar, y tenía el descaro de asegurarse que el dormía para que no notara la hora en que había regresado…, el vaso de cristal se estrelló en la chimenea ya encendida avivando las llamas... y él se dejó caer en la cama sintiéndose un imbécil.

Los parpados estaban pesados de sueño, su mente estaba en blanco después de un gran esfuerzo de no sabía cuento tiempo tratando de borrar cualquier pensamiento de Candy en medio de aquella manada de lobos que seguro la habían rodeado en su primera velada a bordo de aquel barco… miraba al dosel de su cama sin mirarlo realmente… entonces creyendo que su imaginación o el cansancio lo habían llevado al mundo de los sueños… comenzó a sentir unas delicadas manos acariciándolo sobre su pecho… un suave peso se acomodó sobre su cadera iniciando la vida de su… hombría que estaba despertando al calor que sentía se colocaba sobre el… entonces los hábiles dedos comenzaron a terminar de quitar su corbata y a desabotonar su camisa… las dulces manos jalaron despacio la tela blanca liberándola de la prisión de sus pantalones y él estaba desando que algo más se liberara de aquella ajustada prenda que cubría la parte inferior después de su cintura… escucho su nombre y entonces enfoco la mirada al rostro que estaba sobre el… el antifaz verde cubría la mitad de la cara… pero esos bellos ojos verdes lo miraban fijamente y obscurecidos por la pasión… estaba soñando… no había otra explicación.

* * *

Y bien?, gusto, no gusto, le seguimos o mejor le dejamos?, jajajajajaj, no claro que eso no, aunque solo sea una persona la que me leea yo cumplo hasta el final si la vida y el creador me lo permiten, Bueno pues... un millopn de gracias para todas las que me siguen acompaniando en estos horrors de escritura, este intent de escritora les bendice y por supuesto espero sus comentarios para mejorar o empeorar, jajajajajaj no como creen pero si les agradesco a todos los que me dejan un review para darme a conocer su opinion... gracias mil, gracias mil y gracias mil, bendicones un millon y ... nos seguimos leyendo... Akire.


	11. enganio 11

Aqui va el once y uno de los tres ultimos capitulos, la historia se ha desarrollado de acuerdeo a lo pensado y agradesco que les este gustando tanto como ami escribirla, adoro sus reviews y leo cada uno de ellos, mil gracias por esos bellos momentos que comparten conmigo, Bueno pues espero que este tambien sea de su agrado... nos llemos abajo.

* * *

-Pasaste mala noche?- el tono tímido y el temblor de aquella voz le sonó desconocido en ella, entre ellos jamás había habido nada parecido, ella siempre fue alegre y llena de vida hasta en su voz… que lo hacía vibrar y darse cuenta cuanto la amaba, mas ahora parecía que una gran muralla se había erguido entre ambos, no se atrevió a girarse, su mente aún estaba llena de imágenes de ese sueño tan vivido en el que ella entraba y lo besaba ardientemente mientras lucia su "disfraz" de esmeralda, no se perdonaba por seguir deseando verla nuevamente vestida de aquella manera… aunque fuera en sus sueños.

-No dormí bien…- respondió manteniendo su mirada en el mar que con sus olas formadas por las hélices del barco les indicaba que cada vez estaban más lejos dela pesadilla en Londres y más cerca de un futuro incierto en América… su hogar.

-El clima está cambiando a pesar de que estamos en invierno aun…- trataba de formular una plática que le distrajera de seguir observándolo… temía que en cualquier momento él se girara y volviera a verla de la manera en que la vio la noche que se reencontraron en… el salón para caballeros…, no soportaría si la veía con tanto dolor y reproche una vez más. Hubiese sido más fácil negarse a regresar… pero entonces moriría de tristeza lejos de él, ahora solo le quedaba resignarse y convertirse en una solterona y solitaria mujer escondiendo su más grande secreto, su amor por un imposible. Lo que había hecho la noche anterior, le había confirmado que el jamás la tomaría ni como su amante, era un hombre demasiado correcto para caer en algo tan vulgar como estar con una mujer que vivió como la amante de otro hombre y después refugiado en un prostíbulo…, y se confirmó a si misma que ella jamás podría amar a nadie que no fuera el…

-El invierno en Londres es más crudo que en América, por ello estas notando el cambio.- respondió sin cambiar el tono indiferente de su voz o girar el rostro, su mirada seguía fija en algún punto del mas que quedaba atrás.

-William… he tomado una decisión y quería comunicártela…- inicio y el temblor en su voz fue más notorio, vio que su mandíbula se tensó de la misma forma que el pasado cuando le comunico que deseaba estar con Terrece porque lo amaba, aunque ella solo lo dijera pensando que lo dañaría y le dolería al igual que a ella le había dolido el saber que Eliza era la elegida para ser su esposa, que niña había sido y que tonta. El solo se debía a su familia, era lógico que con la educación con la que había sido formado jamás se fijaría en una chiquilla caprichosa y desubicada como lo era ella. Porque no se esforzó tal como lo había hecho Annie?.

Albert sintió que un frio escalofrió lo recorría de pies a cabeza, era como regresar al pasado, a aquella tarde en que usando esas mismas palabras Candice le había confesado sus sentimientos por Terrece derrumbando su mundo y rompiendo sus estúpidas ilusiones dignas de un adolecente que él no era.

-Yo… no deseo volver contigo a La mansión familiar…- se giró de inmediato cuando vio que aquella confesión había logrado que Él se girara buscando su mirada..., todo estaba ocurriendo justo como aquel lejano día, él sabía que al verla a los ojos podría adivinar la verdad dentro de su corazón, por ello prefirió girar su rostro ocultando su mirada de los ojos de cielo de los cuales prefería no ver cuál era su expresión... si el la veía con la misma rabia y desprecio de aquel entonces… ella, simplemente no lo soportaría. Así que retomando su valor continuo hablando antes de que el pudiese decir nada.- sé que será mucho atrevimiento lo que voy a pedirte pero espero comprendas mi situación...,

Los sentidos de Albert estaban a punto de colapsar, su mente le daba mil pregunta y respuestas a la vez y su corazón aun sin sanar del todo, comenzaba a desquebrajarse una vez más, ella no deseaba estar a su lado… acaso…, en su mente se dibujó la última imagen del puerto en Londres, y tuvo la seguridad que había dudado en aquel momento, Terrece venia tras ella, posiblemente se habían visto y puesto de acuerdo para reencontrase en América y a él solo lo utilizaron para no levantar sospechas… acaso Jade lo traiciono También?. Su mente giraba y no sabía si estaba escuchado o no a Candice…

-Me permitirías vivir en la casa de campo en las a fueras de chicago?, sé que quizá te estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero sabes que en la ciudad jamás me aceptaran de vuelta, sería una vergüenza para el apellido y estaría en constantes escándalos, jamás me dejaran en paz, sé que lo merezco pero no deseo que ustedes que me acogieron pasen por semejantes desplantes..- Candice se detuvo al ver que no tenía respuesta alguna y se atrevió a mirarlo al rostro aunque no a los ojos…- William?...William?...

-Porque deseas vivir sola?- pregunto y las palabras apenas salieron de sus apretadas mandíbulas.- Chicago está muy retirado de New York… y La casa de campo en Lakewood es demasiado solitaria… es que tendrás "visitas" personales que no deseas que notemos?...- la insinuación en aquellas palabras había sido muy clara para Candice, el la estaba tratando como una mujer cualquiera que pensaba recibir a sus amantes en secreto y alejada de quien pudiera descubrirlos, el corazón le dolió como nunca antes y sus ojos le cegaron con lágrimas al punto de ni siquiera notar cuando su mano cruzo el rostro de Albert dejando una marca rojiza en su blanca y helada mejilla.

-Te duele la verdad?!- le grito el volviendo a verla al rostro que ya mostraba sus lágrimas, más la ira le cegó creyendo que la reacción de Candice era debido a sentirse descubierta. Su corazón sangraba al punto de no poder aguantar más su propia verdad, aquel fingir de ser el hermano perfecto, el tutor intachable, el hombre fuerte… no podía seguir engañándose mas a sí mismo, la tomo por las muñecas bruscamente acercándola a él con la rabia que lo dominaba, la beso con ira, deseando que ella jamás olvidara ese beso y lo recordara cuando estuviera con Terrece en la cama o donde quiera que sus deseos los hicieran víctimas de la pasión…- Estoy harto!- le grito a la cara cuando necesito hacerlo-

-Estoy cansado de llorar en silencio la miseria que tú has causado en mi vida…, - Candy no soporto aquel reclamo y giro su rostro para no ver el desprecio que reflejaba-

-Mírame!- le ordeno, mas ella no volvió la mirada- estoy cansado de llorar por ti en silencio, de suplicar tu atención, de vivir en esta soledad autoimpuesta por fidelidad… pero tú nunca lo notaste, nunca viniste a mi… nunca volviste, desde que eras una niña he vivido esperando por ti, temiendo que mis mejores años se fueran y no poder tener una oportunidad de enamorarte… que siempre me vieras como a un hermano mayor hasta que fuera un anciano, desde entonces he temido a esa mirada tuya que solo me decía el buen hermano que era por cumplir todos tus deseos cuando yo lo único que deseaba era demostrarte lo importante que eras en mi vida, desde aquellos tiempos comencé a quebrarme en pedazos al notar que las cosas nunca cambiarían, no he tenido una noche de descanso sin pensar en ti, de sentirme un idiota por soñar contigo no como debería hacerlo un hermano mayor sino como hombre, deseándote a mi lado como pareja, como mujer, como mi esposa…,

Siempre me he sentido sin esperanzas y a la vez como un niño, como un chiquillo que todo lo que deseaba era estar entre tus brazos desde que te conoció pero que todo se lo prohibía porque me convirtieron en tu tutor cuando yo lo que deseaba era otra cosa, pero en ese tiempo no tenía elección, no tenía ni podía decidir porque nadie sabía quién era, fui un desconocido hasta para mi propia familia y solo podía verte y conocerte de lejos…, y todo lo que me quedaba era sacar mi rabia y mis frustraciones llorando como el adolecente que era, y aun no puedo evitarlo siendo ya un hombre. Porque no me has dejado otra forma, y entonces ahora miro tus ojos y veo con esperanza que hay algo que ha cambiado, mis temores se van, pero la duda sigue al no estar seguro si es solo mi imaginación que juega con mis sentimientos haciéndome ver lo que deseo ver en tu mirada, y entonces vuelves a derrumbarme y a confirmar que hay amor en ti pero no para mi sino para Terrece, acabaste con mi vida en el momento en que más te necesitaba, en ese día en que si te hubiera abrazado no te hubiese dejado ir, pero como siempre te burlaste, solo te burlaste para después gritarme a la cara que amabas a Terrece y que lo aceptarías como tu novio aun si la familia no estuviera de acuerdo… huiste con el acabando mi vida y hundiéndome en la obscuridad…,

Quise olvidarte, me propuse borrarte de mi vida cuando te vi partir con él en aquel barco que me arrebataba todo, pero este amor me sigue como sombra fiel no permitiendo que tu recuerdo se borre de mí, no sé qué hacer cuando se trata de ti, me siento en una completa penumbra viviendo sobre pólvora a punto de estallar y sin que me importe siquiera, he estado enamorado de ti desde que recuerdo, te he amado desde que recuerdo…. Y a la vez me he despedazado una y otra vez, mas ya he aceptado que no hay nada que pueda hacer… me has eclipsado, mi corazón esta eclipsado por ti…, alguna vez en el pasado sentí una luz de esperanza… pero ahora me doy cuenta que mi amor solo podrá vivir en las sombras, mis sentimientos están opacados por "el", y no hay nada que pueda hacer… es un eclipse total… te necesito Candice, te necesito tanto… pero ya estoy cansado de luchar hasta contra mí mismo, contra todo lo que he sido, contra mis principios y mis creencias… ya no puedo más, estoy completamente destrozado… hecho pedazos, mi amor pudo llegar hasta lo último para mantenernos juntos por siempre, pero no puedo luchar contra lo que más amo… y eso eres tú, no puedo obligarte a amarme, no puedo forzarte a estar a mi lado cuando tu todo lo que quieres y siempre has querido es estar con "el"…, no voy a hacer nada, como siempre desde siempre… puedes hacer tu voluntad.

Albert no agrego más y sin darse tiempo a recibir nuevamente una herida al escuchar la afirmación de Candice sobre su amor por terrece, se giró huyendo como el cobarde que siempre había sido ante ella, no podía luchar contra ella cuando lo único que quería era amarla…

Candice estaba atónita, no sabía que pensar, miles de recuerdos y momentos desde su infancia estaban girando en su mente, recordó por instantes aquel niño solitario que se escondía entre los arboles cuando lo descubrían observándolos, recordó cuando su familia visitaba a los Andrey antes, mucho antes del accidente donde murieran sus padres, siempre pensó que la persona a la que se referían como el patriarca sería un anciano que por su edad no podía estar presente y ahora se daba cuanta que ese patriarca siempre había sido Albert… "su" Albert, cuanto lo había dañado, cuanto lo había lastimado todo ese tiempo y cuanto lo seguía lastimando, sus lágrimas cálidas cortaban lo helado de sus blancas mejillas, había sido tan ciega, tan tonta, lo amo demasiado para poder notarlo, y se escondió de la peor forma que podía haberlo hecho… huyendo con alguien que solo la veía como un juguete que presumir en las sombras de un amor prohibido.

Sintiendo su piernas debilitarse se sentó sin notar el correr del tiempo, dejo su mente divagar recordando buenos y malos momentos, se detuvo a pensar en la mejor forma de curar el ya tan dañado corazón de su amado Albert, como logar reformar lo que ella misma había destruido?..., no lo sabía pero encontraría la forma de gritarle su verdad y obligarlo a que la escuchara.

* * *

De la semana de viaje ya solo quedaban un par de días, los últimos tres Albert la había evitado del todo, que tan grande podía ser un barco como para que dos personas no se vieran en días?, por más que lo había intentado no había logrado coincidir con él en ningún lado, pareciera que él se escondía en cuanto ella aparecía, y en las noches, llegaba demasiado tarde que ella estaba profundamente dormida, y salía demasiado temprano que ella no lograba alcanzarlo, solo estaba segura de que el volvía porque despertaba en su cama a pesar de quedarse dormida esperando en el salón de estar, y por la madrugada cuando abría los ojos sobresaltada, lo encontraba profundamente dormido en su respectiva habitación, más se aseguraba de que el soñará con ella, pero el sueño la vencía no logrando su objetivo de estar ahí para cuando el despertara y ella no quería que aquello siguiera, así que debía hacer algo pronto…,

Acudió a George, pero el solo le menciono que no se inmiscuiría en un asunto solo de dos y que por otro lado era incapaz de controlar a William, así que no podía ayudarle a encontrarlo, pero podía a asegurarle que aún no se había tirado por la borda. Lo que si hiso el buen pelinegro, fue aconsejarla, diciéndole que debía estar segura de lo que deseaba pues la lucha sería muy fuerte si pensaba estar junto a William, la sociedad seria cruel y la familia implacable, tendría que aferrarse con uñas y dientes a Albert cuando lograra cazarlo para no perderlo de nuevo, de él no lo dudaba pues había visto de cerca lo grande que era el amor que le profesaba. Candy supo entonces lo que debía y tendría que hacer.

-Pequeña?!.- la llamo George al ver que se retiraba y después de confirmar la firme decisión que mostraban sus verdes pupilas. Candy se detuvo y se giró para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle George, quien al obtener su atención continuo.- sé que nunca he hecho esto pero… hay algo muy importante en mi camarote… y lo peor es que no puedo ir por el pues me esperan en el comedor un par de socios… sería demasiado de mi parte el pedirte que lo buscaras para mí y lo mantuvieras a tu lado hasta que yo me desocupe… no confió en el personal del barco.- afirmo entregándole la llave de su camarote.

Candy tomo la llave demasiado extrañada por la petición de George, ese hombre jamás cometía algún error o hacia algo como aquello, pero pensó que siempre había una primera vez así que después del favor que él le había hecho al escucharla, decidió que era lo menos que podía hacer por aquel que siempre le había brindado amistad incondicional, con una sonrisa se encamino hacia dicho lugar pensando en que esa noche sería un poco más atrevida en cuanto entrar a confirmar que Albert dormía en su respectiva habitación, estaba segura que George sabia donde se encontraba William y que le diría lo que ella le había confiado, de esa manera el volvería a ella y entonces aclararían todo, no más engaños.

Cautelosa Candy entro en la habitación de George sorprendiéndose al apenas cerrar la puerta y girarse para continuar su camino al interior… se quedó petrificada.

* * *

Al no encontrar mas refugio que el que siempre había tenido, Albert observaba el mar desde la terraza de la habitación de su oculto hermano, George siempre había sido un pilar donde sostenerse, su charla había sido bastante larga y aun meditaba en las palabras de su hermano…

-"Sino te quedaste a enfrentarla, no veo el caso de que le hayas confesado lo que sientes- Había dicho George después de haber escuchado pacientemente a William que entre copas y lágrimas como un niño había estado relatando lo sucedido con Candice horas a tras aquel día en que saco todo sus sentimientos frente a ella.

-Entiéndelo no tiene caso, ella aun lo ama, se reunirán en Lakewood, en la casa de campo de los abuelos, me la ha pedido como favor, alegando que no desea enfrentar a la sociedad por lo cruel que pudiesen ser con ella al haber manchado el apellido que la acogió y por haberse convertido en lo que… es, pero yo estoy seguro que no es más que una excusa para tener un lugar privado donde verse con ese…. Cuando venga a verla.- Albert estaba tan abatido que no razonaba en sus propias palabras.

\- no encuentro lógica alguna, si ese era su deseo, porque se negó a verlo cuando fue a buscarla al salón de jade, según tú mismo me contaste fue sacado por los guardias de seguridad por tratar de llevarla con el…,

-jade pudo haber mentido para encubrirlos, siendo quien es… es más lógico que lo ayude a él, no lo crees?.

-No, sinceramente no lo creo, además tú mismo enfrentaste a Terrece cuando tramaba secuestrar a Candice del salón de jade…

-pudo haber sido solo un montaje….- alego el rubio

-Con que motivo…-

\- y yo que sé!, lo único que sé es que ella no me ama, lo ama a él, siempre ha sido alguien mas… pero nunca yo.

-ella no ha dicho eso…. No le diste oportunidad…- le remarco George.

-para que, para que terminara de destruirme, no , no le daré ese gusto de burlarse nuevamente de mí, lo hiso una vez… no le daré otra oportunidad de hacerlo nuevamente.

\- creo que ya has bebido mucho y será mejor que regreses a tu camarote, ella debe estarte esperando, te ha buscado todo el día.

-sí, seguro…,- dijo con ironía- para que deje de preocuparse dile que ya he dado la orden para que se le brinde todo lo necesario en cuanto toquemos tierra, yo no pienso volver a verla… y esta vez… esta vez sí aceptare el compromiso con Eliza.- afirmo bebiendo de la botella que mantenía en su labios.

\- y porque no lo haces tú cuando la veas al llegar a tu camarote, o es que piensas dejarla sola para que cualquiera se dé cuenta y entre a su habitación, sabes que los rumores de una dama sola corren como pólvora entre los caballeros y ya he visto a algunos que la observan estar siempre sola durante el día, no les será difícil enterarse que esta sola durante las noches…- George disfrutaba de lo entretenido que podía ser ver las diferentes expresiones que pasaban por el rostro de su hermano cuando el tema principal era Candice.

-no, no puedo volver…, ya te dije que me afecta demasiado estar cerca de ella…- aseguro dejándose caer en una cómoda tumbona cercana.

-Lo dices por los sueños que has tenido donde la vez vestida de esmeralda y ella te permite quela beses hasta el cansancio?- pregunto con una media sonrisa lleno de diversión ante el puchero de su hermano, parecía como si lo volviera a ver cuándo de adolecente le confeso estar enamorado dela hija de los White. Cuantos años desde entonces habían pasado guardando ese secreto.

-son demasiado vividos…- menciono con tristeza y dolor.

-Precisamente por esos sueños es que no deseo tenerte aquí, no quiero que dormido pienses que yo soy ella y me ataques… así que, por el día quizá te soporte, pero por las noches no, definitivamente no!", Además creo que le debes la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, sino está agonía se prolongara para siempre y no quiero volver a verte derrotado, así que es mejor que ella te lo diga claramente para que descanse tu corazón, mientras tengas la duda… no lograras olvidarla."- George entonces lo había jalado y a empujones lo había sacado de su camarote a media noche no dejándole otro remedio que volver a proteger a su damisela las pocas horas que quedaban para dormir, y así había sido los siguientes días. Hasta ese momento.

Cuando su copa estuvo vacía, decidió entrar nuevamente a la habitación por un poco más de aquel licor del cual su hermano siempre estaba bien surtido pero su mente se quedó en blanco cuando vio quien cerraba la puerta desde dentro.

* * *

-Albert…- fue un susurro lo que logro que saliera de sus labios, pero su cuerpo no respondía como ella lo deseaba, al fin su búsqueda había terminado, George era un santo y ella se lo agradecería por el resto de su vida, pero ahora que lo tenía frente a ella no sabía que decir, su explicación ensayada por los últimos días había desaparecido por completo de su memoria.

-Que haces aquí?- usando su escudo de indiferencia para proteger lo poco que quedaba de él, pronuncio esa palabras con la mayor frialdad que pudo, esperando que ella no descubriera el enorme deseo que el tenia de convertir sus sueños realidad, así que se giró de inmediato regresando sobre sus pasos hacia la terraza.

-Espera…- Candy reacciono de inmediato en cuanto él le di la espalda y comenzó a caminar siguiéndolo y antes de que el cerrar la puerta de cristal.

-ya le di instrucciones precisas a George para que te entregue lo necesario en cuanto toquemos tierra, partirás a chicago cuando tú lo desees, pero solo te pediré que visites a la abuela, te ha estado esperando, tu hermana y los chicos también…- todo se lo dijo a distancia y no permitiendo que ella se acercara, Candy sintió que lo estaba perdiendo pero por más que pensaba su memoria no regresaba con todo lo que ella deseaba decirle.

\- pero… ellos, no me rechazan por lo que me he convertido?- pregunto temerosa, y a la vez con esperanzas renaciendo en su interior.

-No. Nadie sabe nada… Annie , George y Yo… nos pusimos de acuerdo para decir que decidiste voluntariamente ingresar a un convento en Escocia, que deseabas estar a solas y meditar sobre tu conducta después de romper los lazos que te unían con el capitán Granchester, les dijimos que descubriste que él te había mentido y que estaba comprometido con alguien en su tierra… que yo mismo lo mande investigar y te mostré las pruebas, entonces dolida decidiste refugiarte en Dios…, la abuela espera que rectifiques tu decisión y vuelvas y que todo haya sido producto de tu juventud e inexperiencia, todos creen que sigues en el convento y que yo he viajado con el fin de convencerte para que lo dejes y vuelvas conmigo a casa… ni siquiera les he dado la dirección del supuesto convento para que te escriban alegando que no es permitido y que solo se te permite una visita al año… así que he aprovechado mi viaje y decidí visitarte para convencerte…eso es todo lo que se sabe de ti.

En el fondo sabía que algo así podría sucederte… no me mal entiendas, sé que después de lo que… hablamos… podrías pensar que… me alegro de lo que te ha sucedido pero no es así, yo… a pesar de todo…deseaba con el corazón que fueras feliz, que todo lo que ese tipo te ofrecía fuera verdadero… espere un tiempo prudente para decir esa historia, nadie se dio cuenta de tu partida, y como si la suerte estuviera de mi lado la abuela partió de viaje la mañana siguiente a primera hora, Anthony sufrió un accidente y no tuvo tiempo ni de despedirse, estuvo fuera varios meses así que no tuve que preocuparme por sus preguntas, en cuanto no tuve noticia alguna sobre tu matrimonio o sobre ti… pensé lo peor, Annie se había mantenido en casa sumida en la depresión por lo ocurrido, George se encontraba de viaje así que tuve un poco de tiempo, en cuanto volvió ya había tomado la decisión de dicha historia y se lo comunique junto a Annie y Dorothy… cuando la abuela volvió en compañía de los chicos… le dolió saber la noticia pero espera cada día tener la noticia de tu arrepentimiento y verte de vuelta en casa…, nadie llego a conocer profundamente a …. El, así que para los demás fuiste una víctima inocente rescatada a tiempo de caer en las manos de un granuja… tus amigas también esperan que reacciones y vuelvas a casa…

Se supone que hoy es la primera vez que podre verte después de un año… vine decidido a sacarle la verdad a Terrece, el no haber tenido noticias de ti en los últimos meses me tenía en constante desesperación…, George se comunicó con unos viejos amigos y te localizaron viviendo en la casa de Miss Mary, pero desapareciste y no volvieron a verte… entonces decidí venir a buscarte, … supe que después de que "el" apareció en la tienda de modas tu no volviste a ser vista por mis hombres… para mí era lógico que el tenía algo que ver con tu desaparición… tenía unos negocios que atender también… pero tuve suerte y te encontré antes de verlo a el…

-Que hubieras hecho si … yo estuviera con el… que le hubiese dicho a la abuela…cuando viera que no regrese a casa… hubieses tenido que decirle … en lo que me convertí…- el hombre que tenía ante ella era lo más maravilloso que existía, su mente comenzó a trabajar y pronto tuvo un plan para recuperarlo por completo, era claro que el no sabía la verdad, ella se la revelaría, a su manera, pero tenía que aclarar todas sus dudas, incluso la más grande que tenía, aunque fuera la que fuera la respuesta ella ya había tomado una decisión.

-No, simplemente le hubiera dicho que habías profesado y vivirías alejada del mundo…, ella no soportaría un dolor tan grande.

-Entonces todo lo has hecho por ella…- había desilusión en su voz… por un instante se permitió soñar que él había hecho todo por ella, pero era lógico que el deseara salvar a su abuela de una vergüenza como aquella. Candice parecía confundida y Albert no pudo mentir.

-Lo he hecho por todos… por ellos, por ti… por mí…- casi en un susurro pronuncio aquellas últimas palabras.

-Albert… tu esposa… lo sabe, o también le has mentido…- de aquella respuesta dependía mucho de lo que vendría.

\- Esposa?- pregunto confundido.

-estas casado no?- el corazón le latió con fuerza al ver aquella expresión confusa en el rostro del hombre que la miraba a los ojos como si estuviera viendo a alguien que perdió la razón.

-Porque supones eso?- pregunto sin poder dejar de verla y sintiendo un extraño deseo en el fondo de su corazón… los recuerdos lo invadieron , el calor que le provocaba un beso robado de años atrás volvía a su labios más vivo que nunca y llenando su corazón de una sensación que le brindaba esperanza la misma esperanza que sintió aquella lejana noche al descubrir la misma mirada llena de amor ternura y esperanza en aquellas verdes pupilas.

\- hace más de un año de tu fiesta de compromiso, lo más lógico es que a estas fechas y estuvieses casado…- desvió la mirada negándose a falsas esperanzas y rogando a los cielos que esta vez todo sus sueños pudieran cumplirse.

-No estoy casado.

* * *

Bueno se que quiza no era lo que querian pero... no se pierdan el siguiente, primero teniamos que des"enganiar" a Candice y pronto, en el siguiente Alberth... Bueno pues espero sus comentarios, y como siempre les mando bendicones mil, gracias mil y ... nos seguimos leyendo... Akirem.


	12. Chapter 12

Mil perdones, pero aqui esta ya el Nuevo capituo, si no eres mayor de edad no leas y si no te gustan las escenas de sexualidad explicita pues este capitulo no es para ti... pero si te gusta entonces acercate un vacito con aguita helada... jajajajaja, en serio este capitulo contiene lectura solo para mayors de edad. " _ **warning, warning, warning"... y nos leemos abajo.**_

* * *

Engaño .-Capítulo 12

Una a una las prendas habían caído frente al espejo y de igual manera, las medias trasparentes y obscuras, el coqueto liguero, el atrevido corsé del color de las esmeraldas y el corto faldón habían tomado el lugar vacío sobre su cuerpo trasformado a la dama en una cortesana… sus ojos maquillados de manera insinuante y sus labios con un fuerte color carmín llameante le daban vida nuevamente a "esmeralda", soltó su pelo y la cascada de risos callo cobrando vida, los acudió ligeramente… solo faltaba un detalle… el antifaz.

La puerta había cedido con facilidad, él no había cerrado con llave como las noches anteriores, Estaba nerviosa, hacia solo unas cuantas horas que escucho de sus labios la respuesta que más añoraba y no logrando controlar sus emociones le planto un beso que fue tan rápido como ella cuando apenada corrió a la puerta dejándolo desconcertado, había llegado a su camarote con una firme decisión en el corazón, no dejaría que nada pudiera arrebatarle la felicidad. …decidida entro de puntillas sin hacer el menor sonido con sus tacones altos y finos, Albert estaba tirado sobre la cama sin moverse y su pecho subía y bajaba con ritmo, estaba dormido?... lo averiguaría, tratando de no sobresaltarlo se subió a horcajadas sobre él, el hombre estaba perdido en un mundo de sueños donde deseaba ser ella la protagonista… sonrió traviesa, con suavidad comenzó a rosar su pecho sobre la camisa blanca y a terminar de deshacer el nudo de su corbata, el no movió un solo musculo, seguía perdido en algún sueño dentro de su cabeza… tendría que hacerlo olvidarse de todo… movió lentamente su cadera sobre él y sintió como cierta parte que no le era desconocida por lo menos en teoría… estaba despertando, entonces de su pecho salió aquella palabra mencionando su nombre y con un tono que ella jamás pensó escuchar en su propia voz… pasión. Entonces el abrió sus ojos azules aun turbados por el sueño y el cansancio, fijándolos en su rostro oculto bajo el antifaz… y observo la trasformación de aquellos claros cielos a la obscuridad que le brindaba la pasión que comenzaba a brotar en él, entonces sintió sus fuertes manos agarrar sus muslos bajo el corto faldón de seda y apretarlos con ansiedad indicándole que volviera a moverse sobre él, ella sonrió con provocación y siguió su silenciosa orden, vio la expresión de placer que se dibujó en aquel perfecto rostro.

El sueño era demasiado real, y no quería despertar, "esmeralda" estaba sobre el acariciándolo, haciéndolo disfrutar de su calor sobre su hombría, y él deseaba más, sabia a la perfección que detrás del antifaz estaba Candice…, era un sueño más de los que últimamente estaba teniendo cada noche, pero… esta vez lo llevaría hasta donde sus deseos lo estaban empujando . Estiro su mano colocándola detrás de su cabeza ella accedió, entonces soltó la cinta que mantenía sujeto el antifaz alejándolo después de su bello rostro maquillado y arrojándolo a algún lugar de la habitación, ella no se negó esta vez, al fin tenía a Candy en la atrevida esmeralda, entonces coloco sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de su "pequeña" y la atrajo hacia el… quería probar sus labios, otra vez… y otra, y más, hasta quedarse saciado… pero podía presentir que ese momento de saciedad jamás llegaría… él no se cansaría nunca de saborear los labios de Candice… por lo menos en su sueño.

Candy supo que el la deseaba a ella cuando le quito el antifaz, jamás pensó tener celos de sí misma pero los había sentido cuanto la pasión despertó el cuerpo de Albert a manos de esmeralda, se sintió intimidada por su otro yo, pero en cuanto el descubrió su rostro… sintió la seguridad de que la pasión den él no era por esmeralda… el sabia quien se ocultaba detrás de aquel accesorio… ella… Candice… o como el gustaba llamarla… como la estaba llamando entre esos apasionados besos que la estaban haciendo arder por dentro y por fuera… "Pequeña"… "su pequeña", jamás volvería a odiar esa palabra en sus masculinos labios.

Albert sentía su cuerpo ardiendo y no era por el fuego en la chimenea, cuyas llamas le daban una apariencia mítica a Candice mientras seguía moviéndose lentamente sobre el… torturándolo, aquel sueño era delicioso y él lo disfrutaría al máximo… la poseería… la haría suya… aunque al despertar se sintiera nuevamente vacío al saber que todo había sido parte de su imaginación mientras dormía, pero en ese instante de deliciosa inconciencia… ella seria de el completamente, así que subió sus manos por la delicada espalda, acariciándola, sintiendo la suavidad de la seda de aquel atrevido corsé que le mostraba lo maravilloso de sus senos y le ocultaba la parte que él deseaba probar y sentir entre sus labios, comenzó a soltar las cintas despacio, disfrutando de aquel poder que sentía al poseerla, después de un instante de deliciosa tortura por desatar todo el cordel, al fin sintió como la prenda se desprendía de ella y caía ligera sobre su pecho, entonces, ella apoyando sus manos sobre su torso se incorporó dejándolo admirar aquel par de maravillas que se desarrollaron magníficamente en su pecho, las roso con la punta de su índice y estas se endurecieron aún más, sintió la vibración que recorrió la espalda de Candice… entonces la atrajo nuevamente a él empujándola un poco para que sus pechos quedaran justo sobre su boca y poder disfrutar de sus senos como tanto añoraba.

Candice sentía el calor de la boca de Albert sobre su piel virgen… su cuerpo respondía a cada rose a cada caricia y la hacía vibrar deliciosamente, se sintió demasiado húmeda entre sus muslos abiertos y sentía el ruego en el interior de su cuerpo que pedía más… ese más del que las joyas de jade le hablaron y le prometieron la haría llegar a las estrellas… recordó que en aquel momento sintió asco cuando le relataron con detalle aquel acto, pero ahora, en brazos de Albert sintiendo el fuego de sus caricias presentía que sería aún más maravilloso de lo que le aseguraron, con ansias deslizo sus manos entre sus cuerpos intentando encontrar la bragueta del pantalón de Albert y sacar el miembro que ahora sabia llenaría ese vacío que sentía en su interior.

Si su excitación estaba alta… sintiendo la ansiedad en Candice llego a su punto máximo, ella buscaba con desesperación liberarlo de sus últimas prendas y él quería satisfacerla así que la libero por unos instantes dándole el espacio para que ella lograra su objetivo… en cuanto sintió la liberación de su miembro la jalo de las manos obligándola a caer sobre él una vez más y levantando sus caderas termino el mismo la tarea de desnudarse… sus botas ya habían quedado en el olvido desde que entrara a su habitación así que fue mucho más fácil y menos tardado liberarse de sus estorbosos pantalones y prendas interiores, después girándose.. coloco a Candice de espaldas sobre la cama recostándose sobre ella levemente y besándola con hambre y pasión, dejando que su lengua lograra su camino al interior de aquella cálida boca y obligando a su nueva compañera a danzar dentro de aquel beso tan íntimo y atrevido, ella por supuesto le respondió con maestría arrancándole un apasionado gemido.

Candy sintió frio cuando la húmeda boca de Albert se alejó de sus labios, pero los húmedos besos que comenzó a depositar desde su cuello hasta su abdomen no permitieron que el calor desapareciera de su cuerpo estaba embriagada de pasión y deseo, sintió las varoniles manos quemar su piel mientras recorrían sus piernas despojándola de sus medias, y detrás de estas los labios de su amante formaban un camino de besos directo a su entrepierna, sintió algo de pena pero la pasión la cegó y el fuego que se avivaba en su interior le permitieron desinhibirse y permitirle que continuara, sintió como las demás prendas le hacían compañía a su corsé en algún lugar del suelo que rodeaba la cama y después el calor que abandonara sus labios se posó en su intimidad… saboreándola, lamiéndola …. Disfrutándola como un niño a un caramelo… un grito apasionado salió de su boca que no pudo acallarlo…. Y entonces mil estrellas explotaron detrás de sus parpados cerrados al tiempo que ella gritaba repetidas veces y con una voz desconocida que brotaba de su interior el nombre de Albert.

Los ojos azules llamearon con pasión y orgullo al escuchar su nombre en aquella boca que tanto había anhelado, sintió su cuerpo vibrar bajo sus labios y el palpitar de aquella perla que rodeaba con su lengua incendiándolo aún más, su miembro se hincho deseoso añorando esa cálida cavidad que acariciaba con su boca, y supo que el momento había llegado… ella seria suya… solo suya… se incorporó acallando los gemidos de su boca con sus labios y absorbiendo sus gritos apasionados, se colocó entre sus muslos y se acomodó para entrar en aquella deliciosa cueva de placer… entonces comenzó a introducirse lentamente… disfrutando cada centímetro que avanzaba en el interior de su ahora mujer… si, él era su hombre, y ella no podría ser de nadie más… se sintió machista… pero su amor lo obligaba a aquel sentimiento egoísta de hacer que le perteneciera, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que todo era un sueño pero lo disfrutaría, aun siendo egoísta en el…, porque ahí, él era el único y no había más detrás de él que le gritaran en lo que se había convertido su amada, y entonces sus ojos cerrados por la pasión se abrieron de golpe al sentir la realidad de aquel acto… no, no era un sueño, no era una ilusión de su mente dormida, cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra y grito de pasión había sido real, su cuerpo se paralizo haciéndole ver de un solo golpe que todo era real… la barrera en el interior de Candy muestra de su virginidad y su pequeño quejido de dolor le hicieron sentir que nada era un sueño… él estaba poseyendo a Candy realmente. A una Candice Virgen…

La mente se le aclaro de un solo golpe al sentir como el cuerpo de Albert se paralizaba y entonces en un movimiento instintivo le rodeo la cadera con sus piernas apresándolo fuertemente, él se incorporó quedando arrodillado entre sus piernas pero sin lograr salir de su cálida prisión, entonces Candice se empujó un poco incorporándose y logrando aferrarse al fuerte cuello rodeándolo con sus brazos, oculto su rostro en el pecho de él dejando que sus lágrimas mojaran aquella piel caliente, y comenzó a suplicar.

-No te detengas por favor…, no pares, quiero ser tuya, quiero ser tu mujer aunque solo sea en la cama y en este momento, por favor no me abandones ahora…- su sentir era sincero, había deseado tanto ese momento, quería estar con él, que el fuera su primer y último hombre, porque estaba segura que después de sentir aquella maravilla no habría ser humanos en la tierra que la hiciera volver a estar con otro hombre, Albert seria su único amante, no importaba lo que pasara después, por ello no podía dejar que el parara antes de hacerla completamente suya… lo amaba, siempre lo había hecho, y se conformaría con aquella única noche si el así lo deseaba, pero ella rogaría por ser su amante aunque fuera solo durante el tiempo que el encontrara una mujer digna de su posición y de su familia, con él no le importaría ser solo su consuelo de placer. Después de todo siendo lo que era no podía aspirar a más.

-Candice... yo…- no sabía que decir, podía sentir las lágrimas mojando su pecho, escuchaba la voz suplicante rogando por terminar el acto, él también lo deseaba, quería aquello pero no de esa manera… él quería llevarla al altar… amándolo. Lo estaba torturando, su cuerpo lo mantenía preso y ella se movía ligeramente tratando de hacerlo entrar por completo y él estaba perdiendo la cordura con aquel dulce tormento… la sintió suspirar, gemir suavemente su nombre y entonces lo que nunca pensó sucedió… ella termino de enloquecerlo al confesarse.

\- Albert… te amo… no me desprecies ahora… no me importa ser solo tu amante… te amo tanto que no me importaría ser solo tu diversión… te amo Albert, te amo…- no supo que paso, pero él se voleo una fiera salvaje, sintió su penetración completa de una sola estocada, el dolor se confundió con asombro y con pasión, sintió un grito ahogado morir en su garganta, era una agonía dulce y placentera la que sentía entre sus piernas, lo sentía a él palpitando dentro de ella y comenzó a sentir sus besos dulces posarse en su cuello con ligeros mordiscos, se estaba conteniendo, no se movía, pero esta vez no era por que deseara detenerse, era porque deseaba que ella se amoldara por completo a él para continuar con el placer y la satisfacción de ambos… el dolor cedió a la pasión y fue ella la que inicio aquella danza que en sueños tanto había gozado con el después de las largas charlas que mantenía con jade… ahora era una realidad.

\- Candice… mi pequeña y dulce Candice… yo también te amo… te he amado desde siempre… desde la primera vez que tus verdes ojos se posaron en mi supe que nadie más podría entrar en mi corazón… te pertenezco desde ese preciso momento…- Albert sintió la necesidad de revelar su tan largamente oculto secreto y con esa confesión sintió como ella le respondía con más pasión si aún se podía lograr, ella comenzó a sollozar entre gemidos pasionales, lo beso repetidas veces haciéndole sentir que eran lágrimas de alegría y no de dolor, su corazón se hincho de satisfacción por la respuesta obtenida, y sin notarlo… sus propias lagrimas comenzaron a humedecerle las mejillas, el deseo los estaba llevando junto al amor a un límite no imaginado… él no era un amante inexperto por supuesto, pero jamás había sentido… nunca pensó que lograría sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo junto a ella, junto a su mujer… porque era su mujer y solo de él, le pertenecía tal como le pertenecía el a ella… con el cuerpo, con el corazón… con el alma…

Su danza se volvió cada vez más rápida, más intensa más llena de pasión, los gemidos los gritos de placer llamándose uno a otro los estaban llevando a un lugar en el que ninguno había estado jamás, las lágrimas de felicidad y placer rodaban por ambos rostros y los besos que las limpiaban no se acababan… su unión estaba siendo intensa, única, perfecta… dos sonidos roncos brotaron de sus gargantas al unísono semejando la pronunciación de sus nombres… la intensidad de su orgasmo había sido a limites inimaginables… corrigiendo… no tuvo límites. Ambos sintieron el descanso de sus almas al liberarse de tanta añoranza, se besaron en un gesto lánguido al igual que sus cuerpos que parecían sin energía, él se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama y llevándola abrazada y apegada a su pecho, sus cuerpos sintieron un poco de frio al estar humedecidos por el sudor de su placer, la chimenea se había apagado en algún momento en el que ellos estaban perdidos en su mundo de pasión, pero ninguno deseo volver a encenderla, se apegaron mutuamente refugiándose bajo las mantas y sin mencionar palabra, el momento había sido perfecto, único, esperarían un poco más para aclarar sus mutuas dudas… ahora solo querían disfrutarse una a otro… sintiéndose, regalándose mutuamente calor, sus respiraciones se volvieron acompasadas, el cansancio los venció a ambos, pero el abrazo de Candy sobre el pecho de Albert no se aflojo y la mano de el aferrada a su cintura no cedió ni un solo centímetro manteniéndola unida completamente a él… el silencio envolvió la habitación dejándose escuchar solo las respiraciones de ambos amantes.

\- kire-

La neblina de un nuevo día se disipaba en la cubierta del barco, Albert miraba por la borda hacia a nada, había despertado hacia poco menos de una hora y viendo a Candice dormida aun sobre su pecho, parecía una gatita mimada entre tantos risos revueltos y con la expresión de paz que reflejaba su rostro, se sintió un canalla por lo ocurrido, la amaba… no lo negaba, pero ella merecía más que aquello, merecía una gran boda y un vestido hermoso y blanco, merecía ser tratada como lo que era y no como lo que el creyó que era y que era el trato que él le había dado al poseerla de esa forma, más ella lo saco de su error al mostrarle la prueba de su castidad y el la tomo dejándose llevar por la pasión… por el amor que le tenía y la añoranza de poseerla y no dejarla libre para que alguien más la tuviera… y aunque ella no hubiese sido virgen… él no tenía el derecho de poseerla de aquella manera, no era lo planeado… no era lo correcto… debían haberse casado primero… no pudo ocultar su culpabilidad y su vergüenza al haber fallado, sabía que no podía verla a la cara después de aquello… con cuidado de no despertarla salió de la cama y vistiéndose con lo primero que encontró salió de la suite dirigiéndose al lugar solitario en el que se encontraba en esos momentos y donde podía pensar y decidir.

-Todo bien?- George como siempre aparecía de la nada y le palmeaba la espalda, era un gesto que tenía con él desde el mismo día en que su padre lo llevo a la casa presentándolo como un simple huérfano al que había decidido proteger… en el fondo Albert siempre supo que era su hermano pues su padre no era de un corazón caritativo.

-Por qué lo preguntas?- sin realmente pensarlo tomo una actitud defensiva tal vez por la culpabilidad que sentía.

\- bueno quizá porque anoche desapareciste sin decir nada…

-Qué?...

\- no me hagas caso.

-Te has dado cuenta?...- pregunto sorprendido por la intuición de su hermano.

-Por favor William , todos lo hemos notado…, no puedes negar que la amas…inclusive la abuela espera que regresen para comenzar los preparativos de la boda, sino ella misma sería capaz de ir y sacar a Candice del convento aunque tuviera que buscarla en cada convento existente de escocia.

-Por los cielos…. Soy un canalla, un desgraciado….- mención ocultando su cara entre sus brazos apoyados sobre la baranda del barco.

-Oye… nadie es un canalla por estar enamorado…- George se sorprendía por la actitud del rubio.

-Si lo soy George… lo soy,… he cometido un grave error…

-Que pasa William, estas comenzando a preocuparme… no me dirás que no es verdad que estás enamorado de Candice?…

-No, George, no es eso, por supuesto que están en lo correcto… amo a Candice, la he amado desde que recuerdo… por eso es precisamente que me siento un canalla, no la merezco George… he actuado como un vil canalla…. Anoche… anoche… yo creí que era un sueño y…

\- y?- pregunto George ocultando una sonrisa al imaginar que era lo que preocupaba a su hermano, las miradas de Albert y Candice gritaban de lo que no eran capaces de esperar pero que se seguían resistiendo a cumplir…

\- Por dios George no me obligues a decirte lo que he hecho porque estoy seguro que desearas matarme después de que te lo confiese….

\- Quizá lo haría solo si fuera mentira tu deseo de casarte con ella…- el moreno apoyo sus antebrazos en la baranda fingiéndose indiferente pero ocultando su verdadero sentir ante la preocupación de su hermano.

\- George sabes que es verdadero pero… espera porque… acaso tú?...

\- Anoche me quede algo preocupado por la actitud de Candice cuando la encontré en el pasillo, ni siquiera me noto, estuve un buen rato meditando en mi habitación hasta que sentí que debía ir a ver si todo estaba bien con ustedes no toque y entre a la suite y …. Bueno no creo que deba ser especifico en lo que escuche verdad?...- George se estaba divirtiendo con la cara que estaba poniendo Albert parecía un chiquillo que fue encontrado en plena travesura y que le atemorizaba lo que pudiese sucederle, no solo era temor sino que tenía la cara colorada de vergüenza por lo que sabía había escuchado.

-Por los cielos!- se volvió dándole la espalda no soportando más la mirada picara de George al revelarle que lo sabía todo.

\- Pero hay algo que no entiendo… que haces aquí en lugar de estar con ella?...-

\- Sabes que no debió pasar, no aun… yo deseo casarme con ella… esto no debió pasar hasta después de la boda…

-Pero William, Candy no es una…

-Lo es!- afirmo fieramente antes de que George pudiera decir algo más, pero para su sorpresa su hermano no se sorprendió como él lo hiso cuando supo que Candice era virgen.- al menos lo era hasta anoche…

-lo presentía… era imposible que faltara a su moral… y a su verdadero amor… tu.- afirmo George mirándolo a la cara y observando su sorpresa al escucharlo.

\- De que hablas?… como podías estar tan seguro si tú fuiste quien me dijo a quienes enviaban a esa casa de Mary Jane…

-Bueno, es verdad que en un principio también dude, pero en cuanto estudie más el informe donde se decía que Terreces no era muy frecuente en sus visitas y que casi siempre se retiraba enfadado… pues no me pareció la actitud de un hombre que consiguió su propósito de tener una amante…, fue claro para mí que Candice no estaba actuando como él quería… pero no te lo dije porque la fiera en que te habías convertido seguro no razonaría en ese hecho...

\- Entiendo… pero porque dijiste eso de que el verdadero amor de Candice… era yo?…- había mucha esperanza en su mirada.

-Quizá porque ella te miraba de la misma manera que tú a ella… siempre se miraban pero en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaban uno de los dos desviaba la mirada, ella siempre se sonrojaba cuando tú estabas presente, tú la convertiste en tu favorita y no había capricho que no se le cumpliera… lo único bueno de la situación era que ella siempre fue adorable y solo se volvía caprichosa cuando tú estabas cerca, cuando te fuiste su actitud cambio mucho, siempre estaba rondando por los lugares que sabía eran tus preferidos… y se volvió un poco más coqueta y femenina cuando volviste… eso sin contar el beso que te robo y la actitud que tomo contra Eliza cuando esta pretendía ser tu prometida, además dio la casualidad que su… romance con Terrece coincidió con la aparición de Eliza si eso no te indica que esta tan enamorada de ti como tú de ella… no sé qué más podría revelarlo.

-Ella… ella me lo confeso anoche, me dijo que me amaba, que siempre lo había hecho… pero… creo que fue solo por el… momento.

-Y tu… se lo dijiste solo por el momento?…. Le confesaste tu amor solo por la pasión del momento?..

-Como sabes eso?- pregunto Albert sorprendido pero la cara de George obviando que lo escucho cuando entro a la suite le dieron la respuesta.

-y bien… fue solo por el momento?

\- claro que no… yo la amo… siempre la he amado… y tú lo sabes.

\- y porque no podría ella amarte?… por Terrece?, si así fuera no veo porque no se esforzó por mantenerlo a su lado.

\- No lo sé, George, … además anoche ella me… pidió que la convirtiera en mi amante… quizá ella no desea casarse conmigo…

\- Ella te pidió eso?

\- Lo insinuó… no sé, estoy muy confundido, y hoy me sentí un canalla por haber continuado cuando descubrí que era virgen, no debí, yo… debí respetarla y alejarme…. Esperar.

-Por favor…. Créeme que casi enciendo una vela al creer que eras casi un santo al haber podido detenerte cuando sucedió lo del salón de jade…, la verdad es que aún estoy sorprendido que estés conteniéndote de salir corriendo hacia esa habitación y volver a la cama con ella… de hecho… creo que yo no hubiese logrado salir de la cama teniendo a la mujer que amo calentándome.

-Dices eso porque estas casado… tú y Dorothy hicieron las cosas correctas.

\- Quien lo dice?- pregunto el moreno con ligera picardía dibujada en su rostro.

\- Estas insinuando que tú y Dorothy…

-Por favor William, cuando uno encuentra a la mujer perfecta para convertirla en su esposa… lo menos que quieres es que alguien más te la robe, o no?…, Así que, para que dejar oportunidad?… mejor tomar lo que quieres que sea tuyo y así no permitir que alguien se te adelante y la convenza de lo contrario…, creo que tú ya pasaste por ese temor cuando apareció Terrece, has tenido suerte que no lograra su objetivo, pero estoy seguro que aunque así hubiera sido… al tener la oportunidad de recuperarla no te importo pensar que no era pura… aun creyéndola una… bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero… aun así ya habías decidido convertirla en tu esposa, así que para que dejar espacio para que alguien más te la vuelva a robar, has tomado lo que decidiste seria tuyo, y ella también tomo lo que desea le pertenezca… de la forma que sea… te ha puesto la muestra… aun como dices, sin aspirar a ser tu esposa se ha entregado, es porque estaba segura de lo que deseaba… y te deseaba a ti, así que no veo el porque te sientes tan mal, después de todo la llevaras al altar… y de blanco, pues solo te ha pertenecido a ti. No hay pecado que pagar, y si aceptas un concejo… será mejor que regreses a la cama entes de que note tu ausencia… si las mujeres son iguales en ese aspecto… hermano… no sabes lo que te espera si nota tu ausencia … créeme… por ese sencillo error que para nosotros no es nada… me ha tocado una abstinencia obligada…. Que no quiero ni recordarlo…

Albert sonrió por lo que su hermano le confiaba y se sintió un poco aliviado, George tenía razón, él ya había decidido que Candice fuera su esposa aún mucho antes de encontrarla, la había buscado decidido a convencerla de que él era el adecuado para ella, a luchar por ella… así que.. Bueno, tenía que encontrar la forma de que ella lo entendiera.

\- kire-

Candice sintió frio y se acomodó entre las sabanas pero no encontró el calor reconfortante que esperaba encontrar a su lado, sus ojos se abrieron con pereza para encontrarse sola, entonces se incorporó asustada, él se había ido.

Su mente pensó mil cosas, sería que el sintió asco?, después de todo el creía que ella había hecho "eso" con alguien más… con muchos más, no podía culparlo la encontró "trabajando" en un salón para caballeros, además, ella nunca le dijo que no fue amante de Terrece, como podía culparlo por sentirla sucia?, eso unido a la forma tan descarada en que ella se había comportado…. La actitud de Albert era lógica. No le quedaba más que una sola salida, convencerlo de tenerla como amante hasta que encontrara una esposa respetable… deseando que nunc apareciera. lo convencería de la única forma que jade le aseguro funcionaria.

Se puso de pie decidida nuevamente, recogió sus cosas y corrió a su habitación, pronto seria la hora del desayuno y seguro el volvería para acompañarla al comedor, el nunca dejaría de comportarse como un caballero… aun ante una mujer como ella.

\- kire-

Albert llego a la habitación y antes de que terminara de entrar escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, regreso a atenderla.

-Si?- pregunto mirando al joven que empujaba un carrito con el servicio del desayuno, él no lo había ordenado y como si el joven adivinara su pregunta respondió casi de inmediato.

-El señor Johnson nos indicó que la señorita White se sentía mal y necesitarían el desayuno a la habitación…

-Sí, sí, gracias, ella se siente un poco mareada y yo decidí hacerle compañía.

-el señor Johnson ya nos explicó, - el joven termino de guiar el cochecillo al interior y con una reverencia se despidió para salir y cerrar la puerta tras él, Albert sonrió por la ocurrencia de su hermano, seguro sabía que la conversación con Candice no sería fácil para él.

Puso todo sobre el pequeño comedor dentro de la suite y se dirigió a la habitación pensando que Candice aun estaría durmiendo… no fue así, la chica se había ido.

Candy se apegó a la puerta, al escuchar ruido supo que era Albert y escucho su conversación con el joven del servicio y como después él se dirigió a su propia habitación, era el momento de salir para sorprenderlo.

Albert se sentó en el borde de su cama se sentía algo inseguro, Candy se había ido seguro estaría en su habitación y no le daría la oportunidad de explicarse, algunos ruidos llegaron desde el exterior, seria ella?, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la sala de estar, al abrir la puerta no espero lo que sus ojos veían.

Candice rodeaba la mesa en la que se encontraban diferentes charolas con varios platillos de desayuno, con un plato en su mano caminaba descubriendo una y otra dándole la espalda por supuesto, a la habitación de Albert, pero con el conocimiento que el la estaba observando, sonrió complacida y después de un par de minutos de silencio observo sobre su hombro en dirección al rubio, su expresión la complació aún más.

-Vas a desayunar?.- la voz llego a sus oídos pero su cerebro estaba congelado y no procesaba la información.- la comida se enfría.

Albert se movió mecánicamente en dirección al comedor de forma circular, ella tomo un lugar justo frente a donde él se acomodaba y tomaba un plato aun sin poder despegar del todo sus ojos de aquella mujer que se exhibía ante él. Se acomodó en su silla sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que se sirvió.

-Quizá algo de … carne… te beneficie más que solo panqueques…- la voz era seductora y la mirada aún más y por supuesto acompaño aquellas frases inclinándose sobre la mesa fingiendo no alcanzar la mantequilla y dejando que sus… encantos asomaran sobre el escotado corsé… parecía que en cualquier momento abandonarían su prisión y saldrían a recordarle lo mucho que los había disfrutado la noche anterior.

\- s.. Sí, creo que me hace falta un poco de carne…- su mirada estaba fija en un lugar y respiro otra vez cuando ella volvió a colocarse en su lugar.

Candy de cuando en cuando se ponía de pie fingiendo servirse algo más en su plato, caminaba a su alrededor disfrutando de la actitud fingidamente controlada de Albert, él podía pretender tranquilidad, pero sus ojos y la expresión de estos hablaban de su verdadera situación, además su frente estaba perlada de sudor y la chimenea apenas si estaba encendida… las llamas casi se extinguían, pero otro fuego estaba demasiado encendido en su interior.

* * *

les gusto?, espero que si, Bueno pues gracias mil a quienes me siguen leyendo y me Mandan un mensajito, adoro los mensajitos, y los leo una y otra vez... gracias mil, gracias mil, gracias mil... y bendiciones mil a todas en su diario vivir, espero sus reviews para saber si les gusto o no... y por supuesto... nos seguimos leyendo... Akirem.


	13. enganio 13

Lamento el retraso, pero el fantasma que me persigue desde hace un anio no es facil de dominar, y hay dias en que en realidad no tengo animos ni de abrir mi computadora, pero cumpliendo con mi promesa de terminar mis historias, aquie les dejo lo que seria el ultimo capitulo de esta... agradesco mil por sus reviews y por no olvidarse de mi a pesar de mi tadanza y mis horrors de ortografia, ojala esta historia haya sido de su agrado, y pues me paso con la s territanas para terminar mi otra histOria que la tengo abandonada... bendiciones mil. y gracias a todos los que me leen y me regalan unos minutos de su tiempo... espero leernos pronto en alguna otra historia pero no subire hasta que este terminada para no retrasarme con los capitulos... NOS LEEMOS LUEGO! AKIREM.

* * *

Capitulo 13

El desayuno termino pero Albert apenas si había probado bocado, Candy estaba ahora sirviendo el café y acercándose deposito la taza justo frente a él, aunque él no podía dejar de ver… lo que ella exhibía, ella tomo su propia taza y volvió a tomar su lugar, se estaba desesperando, Albert era un caballero por supuesto, pero ella descubrió algo escondido en él y quería volver a tenerlo… se estaba impacientando, así que recordando uno de sus muchos descubrimientos en el salón de jade decidió probar suerte.

Se puso de pie y contoneándose se acercó a Albert quien desvió por primera vez la vista que mantenía sobre ella, entonces tomo el café frente a él y lo empujo dejando el espacio, sin pensarlo dos veces se volvió de espaldas dejando la mesa justo a mitad de su trasero, entonces se empujó a sí misma para quedar sentada justo en el lugar en que había estado el café de Albert, coloco una pierna a cada lado de la silla del hombre que la miraba completamente sorprendido, y apoyándose hacia atrás en sus brazos lo miro con picardía mientras el observaba su entrepierna cubierta por un ligero calzón que apenas cubría su trasero, demasiado fuera de lo tradicional pero perfecto para su propósito.

-deseas algo más?- le pregunto coqueta viéndolo tragar forzadamente y agitando su cabeza lentamente de lado alado, entonces supo que era ella quien debía tomar el mando, se incorporó y se inclinó hacia el frente hasta que su rostro quedo a la altura del de Albert, el no dejaba de sorprenderse, entonces lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa y lo jalo hasta que sus labios se apegaron a los suyos, comenzó a besarlo y el no tardó en responder, cuando sintió que el al fin estaba mostrando pasión, quito sus altos tacones del asiento y se empujó para caer a horcajadas justo sobre los muslos de Albert muy, muy cerca de donde podía ver que su hombría ya despertaba.

Albert estaba totalmente cegado por la pasión, ver a su Candy comportándose de aquella manera solo para el… porque ahora sabía que solo el había visto esa faceta en ella, lo tenía completamente excitado, sintió sus labios cálidos dominando los suyos y no pudo negarse a corresponder a su beso, después sintió su peso sobre las piernas y el calor que ya sentía en la entrepierna creció, no podía controlar lo que sentía, ni lo que deseaba, pero algo en su interior le grito que debía detenerse, ya una vez había caído bajo su pasión, no debía volver a dejarse manipular por ese sentimiento, él amaba a Candice y debía demostrárselo deteniéndose y comportándose como un caballero, aunque como dijera George… eso era un acto digno de un santo, mas con sus pensamientos él estaba muy lejos de serlo.

-Candy… no, espera pequeña… no debemos…- le costó un mundo detenerse y decirle aquellas palabras, y se sintió pésimo al ver la vergüenza y la desilusión reflejadas en su bello rostro.

\- Te doy asco verdad?- le pregunto ella ocultando su rostro entre sus rizos libres.

-No, pequeña no es eso… es solo que…- no sabía cómo explicarse, como hacerle entender sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- No tienes que mentir, se en lo que me he convertido al huir con un hombre sin haberme casado, al haber trabajado en un salón para caballeros, sé que no soy digna de ti, y aunque eso no hubiese ocurrido, tu jamás hubieses elegido a una huérfana sobre una dama de sociedad y apellido distinguido…. Lo se Albert sé que no debo aspirar a nada contigo, pero que puedo hacer?, te amo, te amo y estoy dispuesta a aceptar ser solo tu amante, no importa que solo sea mientras encuentras a la dama digna de ti… o quizá me rechazas porque ya la has encontrado y no deseas faltarle… es eso Albert?.- lo miro a los ojos y sus verdes pupilas ya estaban empañadas por el llanto, Albert se sentía feliz al escucharla confesado su amor a un sin estar en la cama.

-Pequeña… jamás pienses eso, para mí no eres inferior a nadie, sin embargo debo darte la razón en dos cosas… he encontrado a la mujer que deseo como esposa y también es verdad que no deseo faltarle, es por eso que no puedo estar ahora contigo… mucho menos tomarte como mi amante.

-A..Albert…, yo, yo, perdóname, si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera, o Dios mío!, realmente soy una cualquiera…- sentía vergüenza de sí misma, deseaba salir de aquella habitación y arrojarse al mar donde nadie pudiera encontrarla… trato de ponerse de pie pero el la retuvo sosteniéndola de la cintura para que continuara en sus piernas.

-Pequeña, no mal interpretes lo que te estoy diciendo… tú no eres nada de lo que has mencionado, Candy... porque haces esto?.

\- siempre fuiste tú…, tu, te amé desde niña pero sabía que no podría ser, tú eras demasiado correcto como para fallar aceptándome o enamorándote de tu pupila, prácticamente eras mi padre, pero no podía evitarlo, en mi corazón sentí que debía confesarte mi amor y dejar que fueras tú el que decidiera, me sentí animada cuando Annie me hiso notar que era tu favorita, que siempre cumplías mis caprichos… yo creí que debías sentir algo por mí y por ello fue que aquella noche... te bese, pero apareció ella, la mujer que los ancianos y la abuela Eloy habían escogido para convertirse en tu esposa, aquella noche no lo sabía, pero ella me lo dejo claro un poco después, fue por eso que me refugie en Terrece, quería ver si te hacía sentir lo que yo sentía cuando ella se te acercaba, cuando se agarraba de tu brazo, pero tú fuiste tan distante que termine creyendo en las palabras de Terrece y pensé que me había enamorado de nuevo, entonces me esforcé por dejar de prestar atención en tu relación con Eliza, y cuando Terrece me dijo que huyera con el no pensé … sabía que pronto te casarías y decidí que yo también sería feliz, pero no deseaba que me olvidaras por eso decidí huir la noche de tu compromiso, El me ofrecía una vida lejos de América… y yo creí que lo amaría más que a ti…. Pero fue imposible, en cuanto intento tocarme… supe que jamás lograría amarlo…, cuando llegamos a Londres supe que algo no iba bien, pero quise tener fe, entonces cuando el busco la manera de… que fuera su amante, lo único que pensaba era en ti, en no fallarte… en mantenerme casta aunque tú nunca lo supieras… Albert yo…te extrañaba tanto… te amaba tanto… te amo.. Y por eso yo… yo no fui capaz de estar con ningún hombre, Jade lo supo y por eso me protegió… yo… quería que tu fueras mi primer hombre… aunque ese día nunca llegara. Por eso ahora que he tenido la oportunidad de cumplir mi más anhelado sueño… no me he detenido… hago esto porque lo he deseado desde hace muchísimo tiempo, el mismo tiempo que te he amado a pesar de todo.

-Pequeña…- la miro con tanta ternura al escuchar su confesión que le dolía no poder amarla en ese momento como deseaba…- Perdóname por haber… anoche… cuando supe que eras virgen… me sentí un canalla por haber dudado de ti, yo me deje llevar y pensando que tu…, quise engañarme y creer que estaba soñando, pero en el fondo sabía que un sueño no podía sentir tu aroma… que no podía sentir tu piel de esa manera tan real, pero deseaba tanto estar contigo que quise seguir engañado hasta que me topé con… tu virginidad, entonces supe que me había comportado como un canalla, cuando me dijiste que me amabas… enloquecí tanto que no me importo lo que pudieras pensar de mi… solo deseaba hacerte mía, mía y que no pudieras pertenecer a nadie más.

-entonces…. Porque me dejaste, porque te fuiste?..

-Porque tenía miedo de ver la verdad, porque creí que tu confesión era solo por la pasión del momento, porque creí que al despertar me juzgarías como un canalla por haberme aprovechado de ti…

\- No, nunca lo hubiera hecho, yo te amo… y aunque tu no..

-Yo también te amo… anoche te lo dije y ahora te lo repito nuevamente… te amo… y siempre te he amado… annie no se equivocó al decirte que eras mi favorita, y aquella noche que me besaste… yo creí que al fin tendría una oportunidad, pero después llego Eliza… y tú te fuiste… y jamás volviste a verme, me evitabas, me huías y cuando … el apareció robándote de mí… creí que todo había sido una confusión y quizá ese beso jamás había existido…

-Albert yo solo quería huir porque sufría al verte con ella… pero jamás he podido alejarte de mi mente, de mis pensamientos… ese beso que te robe… nunca permitió que otros labios me llenaran… fui mala por hacerle creer a… Terrece que podría llegar a amarlo… quería engañarme a mí misma repitiéndolo constantemente.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, entonces se dieron cuenta que su amor no se podía ocultar… quizá si se hubiesen visto a los ojos anteriormente… todo hubiera sido diferente.

-Es demasiado tarde para ambos verdad?...- suspiro sin dejarlo de ver a los ojos.

\- porque dices eso?...

-Tú has encontrado a la mujer que será tu esposa… me lo has dicho hace un momento, y yo he arruinado mi reputación… haciéndome indigna hasta de ser tu amante…- agacho la mirada avergonzada y la posición en la que se encontraba no le ayudaba mucho.

\- Mírame…- le pidió tomando su barbilla y haciéndola verlo a los ojos nuevamente.- la mujer que quiero como esposa la encontré hace mucho tiempo… es verdad que me sentí un poco intimidado al ver la diferencia de edad y al notar que casi era tu padre adoptivo, pero con una inocente esperanza me negué a aceptarlas como mis pupilas, se menciona así porque soy el patriarca, pero su verdadero tutor es la abuela Elroy… además ella las tomo solo bajo su custodia.. Jamás las adopto como Andreys… pensó que a ustedes les gustaría conservar el apellido de su familia.

\- Albert que estás diciendo?...

-George me lo confesó,…Candice White… mi corazón te eligió desde la primera vez que te vi, no he podido ni podre amar a nadie más y lo único que pedía era la oportunidad de decírtelo, y se me concedió, ahora… a pesar de que no es de la forma en que siempre lo desee… te pido que aceptes ser mi esposa…

-Albert!, estas… debes pensarlo mejor… yo no… soy…

-Me has dicho que me amas… y yo te amo… nada más importa… nuestra vida comenzó justo desde anoche… cuando nos entregamos uno a otro, porque yo te pertenezco Candice…. Mi pequeña.

\- Pero entonces porque me has rechazado?...- dijiste que no querías faltarle a la mujer... que… seria tu esposa.

\- Así es, no quiero volver a faltarte… ya anoche hice algo indebido al estar contigo sin casarnos… no quiero que vuelva a suceder, aunque me está costando el alma controlarme por no volver a hacerte mía…

\- Quiero que me hagas tuya de nuevo… y después te responderé…- las lágrimas se borraron de sus ojos y sintiéndose viva y dichosa decidió jugar un poco más antes de que las cosas se volvieran serias, conocía a Albert y sabía que una vez dicha su respuesta, el no faltaría a las tradición de esperar a ser esposos…, había encontrado la otra cara de Albert , el hombre enamorado que la amaba, al apasionado y libre, al salvaje y posesivo… y no creía soportar estar sin él.

\- Pequeña…- la miro suplicante… estaba a punto de estallar y ella no le ayudaba mucho con su propósito de respetarla hasta después de su matrimonio.

-"Esmeralda"…- le replico ella.

\- Creo que aun puedes estar algo adolorida… no sería justo para ti…- menciono esforzándose por convencerla aunque quería más convencerse a sí mismo.

\- Fui una buena alumna de las joyas de jade… aunque jamás fui una de ellas… tengo algunos conocimientos que me han ayudado y que podrían ayudarte a ti…- provocativa se rozó un poco más cerca de su miembro sintiéndolo endurecerse aún más .

\- Que tan buena alumna…- le pregunto sintiéndose derrotado.

\- En lugar de explicarlo… porque mejor no te lo demuestro?...- lo beso provocativa mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de esa boca tan varonil, el gimió.

-Buena idea!- se separó de su boca y tomándola por su bien redondeado trasero para apegarla a él, se puso de pie mientras ella riendo se abrazaba a su cuello con sus brazos y le rodeaba la cadera con sus piernas…. Ojala llegaran a la cama antes de arrancarle esa ropa tan provocativa… quería un "si" como respuesta a su proposición matrimonial y se la arrancaría entre gemidos.

-Sabes?... jade tenía razón,- Candy intentaba decirle mientras él seguía besándola en el cuello, no respondió, solo hiso un gemido para indicarle que la escuchaba.- ella asegura que los hombres se vuelven gatitos cuando se les promete un buen sexo…- rio divertida al ver que se separaba de ella y la miraba de frente.

\- Eso dijo?- le pregunto fingiéndose ofendido, entonces ella le beso la barbilla y sentándose ante él y rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas, el gimió nuevamente y la beso con profundidad mientras le desataba el nuevo corsé… después le enviaría una nota de agradecimiento a "Jade" por el bello regalo hecho a su futura esposa…le estaría agradecido cada noche después de su matrimonio.- pues no me importa si me manipulas a tu antojo o me conviertes en tu esclavo… con sexo o sin él siempre estaré a tus pies por que te amo….

\- No, yo no quiero tenerte como mi esclavo ni a mis pies, quiero que estés siempre a mi lado y que tomados de la mano recorramos el futuro paso a paso… durante toda la vida incluso más allá de ella… en la eternidad, porque mi amor durara lo mismo que esta… quiero que nos entreguemos cada noche no en el sexo… sino en nuestro amor… sincero y puro.

Albert acepto aquello sellando su pacto con un beso, la pasión los lleno con aquel inicio y pronto sus cuerpos se volvieron a unir demostrándose uno al otro lo mucho que se amaban, el volvió a hacer su pregunta de matrimonio y tal como se lo prometiera a si mismo… ella entre gemidos y gritos de pasión… le respondió un "si", la noche llego nuevamente, el silbido del barco rompía el silencio sobre el enorme mar... anunciando la continuación hacia su destino.

Lejos, muy lejos de ahí, en un puerto cubierto por las tinieblas, en medio de la neblina espesa y obscura, mientras las brisa del mar le golpeaba el rostro como pequeñas agujas congeladas, como una fantasma en pena, un hombre ocultaba e rostro bajo el cuello de su obscura y ancha capa que se ondeaba al viento, en su rostro un par de gotas saladas se desprendían de sus mejillas para morir unidas al inmenso mar que lo separaba más cada segundo de la mujer que pudo haber sido su felicidad…


End file.
